Ámame como soy
by emmaly76
Summary: Doctora de día, voluntaria en la tarde, y bailarina exótica los fines de semana, una madre soltera que no permite que la toquen, ¿Qué mas esconde esa mujer? Edward Masen lo descubrirá así como ella descubrirá quién es él… ¿será que puedan crear algo juntos?
1. Cristal

_**Estoy loca y mi cabeza me ha dado esta igual de loca historia, los personajes son de la gran señora Stephanie Meyer, ya quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, por lo menos me divierto imaginando locas historias, espero las disfruten…**_

_¡LO QUE TANTO ESTÁN ESPERANDO! ¡SU RAZÓN POR ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡CON USTEDES LA ESTRELLA DEL FANTASY! __**¡CRISTAAAAAL!-**_ se escuchan las ovaciones y silbidos salgo del camerino e ingreso en la cabina, una gran caja de cristal que se eleva con unas poleas y se fija en su lugar, semi suspendida en el aire, lo suficiente alto para que los asistentes miren hacia arriba pero lo suficiente bajo para que aprecien el espectáculo…

Mis tacones de veinte centímetros que hacen ver mis piernas kilométricas, traigo una gabardina hasta media pierna color caqui y un sombrero estilo Dick Tracy*, mi look es detectivesco y comienza la música, escucho el estruendo de los aplausos en cuanto las luces me enfocan… respiro profundo y bloqueo mi mente, estoy sola en mi caja de cristal, nadie me puede hacer daño, ese es mi mantra, lo repito varias veces y suelto mi cuerpo, mis caderas se mueven de forma lenta y sensual, es una mezcla hecha por mí de distintas canciones, no son las típicas que bailan, son canciones sensuales que no son cantadas solo resalta el sonido del saxofón, haciendo el momento mas erótico, el ritmo sube a mi cual serpiente, inicia de mis pies sube por mis piernas, se arremolina en mis caderas y va envolviendo mi cintura, en acenso hasta llegar a mi cabeza, quito mi sombrero y lo coloco en el perchero que instalaron dentro, lentamente sin dejar de moverme desato la gabardina, suave, creando expectativa, en un movimiento suave la voy deslizando por mis hombros revelando los tirantes de encaje del baby doy que llevo debajo, es color negro, pero no es transparente es de seda con encajes, decir sexi es quedarse corto, bajo la gabardina mas y mas hasta dejarla caer a mis pies mostrando mi cuerpo cubierto por el diminuto traje, con movimiento sugerentes de cadera bajo mi cuerpo, para levanta la gabardina y colgarla en el perchero, mi rostro está cubierto con un antifaz, mi cabello es rojizo hoy, es la peluca que elegí, continuo meciendo me a ritmo de la música, equilibrándome sobre los tacones, me deshago de casi toda la ropa quedo en una sensual tanga de seda y en un brasier straples negro, jamás quedo completamente desnuda, al terminar la música tomo la gabardina y me la coloco, sin música mi cuerpo no se muestra, las luces se van y salgo de la cabina escuchando los vítores de los asistentes aclamando por Cristal, soy la estrella del Fantasy, solo bailo los fines de semana, tres noches viernes sábado y domingo… tomo una respiración profunda y me voy a mi camerino, debo prepararme para el siguiente numero, para ese usare un traje de ángel, y la mescla de música que seleccione así la nombro ángel escondido…

-Cielo santo cariño te aseguro que si me gustaran las mujeres y tuviera unos cuantos años menos ahorita te estuviera proponiendo matrimonio para tener un baile tuyo todas las noches…- Charlie me abraza y besa mis mejillas…

-Déjala en paz Charlie, ella sabe que si tú y yo fuésemos heterosexuales su elección seria yo…- Renee repite la acción de Charlie abrasándome y besando mis mejillas.

-Los amo a ambos de igual forma así que si me hacen elegir prefiero ambos o nada…- les guiño el ojo y me siento frente al tocador para quitar mi maquillaje, que era en colores intensos empezando por mis labios rojos…

- Te ayudamos cariño…-dice Charlie acomodando mi cabello, bueno el de la peluca en un semi recogido, haciendo lo ver inocente… mientras Renee me recuesta y ella sigue con el maquillaje, ellos son los mejores, son mis padres adoptivos, Charlie Swan, en realidad su nombre es Carlos Suárez es mexicano, sus padres lo echaron de casa cuando "salió del closet", se vino de "mojado" a los estados unidos y aquí conoció Renee Swan, su pareja, en realidad se llama Renato Aragón el es español se conocieron en el bar donde trabajaban, ahorraron y se compraron el local que ahora es conocido como el mejor lugar de Las Vegas, el Fantasy, por aquí han desfilado toda clase de hombres, desde políticos con altos mandos, grandes empresarios, pero es accesible, las aéreas VIP están bien resguardadas y solo puedes entrar con reservación previa e identificándote debidamente, esta área cuenta con una extensión telefónica a la barra de bebidas, esta es atendida por Ángela, mi mejor amiga, ella les toma los pedidos y después de servirlos su barman exclusivo Ben Cheney; esposo de ella cabe mencionar, son llevados por los meseros al lugar, ellos jamás se revuelven con la plebe, también en la parte baja hay una pared cubierta de espejo, que realmente son una serie de cabinas donde hombres con dinero pagan para estar más cerca pero sin ser vistos, los gorilas que se encargan de la seguridad son Quil, Jared, Seth el cachorro, Embry y el líder de ellos Sam Sus camisetas negras tienen el letrero de staff, y un lobo aullando a la luna…

Aquí todos somos una gran familia desde Rebecca que es la encargada del equipo de limpieza hasta Charlie y Renee que son los dueños… un suspiro se escapa de mis labios…

-El maquillaje y peinado ya están solo falta vestirte…-pero cuando Charlie viene con mi vestuario suena mi móvil, se quién es y les hago señas para que guarden silencio…

- Hola mi amor- saludo a la razón de mi existir…

-Mami… ven por mi me siento mal…- su voz se quiebra quebrando con ella mi corazón….

-Tu tía Alice no está…

-Si, fue a hablar por teléfono con tía Rosalie para que me lleven al hospital… pero yo quiero que vayas tú conmigo mami, tengo miedo….

-Ve con tus tías al hospital las veo allá, y tranquila mi amor veras que todo estará bien…

-Te quiero mami…

-Yo te amo…- la línea se corta y yo me arranco de un tirón la peluca y luego la redecilla que sostiene el cabello lo recojo rápido en un chongo flojo, aviento la gabardina y me pongo unos jeans negros con una blusa rosa pálido, con esa ropa había llegado; tomo mis lentes, son transparentes, ligeramente ahumados y los puedo usar perfectamente en la noche, me quito los tacones me pongo unas bailarinas negras…

-¡Con un demonio Isabella Swan contesta!- me grita Charlie tomándome de los hombros para que lo mire…

-Es Vanesa se siente mal, y las chicas la llevan al hospital… - verifique mi bolso rápidamente, no sería la primera vez que llegaba a mi Ferrari negro y no tuviera llaves para abrirlo, esta auto me lo regalaron Renee y Charlie de cumpleaños el año pasado, es demasiado lujoso para mi gusto, pero no les rechazaría nada a ellos…

-Te acompañamos cariño….-Renee arrebato mis llaves- yo conduzco…

-Mientras yo llamare a Jacob para que anuncie que cristal esta indispuesta y no puede tener su siguiente numero…

-¿Habrá problemas?- se que ellos son muy responsables con todo…

-No te preocupes, sabes que tenemos quien te cubra, lo hace bastante bien gracias a ti, además puede estrenar la coreografía estilo Coyote Ugly* que ha estado ensayando con las chicas…

-Sabes que a Ben no le gusta que Ángela baile…

-No le gusta que se quite la ropa que es distinto, pero en esa coreografía no necesita enseñar de más…

Caminamos el resto del camino escuchando el zumbido de la voz de Charlie que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, encargando que todo continuara bien a Jacob y a Sam que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa…

Gracias a la excelente y veloz forma de conducir de Renee estuvimos en tiempo record al a entrada del hospital…

-Buenas noches señorita la paciente Vanesa Swan…- mi voz se escucha estrangulada…

-¿Es familiar suyo?- pregunta indiferente sin quitar la vista del monitor de la computadora…

-Es mi hija…

-En este momento la están atendiendo y no puede entrar…

-Por favor señorita, mi hija es muy nerviosa…

El teléfono suena y ella contesta primero con voz áspera y después melosa, y allí me quedo yo un momento de estúpida esperando, Charlie me hace una señal que le entiendo perfectamente, aprovecho que esta distraída con el teléfono y me asomo a los papeles… ¡bingo! La hoja de ingreso de mi hija está en la primera carpeta que abro, ella esta tan entretenida en su juego de solitario y su llamada que ni cuenta se da… Box 3 ala de pediatría… conozco este hospital aquí estoy haciendo mis practicas… camino de forma decidida y cuando me acerco el llanto desesperado de mi hija me hace correr… entro al lugar sin siquiera decir con permiso, ella se arroja a mis brazos, su pies esta tornándose morada y sus labios negros, pero ella se rehúsa a dejar que le inyecten…

-Ya estoy aquí mi amor…- la acomodo de forma de que su brazo quede accesible para el médico o quien sea que la va a canalizar, su llanto es estrangulado por la falta de aire….

Empiezo a tararear su canción _Goodnight my Ángel _

Su respiración se va pausando, el médico me pasa la mascarilla de oxigeno y se la coloco… allí en ms brazos veo como el color vuelve poco a poco a su piel, y su respiración se vuelve acompasada, trato de moverme pero ella esta aferrada a mi blusa con sus manos apuñadas…

-Recuéstese junto a ella…- escucho la voz de un hombre, volteo y miro al médico es joven rubio, con unos profundos ojos azules que me provocan escalofrió, en realidad todos los hombres me dan miedo… casi todos.

-Gracias…- susurro en respuesta toda sonrojada por la acción anterior…entre como loca pero por mi hija lo haría mil veces sin dudar...

-No tiene por qué darlas… por cierto mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock….-extiende su mano pero yo solo respondo con un asentimiento ni en un saludo permito que los hombres me toquen a menos que traiga mis guantes.

-Gracias doctor Whitlock… Bella swan…

-Un gusto… me gustaría que me respondiera algunas preguntas para el expediente de Vanesa…

-Con gusto doctor…

-Nombre completo…

-Vanesa Lilian Swan…

-Nombre de sus padres- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo…

-Soy madre soltera, Isabella Swan…

- Me gustaría que me dijera los antecedentes médicos de su familia, hipertensión diabetes, asma…

-Soy huérfana y por lo menos que yo sepa no padezco nada de eso…

-De parte de su…- no lo deje terminar…

-Nada…- respondí cortante...

-Ok, en ese caso me gustaría hacer varias pruebas para saber que causo esta crisis…

-Desde que nació a ella le diagnosticaron el asma, su primer crisis la tubo a los pocos días de nacida…

-¿Está siguiendo algún tratamiento?

- sí.

-¿Usa inhalador?

-Si siempre lo trae con ella…

- En un momento vendrá la enfermera a tomar las muestras para los análisis que necesito…

-Gracias doctor…

-De nada señorita Swan…

El médico salió del box y yo me levante un poco y mire a Alice que tenia la mirada perdida hacia la puerta…

-Alice, Alice ¡Alice!- al fin pego un salto y volteo a verme…

-¿Dime?- tenía cara de idiota de seguro le gusto el doctor Whitlock. Creo que el seria el sexto enamoramiento de esta semana…

-Dile a Charlie y Renee que Vanesa está un poco mejor…

-Mis papis te trajeron, hay pobres deben de estar muy preocupados por Vanesa…

-Alice por eso te estoy mandando…

-Bien, iré a decirles que Vanesa está bien y que no se preocupen…

Ella salió de la habitación y me quede viendo el rostro de mi hija, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, sus facciones son muy parecidas a las mías, Rosalie se burla diciendo que es mi clon en versión rubia, su cabello es de un lacio caído que no necesita plancha, es de un rubio como el sol, hermoso, y sus ojos son de un grisáceo que a veces se le miran azules y otras verdes… suspire mientras recorría su rostro con la yema de mis dedos… con mis apenas veintiún años de vida tengo una hija de siete años…

Y pensar que el peor día de mi vida se ha convertido en el mejor… suspire aunque trato de bloquear mi mente, mi pasado está allí tan presente y latente presentando ante mí como una película de terror ese fatídico día…

_**Flash back**_

Las niñas del orfanato debemos asistir a las escuelas públicas, es así como se hace en forks, que por ser un pueblo pequeño frio y lluvioso, por lógica el orfanato allí lo es, el edificio cuenta con tres dormitorios, uno de niñas otro de niños y uno más donde duermen las monjas que lo administran, la cocina el comedor un pequeño jardín donde sembramos hortalizas y se acabo el espacio, y como podrán imaginarse, no hay donde se puedan dar clases, vivimos al día; de la caridad de las personas, la ropa, zapatos, parte de nuestra alimentación, todo es por pura caridad, las hermanas encargadas de nuestro cuidado nos llaman a chicas maría y a los chicos José, y nos identifican de forma individual por el numero primero, segundo tercero,; yo soy María Quinta y me dicen Q… desde que entre al instituto me "adopto" Lauren Mallory la líder de las porristas, no se emocionen me adopto como su sirvienta, pero no me puedo quejar ni decir no, sus padres son los principales benefactores del orfanato y sigo la hermana Susan que es una bendición servir a aquellos que nos ayudan, yo le sirvo a ella desde limpiar su casillero, zapatos, hacer sus tareas… y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo en este momento… estoy en la biblioteca, terminando su tarea para iniciar con la mía… escucho la campanada que señala el final de los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol y las porristas, esa es mi señal de que la tarea debe estar terminada…

Me apuro a pasar los últimos apuntes cuanto la puerta se abre y entra ella con su aire de suficiencia, sin dirigirme la palabra toma las cosas y deja un papel y un billete en la mesa… se gira y se va…

-No deberías dejar que abuse así de ti…- me sobre salto con la voz de Lilian, la encargada de la biblioteca…

Me limito a encogerme de hombros- No me molesta, además yo estoy aprendiendo…- le resto importancia y me voy a acomodar los libros que ocupe y a sacar los que necesito para mi tarea… regreso a la mesa y allí hay un humeante café con leche…

-Bébetelo para que descanses un poco…

-Tengo demasiada tarea Lilian, debo terminarla….

- Pues bébelo mientras lees… toma.- me extiende un paquete de galletas de avena, sus favoritas- estamos solas no hay quien nos regañe por comer dentro…

Mi estomago agradece primero que yo con un rugido…- gracias- digo sonrojada, ella vuelve tras el mostrador y yo me centro en mi tarea… estoy tan concentrada que do un salto cuando Lilian toca mi hombro…

-Es tarde Q es hora de serrar ¿te falta mucho?

- La verdad es que si…

-Toma- me extiende las llaves- sabes cómo hacerlo - sonríe yo le sonrió de vuelta…

Ella se va y yo continuo con mi trabajo… para mí el tiempo está en pausa mientras leo y hago anotaciones, pero el tiempo sigue su curso, cuando termino el último trabajo, cierro y acomodo todo y guardo mis cosas, apago las luces y antes de cerrar siento un brusco golpe que me lanza hacia adentro de la biblioteca de nuevo…

-Te dije que aquí habría diversión…-dijo una voz

-A que esperamos, las porristas me dejaron duro con ese bailecito – dijo otro, yo aun estaba aturdida por el golpe…

-No se les hace que está muy chica.- dijo otra voz masculina…- no debe tener ni…

-Me importa una mierda su edad y quiero follar… hey tú el nuevo…

-No… no quiero…- su voz se escuchaba distorsionada como si estuviera borracho o drogado

-No te estamos preguntando… ¿quieres estar en el equipo? Si o no…

-Saben que si…

-Entonces serás el primero en follarla…- mi cuerpo se estremeció y me hice bolita en el piso…

-Pase todo las pruebas así que no necesito hacerlo…- su voz fue un poco más clara pero aun así…

-En ese caso quedas fuera y puedes decirle adiós a tu beca deportiva…

El se quedo en silencio un poco y después dijo las palabras que iniciaron mi condena- está bien…

-¡No!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y trate de levantarme pero ellos fueron mas rápidos y me atraparon, me retorcí pero ellos me tenían atrapada, uno dijo algo sobre corbatas, y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba atada a los estantes de libros que estaban pegados a la pared mis brazos y piernas completamente extendidos…

-Con ropa no…- dijo uno tirando se ella hasta rasgarla, traía el uniforme, un sweater de botones al frente rojo con una falda gris de patoles que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, medias y camisa blanca… todo ello salió volando, junto con mi ropa interior, estaba totalmente expuesta, yo me retorcía y gritaba hasta que uno me amordazo, seguí moviéndome hasta que el líder de ello me dio una fuerte bofetada que me dejo inconsciente, despertaba a medias sintiendo mi cuerpo ser partido de dolor, y sentía el cuerpo de alguno de ellos penetrándome como poseso aumentando el dolor, y llevándome de nuevo a la inconsciencia, no supe cuanto tiempo me tuvieron así, a su merced, adueñándose de mi cuerpo hasta que el ultimo quedo satisfecho, tampoco supe cuantos eran, ni me importaba ya, lo único quería es que este maldito dolor me matara y acabara con todo…

Pero no sucedió, cuando acabaron, cortaron los lazos con los que me tenían atada, y mi cuerpo se fue hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza fuertemente, me deje llevar por la oscuridad deseando jamás volver…

Pero mi deseo no se cumplió como muchos otros, y a los días, no sé cuantos desperté en el hospital, completamente golpeada…

-¿Cómo te sientes María?- conocí la voz de la madre Susan directora del orfanato…

-No se…- mi voz salió grave y me ardía la garganta….- ¿Qué paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No se…- mi mente me trajo flashazos de lo sucedido haciéndome soltar un fuerte sollozo…

-Te violaron María, la bibliotecaria te encontró desmadejada en el piso de la biblioteca, hace una semana…

-¿Ella está bien?

-Tubo una crisis nerviosa per ya está mejor… hay algo que debes saber… los jóvenes que abusaron de ti, no usaron protección, ya tomaron las muestras necesarias…

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

-Que existe una gran posibilidad de que estés embarazada María…

-Pero yo no…-que podía decir, sabía que la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer traía ese tipo de consecuencias… pero…así…

-Nadie sabe lo que paso ni a quien, solo hay especulaciones en el pueblo… en el orfanato les dijimos que estabas enferma, mañana te dan de alta y quiero que seas consiente de una cosa… si estas embarazada no puedes quedarte con nosotros, nos traerías muchos problemas, que pueden llévanos hasta la clausura del lugar, y tu sabes que saldrían perjudicados los demás...

-¿A dónde iré?- Creí pensarlo pero lo dije en voz alta...

-No se María….

Me dieron el alta y me fui al orfanato de nuevo, no regrese a la escuela, me pasaba ayudando en los quehaceres del lugar… y mis peores temores se confirmaron, dos meses después, me desmaye cuando estaba barriendo bajo las camas y en el hospital me dijeron que estaba embarazada…

Llore, y llore, si no podía conmigo sola menos con un hijo de nadie… me quede en el pasillo con la mirada ausente y las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, ya no podía volver al orfanato, la madre fue clara, si estaba embarazada ya no podía estar allí...

-Toma…-una pequeña mano me extendió un pañuelo blanco...

-Gracias- dije cuando encontré mi voz

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No lo creo...- dije levantándome y encaminándome a la salida...

-Espera…- me llamo y voltee a verla, era una mujer morena bajita con una sonrisa amable…

-Yo…. Yo escuche lo que te dijo la madre la vez que estuviste internada, yo iba a ponerte el medicamento…

-Ah,- fue mi respuesta y continúe con mi camino…

-¡Espera!—me alcanzo y me tendió una tarjeta y un billete doblado.

-Que es eso- titubeo un poco.

-Esta es la dirección de mi hermana en Seattle y con este dinero puedes irte, ella tiene un negocio y puedes trabajar allí por lo menos un tiempo.

-Gracias. -Digo y me alejo.

**Fin de flash back**

-Mami, ¿Por qué lloras?

Ni siquiera me había percatado de ello…

-Es que me asuste mucho… ¿Por qué no usaste tu inhalador?

-Es que lo deje en el cole… lo siento mami no quise asustarte…

-No pasa nada mi amor… solo que no se vuelva a repetir….

-Lo prometo mami…

Entro el doctor de nuevo, algo en su mirada, no sé qué pero se me hacia familiar…

-Los estudios salieron muy bien, que continúe con el tratamiento en casa, hay una epidemia de rotavirus y no queremos que se enferme también…

-Gracias doctor Witlock

-Por nada señorita Swan- mire la hora y ya eran las seis de la mañana, apenas si me daba tiempo de ir a casa para alistarme y volver al hospital para seguir con mis practicas…

En cuanto entre a la casa me di una ducha rápida, tome mi bata y me encamine de regreso al hospital, alabados sean los que inventaron los autos veloces…

Pero por llegar tarde tuve que aparcar lejos, entre y me recibieron con la noticia que teníamos reunión, me encamine al auditorio del hospital que era donde se hacen las reuniones, casi todo el personal estaba allí…

-Les cite aquí para hacerle ver los cambios que a partir de hoy se llevaran a cabo en el hospital… como es del dominio público hace poco tuve un conato de infarto y por salud he de ceder mi lugar en la dirección del hospital, no se había hecho antes porque se estaban buscando las personas más aptas para ocupar los puestos, mi esposa Atheonora deja la administración, así como mi hijo Ethan deja la dirección médica, puesto que mudaremos nuestra residencia- el doctor Aro Vulturi hablaba con voz firme y suave- la dirección médica queda a cargo de su compañero Jasper Witlock,- todos aplaudimos, el doctor traía una cara de sueño tal vez cubrió el turno de la noche- la administración estará a cargo del Lic. Emmett Macarty- el mencionado se puso de pie y juro que en mi vida había visto un hombre ta grande e intimidante como el- y por último y más importante mi sucesor el señor Edward Masen … -allí se detuvo el mundo, de pie al lado de Aro apareció un dios bajado del Olimpo, cabello cobrizo completamente desordenado que gritaba sexi en cada movimiento, unos ojos que no distinguí el color a la distancia pero la mirada gritaba sexi, el cuerpo dios desee tener en m inmóvil ese programa que dice que escanea y poder ver debajo de ese Armani color vino, por dios su boca, se levanto de un lado sonriendo se una forma que gritaba sexi… creo que si doy un paso al frente me resbala con mi propia baba… siento un codazo en mi costado y es mi amiga Renata que me señala al frente con la mirada sacándome de mi ensoñación y volviéndome al discurso de Aro.

-… como saben hace un par de días de termino de construir la ampliación del hospital, y como consecuencia se contrataran mas médicos, he hablado con los directivos entrantes y decidimos contratar de las personas que están haciendo sus prácticas aquí… Edward has los honores…

_Sí que me haga los honores, _mierda,desde cuando me llama la atención un hombre de esa manera, jamás había pasado

_-_De cada área contrataremos dos personas, pediatría, Heidi Mark y Joshua Lee….-siguió nombrando otras áreas, yo no me apunte porque yo estaba como voluntaria, así que solo me dedique a ver el movimiento de su antojable boca y la forma como les sonreía y asentía con la cabeza en dirección de la persona mencionada cuando se ponía de pie…- …por ultimo ginecología, en esta área se ha decidido contratar tres en lugar de dos, Victoria Redson, Fred Little e Isabella Swan_- ¿what?..._ creo que estoy alucinando por dios esos sexis labios acaban de pronunciar mi nombre… unos brazos me sacaron de mi trance…

-Felicidades amiga… te lo mereces…

-… me gustaría que las personas que nombre para recibir una plaza en este hospital se queden al final de la reunión… Aro—hizo una inclinación para cederle el lugar…

- Es todo compañeros muchas gracias por el tiempo que aguantaron a esta gruñón – reímos- y espero que pueden trabajar en equipo con sus nuevos directivos…

Todos aplaudimos y los demás salieron dejándonos a los quince que recibiríamos un contrato, el gigante nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos en la parte delantera de las sillas

- Ustedes al igual que nosotros iniciaremos a partir de mañana con nuestro trabajo, pero como saben aquí los horarios son variados pero no por ser nuevos les haremos la típica de dejarles las jornadas más difíciles, en el orden que fueron nombrados me dirán que horario se ajusta a sus necesidades y porque, indicaran hora de entrada, salida y día de descanso…

Uno a uno fue exponiendo sus razones y cada vez se acercaban mas a mí, note como el sexi me miraba muy seguido.

-¿Isabella?

-solo Bella por favor- _bravo grandiosa respuesta_, me aplaudió mi vocecita interna….

-bien Bella, es una pregunta un tanto personal ¿Cuántos años tienes?- como siempre mi inoportuno sonrojo llego _¿Por qué no tengo padres a quienes reclamarles por este defecto de fabrica? _

-Veintiuno…- escuche que el gigante silbo por lo bajo…

-Eres muy joven para ser ginecóloga…

-Solo me esforcé por terminar luego mi carrera…- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

-¿Leíste su expediente Edward dice que e recibió con honores?- dijo el gigante sorprendido…

-Eso leí- dijo el sexi mirándome de forma que no supe descifrar- ahora si dime bella…

-¿Qué?- _¿Cómo quería que mi cerebro funcione mirándome así?-_ ah sí, a mí se me facilita el horario de la mañana de ocho a tres y media… de lunes a viernes…

-¿alguna razón en especial?

-Ella da consulta gratuita en el albergue para adolecentes embarazadas por las tardes y los sábados desde las diez hasta las cuatro de la tarde…- respondió Heidi mirándome sobre el hombro.

-¿Le pregunte algo a usted doctora Mark?- indago el sexi alzando una ceja…_ ¿hacer eso se ve sexi? Definitivamente en el sí._

-No, lo siento…-hizo un ridículo mohín.

-Bien continuemos, hare como que la doctora Mark no dijo nada, dime Bella…

- En las tardes trabajo en el albergue para embarazadas que no tienen hogar, al igual que los sábados…

-¿No le sería más fácil entonces trabajar en el horario nocturno?

-no, tengo… otros compromisos…

- Sus padres son dueños del fantasy y ella trabaja con ellos...

-Última vez que le permito responder por la doctora Swan la próxima vez le pediré que se retire y hablare con Aro para reconsiderar su contrato doctora Mark.

Ella solo asintió y se agacho, y obedecí hablar con la verdad, bueno casi toda- ese horario se ajusta porque estoy trabajando mientras mi hija está en el colegio- se escucho un jadeo colectivo, el único de los presentes que sabía de la existencia de Vanesa era el doctor Witlock y por el show que hice- así no la descuido, mi horario de salida coincide con su salida y puedo llevarla y recogerla, en las noches las paso con ella haciendo tareas y otras cosas, y los fines de semana trabajo con mis padres en el Fantasy…

-Ya escuchamos todas sus razones a la hora de salida en el chocador habrá una hoja con los horarios que les corresponderán a cada uno, se sopesaran sus razones para dejarles los horarios que pidieron… pueden retirarse por este día trabajaran como normalmente lo hacen…

-Salimos pero el doctor Witlock me intercepto en el camino- Bella, ¿te puedo llamar así?- asentí- ¿Cómo sigue Vanesa?

-Cuando el deje en casa estaba mejor… por cierto con las prisas se me olvido llamar a la profesora para avisarle…

-Si ocupas un justificante medico solo dime….

-Gracias doctor Witlock…

-Nada de eso dime Jasper…

-Gracias Jasper…

Me fui a iniciar mi día pero por el camino me sonó el móvil y me apure a contestar…

-Dime pa…- así le decía a Charlie

-Bella…. Yo…

-Suéltalo- sabía que era algo referente al Fantasy siempre que me pide un favor así se pone nervioso…

- Te acuerdas de James y Laurent…-

-Como olvidarlos, ¿Qué dicen las chicas?- ellos son una pareja gay y muy amigos de la familia…

-Pues como favor personal me pidieron que Cristal tuviera un par de bailes esta noche…

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- pregunte mientras me recargaba en la pared…

- Al parecer unos ex compañeros de la universidad consiguieron un excelente trabajo y quieren traerlos al Fantasy….

-Y quieren que yo baile…

-Si quieren que bailes fuego…- esa era una canción muy erótica que hacía tiempo que no bailaba, por lo mismo, durante la presentación de ese numero la última vez que lo hice un borracho se masturbo en su mesa… _que asco…_ lo cacharon y dijo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni el único que él había visto por lo menos otros tres acariciándose… desde entonces no lo había hecho ese acto me produce asco…

-Pa, sabes por qué no lo hago ¿se lo dijiste?

-Se lo dije pero dice que hagas de cuenta que el baile es solo para nosotros como lo haces en los ensayos…

-Tratare Charlie… será general...

-No, bailaras en el cristal de la zona vip special.

-Sabes que así no me gusta usarla Charlie…

- Lo sé pero sabes que no le puedo decir que no a ellos…

-Entiendo- suspire y me mordí el labio, una mala costumbre que tengo cuando estoy nerviosa- ¿A qué horas?

-Dijeron que a las diez… pero tú tienes la última palabra…

-Está bien… nos vemos allí…

-¿Qué harás con Vanesa?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hoy Rosalie está con Jacob haciendo el inventario de bebidas para hacer el siguiente pedido y Alice tiene una cita… si quieres ¿podemos tra…?

-No papa, sabes que no me gusta que vaya al Fantasy

-Lo sé, pero podemos decirle a Ángela que la cuide, en la oficina por supuesto y en cuanto termines se van a casa…

-Sabes que no querrá quedarse en la oficina… en fin veré que hacemos… debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos pa… dale un beso a ma de mi parte…

-Se lo daré Bella… cuídate…

Mi turno de trabajo se acabo antes de lo que pudiera imaginar y cuando llegue al checador ya estaban los demás allí, me hice un hueco y para sorpresa mía respetaron el horario que pedí con todas sus condiciones.

-Felicidades Bella conmoviste a la directiva con el cuento de la hija de haber sabido yo también me invento una…

-No…- alguien e interrumpió a mis espaldas

-Señorita Mark le agradecería que se refiriera a sus compañeras de forma más cortés…- Aro estaba tras nosotros…

-Lo siento doctor…

-Eso espero, en los veinte años que he sido director de distintos hospitales y los últimos diez en este lugar siempre hemos trabajado en armonía… ¿sabe usted porque doctora Mark?- ella negó con la cabeza- porque las manzanas podridas las sacamos antes de que pudran a las demás… que tengan un buen día todos… - con eso se fue dejándonos a todos en un silencio sepulcral…

Me fui a casa, pero por el camino compre comida china, bastante arroz y rollitos primavera que era el favorito de Vanesa…

-¡Mi amor ya llegue…!- grite en canto entre la puerta.

-¡Estoy en el cuarto mami!- subí las escaleras y entre al caos… perdón nuestro cuarto, las niñas, ósea Alice y Vanesa estaban haciendo un desfile de modas por supuesto con mi ropa…

-Viste que bien me queda mami…-dijo Vanesa modelándome mi vestido Versage azul que traía puesto y mis Jimmy Chao

-Estás hermosa, creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mí...-me acerque y le di un abrazo y un beso- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Muy bien mami… ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? Ya sé un maratón de películas…

-Lo siento mi amorcito pero debe trabajar hoy…

-¿Puedo ir a verte bailar? Anda mami solo me dejas verte en los ensayos yo quiero verte con todo eso de la ropa que hace mi tía Alice…

-Sabes porque no Vanesa….

-Pero puedo hacerlo desde las cabinas anda mami…- _hay señor porque le diste el don de los pucheros irresistibles…_

-Bien será en el área "VIP special", usaras la cabina morada….- comenzó a bailar y brincar por el cuarto emocionada…- Vanesa pero si quieres ir primero debemos comer y acomodar todo…

-Yo voy a…- dijo Alice tratando de zafarse

-Vas a ayudarnos a acomodar…

-Pero bella…

-Nada de pero… tú vas a ayudarnos…

-Pero primero comemos…- dijo Alice, yo sabía que era para ganar tiempo y no ayudar la conocía bastante bien…

-Vamos….

En el comedor estaban las cajas de comida que Vanesa no tardo en destapar, y servirse primero, terminamos la comida, limpiamos la cocina, y después el cuarto, Vane se puso sus leggis morados, su color favorito, con un blusón de punto color perla con botones morados quiso su liso cabello suelto con una diadema con una flor de piedras moradas al lado izquierdo y unas bailarinas beis se veía hermosa, bueno ella es hermosa...

-Estás hermosa mi amor…

-Gracias…

-Vamos…

Salimos de la mano y subimos al coche, le abroche le cinturón y maneje ahora si con precaución al club… entre por la puerta trasera, directo al camerino, mi vestuario con todo y maquillaje listos para mi, de seguro había sido las chicas lo habían preparado…

-Wow mami todo es hermoso…

-Mi amor te voy a pedir un favor ¿si?

- Dime mami…

-El baile que voy a hacer allá… es…-_ como diablos le explicas a una niña de siete años lo que es un baile erótico…_

_-_ Ya se mami, el baile es así…- se movió lento recorriendo su cuerpecito con las manos…

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le pregunte sorprendida…

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dormía y te ibas a ensayar?-asentí- pues no me dormía me quedaba quietita, quietita para después ir a verte…

-Eres una tramposa mi amor- la "reprendí"

-Perdóname mami es que me gusta verte bailar… cuando lo haces tus ojos brillan de una manera especial… eres tú, pero feliz…- nunca pensé que mi hija creyera eso…

-Está bien Vanesa ahora vamos a arreglarme… ¿Qué color quieres mi cabello hoy?

-¿Puedes usar el tuyo...? A mí me gusta mucho…

- Sabes que no…mejor uso como el tuyo ¿Qué tal?

-sipirilipi…

-¿Qué fue eso Vanesa?

-Una palabra que significa si pero se oye mejor mira sipirilipi…

Reí negando con la cabeza e inicie toda el show del maquillaje, vestuario y demás, en este baile estaba cubierta completamente con un traje de látex rojo pero transparente, debajo llevo una tanga un rojo más intenso en combinación con el brasier, mis labios igual de rojos y unos tacones de veinte centímetros, todo completamente sugerente, mi peluca rubia en rulos con un semi recogido de lado… que dejaba ver el escote de la espalda.

-Te ves divina mami, si no te hubiera visto vestirte creyera que eres otra persona… toma- me extiendo mi antifaz de pedrería rojo y me lo coloque…- Porque usas eso mami ¿te da vergüenza bailar?

-Nunca mi amor pero es parte de todo el show…

-Woralestes

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Que me sorprendiste mami…

La puerta se abrió y entraron Charlie y Renee…

-Hola pa- bese a Charlie- Hola ma- bese a Renee

-Hola cariño… ¿lista para dejar babeando a los cuerazos que vienen con las chicas?

-Me voy a poner celoso Renee…

Renee beso la mejilla de Charlie…- Que este a dieta no impide que aprecie el menú…

-Ya, ya, lo que digas…- miro a Vanesa y le abrió los brazos y ella no dudo en arrojarse a ellos…- ¿Cómo está la reina de la casa?

-Muy bien tito…-le lleno la cara de besos

-Y para la tita Renee no hay…-se hizo la ofendida…

-Claro que si tita…

-Anda que ya es hora de tu baile, suerte…

-Gracias pa… les encargo a Vanesa…

-No te preocupes ve y demuéstrales porque cristal es la mejor…

Salí del camerino y me dirigí al lugar y repetí mi mantra antes de entrar a la caja de cristal, mire cinco sombras sabia que dos de ellas eran las chicas pero las otras tres ni idea, lo que si note es que uno de ellos era muy robusto y sobresalía de los demás….

La música empezó y fluyo a través de mí, deje que el saxofón sedujera mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por las notas, mis caderas tenían ese vaivén que seducía, como un encantador de serpientes… la música acabo a la vez que se apago el reflector que iluminaba la caja de cristal…

Escuche silbidos y aplausos y la típica pedida de otra… James se acerco a la caja…

-Cristal, te luciste baby…

-ya me conoces baby…- le guiñe el ojo y le lance un beso

-Puedes hacerme el favor de deleitarnos con otro baile…

-Tengo uno nuevo… pero es la contraparte de de este… se llama ángel escondido…

-Adelante baby… sorpréndeme- me guiño el ojo y se fue con sus amigos… la luz lo siguió esa era una broma de él y Xavier el de iluminación… cuando la luz llego a los acompañantes me quede de piedra… allí frente mi estaban, el sexi… acompañado de Jasper y el gigante… _hice mi baile más sensual para el…oh por Dios…_

_**Es mi nueva historia la escribí hace algún tiempo pero no la encontraba aunque no está completa pero ya la continuare jijijiji, decidí compartirla con ustedes espero sea de su agrado….**_

_***Dick Tracy es un personaje detective de caricatura que se transmitía en los noventa…**_

_***Coyote ugly es una película con Piper Perabo estrenada en el 2000**_

_**Besoooooootes**_


	2. Primer dia

Mis ojos quedaron fijos al frente, mirando ahora con claridad los cinco hombres los invitados de James no eran otros que los nuevos directivos del hospital, el ropero gigante, recordé fue nombrado el nuevo administrador, el médico que atendió a Vanesa, Whitlock si recordaba bien, y el sexi, que en ese momento bebía lo que parecía un whiskey, James se acerco de nuevo a mi dejando a su pareja Laurent y amigos aun en los sofás pero note la vista de sexi clavada…

-Voy a cambiarme- dije al fin cuando encontré mi voz y la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

-Te esperaremos con ganas baby- escuche decir a James cuando salía de la cabina, en mi mente estaban grabados los penetrantes ojos verdes de sexi…

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?- pregunto Charlie y parpadee para ubicarme

-Si pa es solo el desvelo, anoche no dormí y sabes cómo me va con eso- _ni tu sola te la creíste_ me recrimine.

-Entonces ve a descansar de seguro que James entiende- me motivo Charlie, pero una vena que no pensé tener, esa que te hace sentir a gusto con la mirada de un hombre me motivo a seguir, quería bailar para él, que me viera…_diablos me estoy perdiendo._

Con la ayuda de Charlie y Renee estuve lista en un parpadeo, con un vestido de gasa, que enseñaba y a la vez no, de esos modelos que dejan con ganas de ver más, me coloque mis tacones y antifaz, pero esta vez no repetí mi mantra, entre a la cabina y fije mis ojos en él, por lo menos en la sombra que sabía era sexi, cerré los ojos unos segundos en lo que Xavier enfocaba la luz y la música fluyera, baile como nunca lo había hecho realmente sentí la seducción en el baile, sentí cada movimiento, y disfrute como nunca, la adrenalina de saber que sexi me miraba y no sabía quién soy fue un aliciente que…_ mierda ya me perdí definitivamente_.

La música termino, y James se acerco aplaudiendo al igual que los otros, casi, sexi no lo hacía.

- Wow baby me has dejado sin palabras, cada vez te superas tu misma y mira que parece imposible…

- no seas barbero baby que no necesito de tus halagos, ahora si me permites iré a ponerme ropa de verdad…

- No hagas eso baby, mejor ven y tomate una copa con nosotros, los chicos han quedado encantados contigo, creo que a Edward hasta se le escurrió la baba, no parpadeo siquiera en todo el baile…

No pude detener el sonrojo, gracias al cielo traía el antifaz puesto y lo pude ocultar

- no exageres baby, mejor vuelve a atender a tus amigos, yo me iré a cambiar para volver a casa, no es bueno para Vanesa estar despierta tan tarde.

-¡Cielos mi babywow está aquí! ¿Dónde? Quiero llenar de besos esas sonrojadas mejillas igualitas a las de su madre-James volteaba hacia todos lados buscando a mi hija

- Pues será después, si quieres puedes ir a casa mañana y podrás hacerlo por ahora nos vamos nosotras que debemos madrugar, al colegio y al trabajo.

- No seas aguafiestas baby, que a mi babywow no le pasara nada por desvelarse un poco.

-Sabes que no es eso James, no me gusta que ella este en este ambiente.- suspire, si en un lugar "normal" se corren peligros aquí se multiplican por mil

-Te dejo pues ya me llamaste James y eso significa que te has enojado y nada me pone triste que tenerte enojada baby.

-Gracias, como te dije puedes ir a verla cuando quieras.- le sonreí para que viera que no estaba enojada.

-¿Me dejaras decirle que soy su padre?- esa era una "pelea" que teníamos siempre pues el aseguraba ser el padre de Vanesa porque tienen el mismo tono rubio de cabello.

- En todo caso sería madre y ya tiene una baby- reí saliendo de la cabina para ir a mi camerino.

Me deje caer en la silla frente al tocador, tome varias inhalaciones profundas, había bailado frente al único hombre que hacia reaccionar mi cuerpo como el de una mujer.

En el espejo estaba pegada una nota

_Cariño:_

_Vanesa quería verte bailar_

_y sabes que con ese puchero_

_no se le puede negar nada_

_la dejamos en el privado morado_

_dijo que tú ya lo sabías._

_estaremos en el despacho._

_Besitos_

_Charlie._

Sonreí tomando el desmaquillador y las toallitas, talle mi rostro quitando todo rastro, recordé a mi amiga y "pareja" en la universidad, en este momento estaba de vacaciones, ella me defendió y protegió en todo momento, llego al grado de aparentar ser mi pareja, si bien es cierto que ella es bisexual, yo jamás he sentido atracción por nadie, ni de mi mismo sexo ni del opuesto, una vez ella misma me dijo que el trauma que me habían dejado esos malnacidos me provoco una aversión sexual tan grande que tal vez podía ser asexual ósea que ni para acá ni para allá, Ta fue mi salvavidas en medio del caos que conlleva la escuela, los chicos querían acercarse y tocarme con cualquier pretexto cosa que no tolero, jamás he permitido que me toque un hombre ni siquiera en un saludo, los únicos que lo hacen son pa, ma y mi baby ¿será porque son gay?, es lo más seguro.

Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y me puse unos jeans desgastados con una polera sin manga negra con el logo del Fantasy en la parte del frente y "Swan" en la parte de atrás, ese era el uniforme de los empleados de barra o meseras, la poca ropa y escotes se limitaban a las chicas del escenario, no era el típico antro de mala muerte donde se compra y vende sexo, _es un lugar donde se expone la belleza femenina y su sensualidad…_palabras textuales de Charlie y Renee Swan.

Salí del camerino rumbo al privado morado donde debía estarme esperando Vanesa, digo debía porque estaba completamente vacio, me Salí de allí y fui a la oficina de Ángela, que conectaba por un pasillo interno con los privados, pero estaba sola.

-Angie no has visto a Vanesa de casualidad – pregunte lo más tranquila posible

-Estuvo aquí hace un momento pero me dijo que iría con su tía Rose-afirmo y siguió contestando llamadas

-Gracias Angie- Salí de allí sin esperar respuesta por los pasillos internos fui hasta el despacho donde estaban rose y Jacob con una montaña de papeles pero no había señal de Vanesa.

-¿No han visto a Vanesa?- pregunte con angustia

- No ha venido por aquí Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada Rosalie

- La deje en el privado morado mientras yo estaba en el show y después fui a cambiarme cuando volví no estaba y Ángela me dijo que venía hacia acá-me apresure a decir con mi estomago contraído de los nervios.

-Tranquila hermana debe andar por allí- susurro Rosalie en tono condescendiente.

-¡¿Pero dónde?!- grite desesperada haciendo entrar a Charlie y Renee asustados

-¿Qué pasa Bell?-pregunto Charlie al ver mi rostro ya surcado por las lagrimas

-Vanesa no está pa, no la encuentro- dije desesperada, sentía que me estaba asfixiando de la angustia

-Vamos al cuarto de Stefan, las cámaras deben saber dónde anda mi diablilla- me abrazo Renee, un abrazo tan maternal como el que necesitaba en ese momento.

Me deje guiar, Stefan Stravinski un ruso genio en tecnología era nuestro operador, su baja estatura le causo muchas molestias en su niñez y juventud, cosa que lo obligo a encerrarse en su mundo tecnológico, a sus veintiún años puede ser la envidia del mejor operador de la nasa, con su metro cincuenta de estatura, le sobra ingenio.

-Buenas noches Stefan, podrías por favor mostrarnos las ultimas horas del privado morado- dijo rápidamente pa mientras que ma se sentaba en una silla conmigo en su regazo, mis piernas no tenían fuerza, absolutamente nada de energía.

- por supuesto Charlie, ¿podría saber que buscamos?- pregunto mientras tecleaba mil garabatos en la computadora.

-A Vanesa- respondió pa rápidamente

-Ahora que hizo esa diablilla, no me digan desapareció de donde la dejaste Bell- sonrió con ternura negando con la cabeza.

-Exacto-dije ahogada

-Tranquila será mas fácil de lo que crees, ¿trae con ella los aretes que le regale en su cumpleaños?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada

- Claro como tú le dijiste no se los quita por nada del mundo- asegure

-Entonces déjame decirte que esa diablilla está en el VIP donde acabas de hacer tu show- aseguro, no dije gracias, no dije nada sino Salí corriendo del lugar.

Entre como tornado en el lugar y me quede estática a la mitad del mismo, mi hija estaba sentada en un pufs, que por cierto no estaba allí cuando bailé, en una charla cerrada con el grupo...

-Mamita, mira mi babywow- grito señalando a james

-Ya sé que es James hija ¿podrías decirme porque no me esperaste donde te dije?- le pregunte con los dientes apretados

- Perdón mami lo que pasa es que mire a baby wow y quise venir a darle un beso pero el me presento a sus amigos- señalo a sexi y a los demás.

- Pero eso no es razón para escapar me hubieras esperado y yo te traigo con el mira que me has dado un susto de muerte Vanesa- la regañe con mi voz quebrada.

- Lo siento mamita- me miro con ese puchero que sabía bien derretía mi corazón- ¿Me perdonas?

-Sabes que si bebé pero por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así, anda despídete de baby wow y de sus amigos para irnos es noche y mañana tienes colegio- le apresure cosa que no le agradó

- Pero mamita yo quiero estar otro ratito con baby wow- insistió mi hija pero yo no podía estar allí, sexi me ponía los cabellos de punto y otras partes de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento cariño James puede ir a verte a casa mañana después del colegio pero en este instante nos vamos nosotras que ya es hora de dormir- le asegure ganándome de nuevo un puchero de su parte

- Pero tú tienes que trabajar mamita y yo puedo estar mientras con baby wow- afirmo la tramposa de mi hija.

- Lo siento cariño pero sabes que solo vine por un trabajo en especial y ya está hecho mis días de trabajo siguen siendo los fines de semana- le aclare para que dejara el asunto por la paz.

- Bien pues…- se cruzo de brazos- deja me despido- camino hacia los sofás- oh mamita mira que no te he presentado y tú dices que eso es falta de educación- sonrió triunfal

- No hace falta que lo hagas conozco a Laurent, a James y los otros tres son mis nuevos jefes en el hospital sin mencionar que el joven rubio es el mismo doctor que te atendió en ayer.- ella me miro fijamente como no creyendo lo que le dije

- Bien deja me despido ahora sipirilipi- se acerco a james primero y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- nos vemos babywow estaré esperando mi regalo mañana

-Por supuesto que allí estaré mi babywow- sonrió respondiendo el beso.

Camino hacia Laurent- Chocolatito recuérdale a baby wow que lo estaré esperando.

-No tienes que pedirlo chocolatito blanco- sonrió Laurent haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran

- Nos vemos peluchoso- ¿Qué? Mi hija no dejaba nadie vivo con eso de sus sobrenombres- Cuídate y trata mi mamita bien en si trabajo.

- Claro que si peluchosa- sonrió el licenciado Macarty acariciando la cabellera de mi hija

- Gatito, cuida mucho a tus enfermos y no los inyectes mucho mira que duele- le dijo al doctor Whitlock señalándolo con un dedo

- Te prometo que solo dejare que los inyecten cuando sea muy necesario- respondió este con una sonrisa.

- Leoncito, por favor no vayas a cortarte o peinarte ese pelo que hace que te veas muy shik es mas diría que te ves sexi pero esa palabra solo la pueden decir los grandes- _mierda mi hija está en mi misma sintonía así que mi nuevo jefe es un leoncito sexi._

- Veré que hago Vanesa- se despidió cortes al parecer no iba mucho con los juegos

-Con su permiso- me despedí

- Que le vaya bien señorita Swan- se despidieron a la vez mis jefes, gracias al cielo James no me toco o se despidió de mano porque tendría que hacerlo con los demás.

-Gracias- susurre sin saber si me escuchaban o no. Salimos en silencio tomando el pasillo interno, directo al estacionamiento privado, allí junto a mi auto estaban Charlie y Renee con los brazos abiertos a los que no dudamos en entrar Vanesa y yo.

- Que susto nos has dado pequeña, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres quedarte sin titos- le susurro Charlie con voz ronca de seguro conteniendo las lagrimas

- Por supuesto que no tito, a mi no me gusta que mi mamita y ustedes estén tristes por mi culpa- susurro jalando los bigotes negros y gruesos de Charlie

- Anda ve con tu madre es hora de descansar no quiero que mi nieta hermosa se duerma en clases- le sonrió Renee besando sus cabellos

- Claro tita y no te olvides que falta poco para que acabe el ciclo escolar y me van a entregar un reconocimiento por mis calificaciones y quiero que vayan- mi niña era la que tenia mejor promedio en su salón, era demasiado astuta y sabia aprovecharlo para bien.

- Besitos pa, ma, nos veos en casa- me despedí de ellos abriendo la puerta para que subiera Vanesa y colocarle el cinturón.

- Descansa cariño, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno- aseguro Charlie lanzándome un beso volado.

Asentí y prendí el auto, maneje como lo hacía siempre que me acompaña mi hija, dentro de los límites de velocidad, para cuando llevábamos cinco minutos en carretera Vanesa ya estaba dormida.

La baje del auto y la recosté en su cama, le quité la ropa y le puse su pijama de piolín, yo me quite la ropa y me puse una camiseta vieja de los Marlines de Florida que le robe a Charlie, hacia ya bastante tiempo atrás. Con eso y mis braguitas me acosté teniendo un sueño plagado de leones sexis.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñé sin las pesadillas de siempre, solo unos inquietantes ojos verdes que me perseguían y me atormentaban.

Me levante temprano como siempre, me duche y puse la alarma para Vanesa, baje y me puse a preparar el desayuno, para mi hija le encantaba que le preparara fruta con yogurt y cereal, así que partí de varias frutas, las coloque en un tazón grande para que hubiera suficiente para todos, Charlie fue quien inicio con la tradición de este desayuno, aunque en un principio ni Renee ni las chicas ni yo lo aceptamos muy bien, cuando Vanesa llego a la edad de decidir por si misma exige ese desayuno diario.

También hice unas tostadas y jugo de naranja natural para Renee, puse la cafetera para que estuviera listo para Charlie.

Cuando deje todo listo volví a mi cuarto para ponerme mi uniforme y revisar como iba Vanesa con sus cosas.

- Buenos días mami- saludo encanto entre por la puerta

- Buenos días mi amor- sonreí al ver que ya estaba duchada y con el uniforme puesto, ahora estaba pasando un cepillo por su cabello.- ¿te ayudo con eso?- pregunte y ella asintió rápidamente.

- Mami tus nuevos jefes están yumi yumi- me dijo haciendo que se me cayera el cepillo de las manos

- Esas no son cosa que debe decir una niña de tu edad Vanesa- la reprendí aunque _por lo menos león sexi si lo era estaba bastante yumi yumi._

-Porque mamita, mis compañeras del colegio llevan fotos de chicos guapos y dicen que están yumi y tus jefes son muy guapos sobre todo leoncito así todo serio se ve muy yumi yumi- rio mi hija no se qué haré con ella si así es de pequeña no quiero ni imaginármela en plena adolescencia.

-Deja de decir eso Vanesa y vamos a desayunar que no queremos llegar tarde ni al colegio ni al trabajo- termine de trenzarle el cabello y le coloque un broche de piolín hecho de piedritas brillantes que le regalo Alice.

- Vamos mamita que mi anaconda quiere devorarse ese desayuno- aseguró sobándose la tripa

- ¿Tu anaconda?- pregunte riendo

-Claro son las serpientes más grandes y mas comelonas y mis tripitas así están ahora, vamos a alimentar a mi anaconda- jalo mi mano y la detuve.

- Anda tu a darle de comer a tu anaconda que yo me visto y bajo enseguida.

-Mami- me miro con carita de yo no fui- Se me cayó el maquillaje sobre tu pantalón es que quise sacar mi brillito para los labios y se me resbalo lo siento- salió disparada del cuarto dejándome como estatua en medio del camino voltee a mi cama donde haba dejado mi ropa lista y efectivamente estaban con una gran mancha de maquillaje liquido, con un suspiro camine rumbo a mi closet, que prácticamente estaba vacío, era la segunda vez que posponía la colada, ayer me tocaba hacerlo pero con lo de la recaída de Vanesa y el tener que bailar anoche se me olvido y la semana pasada atendí un parto de emergencia en el centro comunitario, lo único que me quedaba allí era lo que no me gustaba usar, vestidos, odio usar vestidos pero no me queda de otra.

Revise todos y encontré una falda a la rodilla tipo lápiz en color caqui una blusa camisera azul rey, un cinto ancho caqui también y unas bailarinas del mismo color por nada del mundo me pondría tacones para ir al trabajo. Me recogí el cabello en un chongo apretado, no me gustaba batallar con mi cabello mientras trabajaba, me puse un poco de maquillaje, una sombra azulada difuminada en los ojos un poco de brillo en los labios y rímel, Salí y Vanesa estaba terminando su desayuno.

- Wow mamita te ves yumi yumi- dijo sonriente

- Deja ya esa palabra Vanesa y anda a lavarte los dientes que se nos hace tarde.- la apure.

-Ya voy mamita- corrió al cuarto mientras yo me serbia un poco de fruta.

Comí rápido y me lave los dientes, tome mi lentes adaptados, subimos al auto y emprendimos el camino ya conocido, mi hija prendió la radio y al puso en una estación de canciones viejitas, a pesar de su corta edad le encantaban ese tipo de música y la clásica.

-esta me gusta esta bonita- dijo al escuchar a música supe rápidamente de cual se trataba _Eclipse total del amor_.

-Suena bien- sonreí aunque no podía negar que a mí también me gusta.

La canción acabo al llegar al colegio, no quedaba tan lejos, y manejar por las calles de Las Vegas no era un desafío para mi, mas si vivíamos en las afueras.

- Pórtate bien Vanesa cuando salga del hospital vengo por ti- dije desabrochando su cinturón antes de tomar su mano para bajar del auto.

- Sabes que si mami, ¿me das un abrazo?- siempre lo pedía y yo jamás me he negado a hacerlo, yo crecí deseándolos y mi hija tendría tantos cuantos quiera- Te qui… auch- su cabello se enredo con los botones de mi blusa y tiro fuerte haciendo volar los dos primeros botones, ¿podría mejorar?

- Lo siento mami estropee tu blusa- se disculpo rápidamente

- Fue un accidente no te preocupes, mejor entra que se te hace tarde y yo también debo ir a trabajar.

- Te amo mami- grito desde la puerta

- También te amo- sonreí viendo como entraba de la mano de su amiga jane, desde el primer día se cayeron bien y allí están como hermanitas.

Mire mi blusa a ver si no enseñaba de mas, no me daba tiempo de volver a casa para cambiarme sin contar que era esta o un vestido no muy propio para el trabajo

- Isabella Merie Swan están noche no te escapas de hacer la colada- susurre mientras encendía el coche y manejaba bastante por arriba del límite de velocidad rumbo al hospital.

_¿Las cosas siguen mal?_ Porque no, llegue mas tarde de lo habitual aunque dentro de mi horario pero lo malo es que todos los estacionamientos accesibles estaban ocupados así que tuve que hacerlo en una esquina que odiaba, está bastante encerrada.

Camine hacia el elevador y me encontré con Renata, que también iba a toda prisa

- Hey Bella parece que no fui la única que se durmió- sonrió al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar y pulsar el piso.

- No me dormí- susurre

- Vaya amiga vienes echando tiros, ¿algo que ver cierto personajes mejor conocidos como los nuevos jefes?- pregunto picarona

- Nada de eso esto es obra de Vanesa Lilian Swan- murmure señalando mi ropa

- Pues tiene muy buen gusto la muñeca- sonrió

- No exactamente, veras primero tiro maquillaje sobre los pantalones que me iba a poner y después enredo sus cabellos y termino arrancando los dos primeros botones a la blusa- susurre señalando lo obvio

- Pues déjame decirte que se te ve genial, va de acuerdo con tu nueva puesto- se burlo

- Ni que lo digas, ahora que lo recuerdo no se lo conté a ma ni a pa y me van a matar por no hacerlo- con tantas cosas se me paso decirles ya casi podía escuchar el sermón.

- Ve pensando bien como bajarles el coraje, porque si supieran ahorita estarían armando una fiesta para celebrarlo- se burlo

- Sabes que Charlie y Renee no necesitan pretextos para organizar fiestas- murmure

- Eso sí, así que atente a las consecuencias amiga y de paso invitas- palmeo mi hombro cuando llegamos al checador y había al parecer un anuncio nuevo porque todos estaban viendo.

_Al nuevo personal del hospital:_

_Se les cita a una reunión urgente en la oficina del director,_

_Pase de inmediato_

_Atentamente_

_Edward Masen_

_Director del hospital Meyer._

_-_Ya empezamos- suspire y me despedí con la mano de mi amiga.

En el camino no me pasaron inadvertidas las miradas lascivas de más de uno pero las ignore, lo más posible, casi al llegar choque con Heidi mier… ¿seguimos con el mal día? Al parecer si y eso que apenas empieza.

-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota- así o mas cortes

-Buenos días doctora Mark- sonreí al ver la cara de tonta que puso, acomode mis gafas y me acerque a María, la secretaria de dirección- buenos días María al parecer el jefe nos espera- le sonreí

- En efecto, dejo dicho que conforme fueran llegando les hiciera pasar- señalo la puerta

- Muchas gracias María,- me despedí pero antes de llegar a la puerta Heidi Mark ya la tenía abierta.

- Buenos días señorita Mark tome asiento por favor- escuche la voz de león sexi

- Buenos días Edward- saludo con familiaridad en un ronroneo.

- Perdón señorita Mark pero para que nos entendamos mejor aquí soy el doctor Masen, director de esta institución y le agradecería que me hablara con el debido respeto.

- He… si perdón Doctor Masen- titubeo antes de sentarse en el sofá que quedaba justo frente al de él, los demás ya estaban allí solamente faltaba yo, estaban Heidi y Joshua de pediatría, Elena y Marcus de traumatología, Matt de oftalmología, Ethan de otorrino, Safrina y Esther de hematología y neonatos respectivamente, Victoria , Jeff y los directivos, Whitlock, Macarty y León sexi, todos los asientos estaban ocupados así que salude rápidamente pegándome al a pared,- buenos días- un saludo general para no tener que tocar a nadie

- Buenos días doctora Swan espero que no haya tenido problemas peluchosa anoche- sonrió Macarty marcándose profundamente los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

- Para nada señor Macarty se durmió antes de recibir alguna reprimenda- le devolví la sonrisa.

- Doctora Swan puede hacernos el favor de sentarse- león sexi señalo su silla y él se quedo de pie recargado en el escritorio. Con pasos temblorosos llegue al lugar y me senté lo mas dignamente posible.

- Bien, estando todos presentes, vamos al grano, les he citado porque se ha corrido el rumor, de que ustedes gozaran completamente de los mismos derechos que todos los demás médicos que tienen años de experiencia y servicio, nada más falso que eso, si bien fuimos accesibles en el aspecto de los horarios tomando en cuenta sus necesidades es aes la única concesión que tendremos con ustedes, estarán para iniciar cubriendo el área de urgencias, y los casos que los demás médicos que son titulares o directivos en el área les digan, y les pido se limiten a cumplir con su trabajo sin crear conflictos.- nos miro a todos seriamente- además quiero comunicarles que hoy se integra a nuestro equipo de trabajo el doctor Carlisle Cullen como director de urgencias por lo tanto quienes sean designados a esa área estarán bajo sus órdenes, en este momento el ya se encuentra allí. Jasper por favor. Cedió el lugar al doctor Whitlock.

- seré breve, los que mencionare irán a urgencias y los que no, así que se presentaran en el área que corresponde a su especialidad y se pondrá a las ordenes de su jefe inmediato.- asentimos- Swan Isabella, Stevenson helena y Thompson Esther, Morrison Marcus estará en su área pero disponible para cualquier cosa que se le necesite en urgencias.

- Bien ya escucharon al doctor Whitlock por favor encárguense de ello, que tengan una buena jornada de trabajo- dijo león sexi a manera de despedida.

Me levante de mi lugar pero espere que salieran los demás para salir, pues al estar detrás del escritorio no podía atropellar a la gente, en todo momento sexi me dio la espalda pero hasta así me tenia embobada.

-Espero que Vanesa no haya tenido otra recaída- me sonrió el rubio.

- Al parecer no, pero gracias por preocuparse- le sonreí

- Bella mira, no sé si lo aceptes pero le compre esta mañana esto a peluchosita- me mostro un oso de peluche blanco con mejillas rosas y un gran moño de colores

- No se hubiera molestado señor Macarty- susurre sonrojada

- Nada de eso y dime Emmett el señor Macarty es mi abuelo y es tan rabo verde que tampoco le gusta que le digan así.

- Bien como quieras Emmett y gracias de nuevo- tome el oso con cuidado de no rosar su piel- con su permiso iré a reportarme con mi nuevo jefe- reímos antes de que saliera del lugar

Note que león sexi no dijo nada, en fin tampoco es que quiera ser su amiga y menos algo más. Camine a mi locker, y allí estaba Renata cambiándose de ropa.

- Wow bella ya tubo fruto tu nuevo look vaya no sabía que fueses tan rápida- me dijo sonriendo

- Nada de eso Renata es un regalo para mi hija- le enseñe la tarjeta- lee para que me creas

- ¿Quién es este peluchoso que firma?- me miro seriamente

- Un amigo suyo, alguien que le presento james ayer- me encogí de hombros tampoco pensaba decirle que era uno de los nuevos jefes.

- Esa hija tuya es capaz de domar hasta un ogro con sus cosas- rio ayudándome a acomodar el oso en mi loquer y a acomodarme mi bata.

-Ni que lo digas ¿Dónde te toca hoy?- pregunte al ver a recogerse el cabello

- Quirófano, y hay bastantes cirugías programadas- tomo su bloc de notas y caminamos hacia la salida- ¿Y tú?- me pregunto ganchando su brazo con el mío.

-Urgencias, con el nuevo jefe- sonreí

- Suertuda, todas las chicas por aquí dicen que es un bombón- sonrió con ojos soñadores

- Quieres decir que esta yumi yumi- reí por usar la palabra de Vanesa

-Te digo cien por ciento apetecible- me guiño el ojo pues llevábamos rumbos distintos

Urgencias era un caos, todos corrían de aquí para allá al parecer una van con turistas perdió los frenos y se volcó poco antes de entrar a la ciudad y la mayoría estaban herido no de gravedad pero requerían algo de asistencia médica, así que mi presentación con el jefe tendría que esperar.

Me la pase de un paciente a otro, algunos requirieron suturas, otros traían algún hueso fuera de lugar y ocupaban alguna férula, al fin se me fue la mañana, y la hora de mi almuerzo.

-¿doctora Swan?-hablo una voz a mis espaldas se me hizo conocida pero no la ubique así que me gire a ver de quien se trataba, en mi vida recuerdo haberlo visto, alto, como uno noventa, de cabellos rubios, no creo que tenga los treinta se ve bastante joven, sus ojos de un verde muy familiar

-Diga- susurre cuando encontré mi vos

- Me han dicho que no ha parado de atender pacientes desde que llego puede ir a almorzar algo y luego viene, no queremos mas enfermos- sonrió y su sonrisa fue contagiosa así que se la devolví

- Enseguida doctor…- no recordaba su apellido

- Perdón soy Carlisle Cullen y por favor llámame Carlisle- sonrió estirando su mano gracias a los cielos que lo llamaron y no me vi obligada a tocarlo, la única forma que tocaba yo un hombre era en calidad de paciente, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza que respondí.

Camine a la cafetería y pedí un sándwich de pollo y un jugo de zanahoria con naranja. Me senté en la barra mientras me preparaban mi pedido.

- Me puede dar por favor un sándwich de pollo con un jugo de naranja por favor- hablo una voz muy cerca de mí.

- Claro doctor Cullen enseguida se lo preparamos ¿quiere naranja sola o con algo más?- coqueteo la mujer con el

- Si le puede poner zanahoria sería perfecto- sentí que sonrió porque no me gire al verlo pero en el tono de su voz lo deduje.

- Por supuesto se lo servimos junto al de la doctora Swan- me señalo y me encorve en mi asiento

- Así que, doctora Swan creí que la hora de almuerzo era más temprano- hablo muy cerca de mí y retrocedí de manera instintiva

- Se me fue el tiempo y me mando en doctor Masen a comer dijo algo como que no quería un paciente mas- respondí

- Tiene razón en eso Bella ¿puedo llamarte así?- pregunto sentándose en el banco que estaba a mi lado

- Claro usted es el jefe doctor Masen- dije tratando de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco

- Dime Edward por favor- sonrió _y juro que mis bragas me llegaron a las rodillas._

- Creí que era falta de respeto- recordé lo que le dijo a Heidi

- Lo es cuando yo no lo permito- sonrió de nuevo _ nota mental traer bragas extras._

-Me parece…- no pude expresarlo porque llegaron nuestros pedidos

- Aquí tiene doctor Masen, doctora Swan- estire la mano para pagar pero se me adelanto el león sexi

- Cobre ambos de aquí por favor- sonrió a la cajera que se sonrojo completa.

- No es necesario- traté de protestar pero me ignoro _¿Qué mier…?_ Tomo su cambio y salió del lugar

- Cóbrate por favor mi pedido- le extendí el billete a la joven

- Pero el doctor- trato de protestar

- Que quede pagado su desayuno de mañana- me encogí de hombros y la chica cobro mi pedido y anoto en un pos it _un desayuno para el doctor Masen PAGADO_.

Me comí rápidamente mi sándwich y bebí mi jugo, fui a mi locker y en el baño que tenemos allí lave mis dientes y volví a urgencias, ahora todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado, el doctor Cullen traía unos expedientes en la mano estudiándolos y todas las féminas del lugar tenían sus ojos estudiándolo a él.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia nos hizo estar alerta, el doctor salió a recibir el paciente acompañado de una de las enfermeras, y como no, Salí yo también ante la mirada de reojo de mis compañeros.

- Mujer de veintisiete años con seis meses de embarazo, colisionaron su auto desde atrás y salió por el cristal del frente, sangrado abundante posible aborto, herida grande en la cabeza…- mire como el doctor se quedo estático viendo la paciente sin moverse como si lo hubieran clavado cual estatua.

Me camine rodeándolo la vedad la paciente se miraba muy mal, abrió los ojos y miro al doctor

- Carl, nuestro bebé_- mier… era su pareja_

-ya le atendemos señora, soy Bella, no se duerma, míreme, soy su doctora y voy a hacer toda lo que esté en mis manos para salvar a usted y su bebe- ella asintió con debilidad

- ¡Esme! Amor que paso, por Dios dime que estarán bien, no cierres los ojos amor, por favor mírame, no me dejes- susurraba con la voz rota Carlisle

- manténgala despierta doctor…- dije antes de ladrar ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

**No lo puedo creer!**

**Muchas gracias chic s por aceptar tan bien esta nueva historia.**

**Vanerk muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, mientras checo lo de alguna beta he corregido algunos, de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste.**

**Gracias por la aceptación que a tenido esta nueva historia, o pensé que fuera tanta.**

**maya masen cullen,yasmin- cullen, Vanerk, jacke99, alexf1994, narraly, vanecullencipriano, muchas gracias por sus reviews... **

**alertas y favoritos wow... mil gracias.**

***Vanerk gracias por tus recomendaciones, hice un poquito de lo que me dijiste, cualquier observación es bienvenida. **


	3. ¿Mal día?

**Como saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias. **

El quirófano estuvo listo en tiempo récord, Renata estaba allí preparada para asistirme, el doctor Cullen no soltó jamás la mano de su pareja, susurrándole cosas para mantenerla despierta, conectamos todos los aparatos, el latido del bebe era débil, bastante.

- Preparen a la paciente para una cesárea de emergencia- dije rápidamente, fui y me puse la ropa quirúrgica completa y espere a que el anestesiólogo Mike terminara su trabajo; mientras yo daba una revisión rápida a su cuerpo, su brazo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones mínimo estaba dislocado a la altura del codo, tenía una pierna rota, y un fuerte y sangrante golpe en la cabeza.

- Llamen a Marcus o cualquier otro traumatólogo disponible, también un neurólogo, quiero a dos pediatras y una incubadora listos,- dije rápidamente antes de iniciar la cirugía.

Hice el procedimiento y saque el pequeño bultito rosado del vientre pasándolo inmediatamente al pediatra que tenia al lado, limpie y suturé la herida a una velocidad que no me creí capaz y cedí el lugar a los del equipo de rayos x que estaban allí, es cuche lo parecido al llanto de un ratón y me guie por el sonido, la bebe no pesaría más de ochocientos gramos cabía perfectamente en la mano del pediatra, era una cosa tan pequeña e indefensa, mire como le conectaban cables y una sonda directo a su ombligo.

- Es un milagro que este con vida doctora- me dijo el pediatra con una sonrisa- actuó rápido sino las posibilidades de vida de esta pequeña seria mínimo.

- ¿Cree que lo lograra?- pregunte con cautela.

- A pesar de que no es muy profesional dar diagnósticos así creo que ésta bebé tiene un setenta por ciento de posibilidades de vivir.

- Gracias doctor, iré a ver a mi paciente- me despedí.

- Yo llevare a la niña a neonatología, ¿podría informar a sus padres por favor?- sonrió.

- Claro que si doctor Slow- camine donde estaban operando a la mujer, de su pierna mientras que otros enyesaban su brazo y el ¿doctor Masen? monitoreaba sus ondas cerebrales.

- Doctor Cullen- susurre parándome a un lado de él, la paciente estaba sedada por completo pero sus signos vitales se escuchaban bien.

- Diga- hablo con voz ronca y los ojos rojos de las lagrimas.

- Su esposa salió bien de la cesárea, su hija esta ahorita en el área de neonatología, a pesar de que es muy prematura sus posibilidades de vivir son altas.

-¿Es una niña?- pregunto con un intento de sonrisa.

- Sí una pequeña y hermosa niña- le sonreí para animarlo lo que no esperaba era que me abrazara, jamás ni en mis más locos sueños.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias Bella si no fuera por ti no tuviera a mi hija con vida gracias, gracias gracias,-mi cuerpo quedo rígido peor que una estatua pues algo dentro de mi me gritaba que lo empujara y me deshiciera de él no me moví y espere a encontrar mi voz y que saliera neutra y no un grito histérico como el que amenazaba con romper mi garganta.

- Solo hice mi trabajo Carlisle- susurre deseando que me soltara, Edward me miro interrogante y con los le pedí ayuda rogando al cielo que entendiera.

- Carl, mira todo está normal, no hay daño cerebral- llamo al Carlisle.

- Gracias Edward- susurro palmeando la espalda de león sexi.

-Nada de gracias es mi cuñada- le sonrió- si está todo listo la trasladaremos a la UCI.

- Su brazo y piernas están listos doctor Masen- sonrió Marcus

- Bien llevémosla entonces ¿me acompaña doctora Swan?- me miro fijamente.

- Por supuesto doctor Masen- dije con un susurro pues no me recuperaba de la impresión.

Lo bueno de ser familiar del jefe es que te dan ciertos beneficios, hasta eso que no entendí lo de cuñada, en fin cada quien sus cosas.

La señora Esme Cullen fue puesta en una habitación individual con todo el equipo que requiere, también se puso un sofá reclinable para quien sea que se encargara de cuidarla de seguro seria su esposo.

- Todo está en orden doctor Cullen- dije terminando de registrar sus signos vitales.

- De nuevo gracias Bella- sonrió pero gracias a dios ahora no me abrazo.

- No hay de que- le regrese la sonrisa- cualquier cosa puede llamarme al móvil en el directorio del hospital está.

-Ten la seguridad que lo haré- dijo para después concentrarse en su esposa.

Fui al vestidor para darme una ducha rápida, no me gustaba llegar por Vanesa- mire la hora mier… salió hace más de una hora.

Cogí mi móvil y marque el numero de la maestra contesto casi para mandarme a buzón.

- Maestra Emily- siempre contestaba así.

- Hola Emily soy Bella necesito saber si alguien fue a recoger a Vanesa- hable rápidamente.

-Está aquí conmigo Bella estamos en la heladería de la esquina, esta también Jane con nosotros- dijo e intuí risa en su voz.

- Salgo para allá, lo siento una cirugía de última hora- dije quitándome la ropa.

- No te preocupes ya te lo he dicho- aseguró.

- Gracias de nuevo – corte la llamada y me lave el cuerpo rápidamente poniéndome mi ropa, Salí disparada hacia el estacionamiento después de checar mi salida, ¿podría empeorar el día? Porque no, aparte de que mi auto estaba en el rincón del estacionamiento se me quedo sin batería, nada, un triste clic al girar el suitch y era todo.

Tome mi bolso y Salí rogando que pasara un taxi pronto- mier… olvide el oso, mañana será otro día- cuando estaba a punto de parar un taxi se para un auto que sale del estacionamiento, es un volvo plateado y el conductor baja el cristal, no era otro más que león sexi.

- ¿Puedo llevarte Bella?- dijo con esa sonrisa _mier…_

- No quisiera desviarte de tu camino- dije titubeante.

- Por el momento no llevo rumbo fijo, vamos- bajo del auto y cual caballero antiguo abrió la puerta del coche para mí.

-Gracias- susurre sonrojada.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- preguntó antes de acelerar y rápidamente le dicte la dirección y la marcó en el GPS.

-¿Te molesta si pongo música?- pregunto señalando el estéreo.

- Para nada es tu auto- sonreí.

- Gracias- sonrió con esa sonrisa de nuevo justo antes de que las notas de Claro de luna de Debussy inundaran el auto.

- Claro de luna- susurre sin querer.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo sorprendido.

- Me encanta, para ser sincera la música clásica en general- sonreí y el correspondió mi sonrisa.

- Eres poco común- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Una manera suave de decir que soy rara- reí.

-No he dicho eso- rió también- lo que pasa que las jóvenes de tu edad bueno gustan otro tipo de música.

- Perdón no sabía que estaba hablando con un anciano- le piqué.

- Tampoco es eso, a mi madre le gusta mucho y bueno yo adquirí el gusto- se encogió de hombros- además no estoy tan viejo- se hizo el molesto.

-Ni yo soy una niña- me quejé.

- No he dicho eso Bella solo que eres joven- me dio una mirada que me encuero el chino… que diga que me enchino el cuero, este hombre atenta contra mi cordura.

-Ya llegamos, es allí- señale la heladería.

- Y luego dices que no eres una niña- negó con la cabeza.

- Vengo por Vanesa que esta esperándome allí- maduramente le saque la lengua deleitándome con su musical risa ¿musical? _Mier… creo que debo huir de él._

- Lastima yo pensé que era una forma muy discreta de invitarme un helado- ahora fue él quien habló en tono infantil.

- Si quieres bajarte por uno yo no te detengo- _Bella distancia_, murmuro una vocecita interior.

-¿Me está invitando doctora Swan?- enarco su perfecta ceja… _diablos creo que la falta de sueño ya me mando a dormir la neuronas_

-Solo si quieres- _sip definitivamente mis neuronas están off._

Bajo del auto pero antes de que hiciera presencia su caballerosidad baje sola del auto, con mi cerebro apagado no confiaba en como reaccionaria a su toque.

-Y son buenos los helados en este lugar- preguntó cuándo nos encaminamos a entrar.

- Eso deberás probarlo por ti mismo a Lilian y a mí nos encantan- no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca.

-Eso es cierto ¿Quién es Lilian?, perdón no es de mi incumbencia- se disculpo rápidamente.

- Es Vanesa, se llama Vanesa Lilian- reí.

- Vaya, no imagine que tuviera dos nombres- rió también.

- ¡Mamitaaaaaaaaaaa!- escuche un grito antes de que un cuerpo chocara contra mí.

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?- le dije besando sus mejillas pegajosas de helado- mmm chocolate- reí.

- Sipirilipi con coco y sirope de vainilla- se relamió los labios.

- Suena rico corazón ¿Por qué no saludas a Edward he?- señale a mi acompañante

- Hola leoncito como te va- le dio un abrazo y le hizo señas para que se agachara para besar su mejilla.

- Muy bien Vanesa- saludo formal- ¿y tu como estas?

- Ge- nia- li- si- mo- remarco.

- Me agrada eso, ¿Podemos tomar un helado nosotros también?- pregunto señalando el local

- Te van a encantar- le tomo la mano con familiaridad y él la acepto- aquí tienen helados de tooodos los sabores del mundo mundano y los puedes combinar como quieras, a mi me gusta de chocolate y a veces le pongo coco, o fresa o vainilla, o zarzamoras, el chocolate es rico con todos los helados.

- Vaya, no lo sabía- sonrió león sexi mientras Vanesa nos guiaba a la mesa donde estaban Emily y Jane.

- Hola Emily lamento la tardanza- salude al llegar- ah por cierto de presento al doctor Edward Masen que me hizo el favor de traerme porque la batería de mi auto paso a mejor vida.

-Mucho gusto doctor, soy Emily maestra de este par de diablillas- saludo.

- Un gusto Emily- respondió Edward antes de tomar asiento a mi lado.

- Y no te preocupes Bella, bien puedo quedarme un poco con Lili mientras tú salvas al mundo- rio de su propio mal chiste.

- Aun así te lo agradezco- le sonreí

-¿Van a pedir algún helado en especial?- se acerco el encargado que según Vanesa me tiraba los perros, palabras textuales de ella.

- Me tres uno de piña colada por favor- ese se me antojo.

- A mi igual.- Dijo rápidamente mi león sexi… alto _allí eliminemos el mí que no sé de donde salió y dejémoslo solo en león sexi._

-Vaya te gusta lo misma que a mi mami- rio Vanesa con un brillo en los ojos que me estremeció.

- Bueno Bella aprovecho que estas aquí y nosotras nos vamos- tomo la mano de Jane- es tarde y Rachel debe de estar por llegar del trabajo.

-dale mis saludos y un beso a Paul por favor- sonreí.

-Grande o chico- picó Emily.

-sabes que chico que si digo que grande Rachel me mata- reímos juntas.

- De tu parte, nos vemos mañana en clase Vanesa- se despidió de mi hija.

-Adiós Jane nos vemos mañana- se despidió mi hija antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su _¿nuevo helado?_

-Vanesa Lilian Swan ¿Qué no habías comido un helado ya?- la reprendí con su asma no me gustaba que abuse de las cosas frías.

- Pero fue uno pequeño mami, y este es otro pequeño- hizo su puchero chantajeador.

-Pero si te enfermas yo misma te pongo las inyecciones- amenace y ella asintió antes de seguir con su afán.

-¿Está enferma Vanesa?- inquirió Edward con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Es asmática, ayer tuvo una crisis por cierto el doctor Whitlock la atendió-le comente.

- No lo hubiera imaginado- dijo pensativo- ¿Usa inhalador?- indago y Vanesa le respondió sacando el que tenía en su bolso.

- Eso está bien- la felicitó.

-Siempre lo cargo pero ayer por estar jugando con Jane olvide mi bolsita en el salón y me quede sin él, y como corrimos mucho y luego seguí jugando en la casa pues me dio un ataque y como no tenía el inhalador me llevaron al hospital pero ya no se me olvida porque las inyecciones que me ponen duelen muchabelico- allá vamos con sus palabras.

- ¿Y como que significa eso que dijiste a lo ultimo?- preguntó león sexi.

- Es como mucho y maquiavélico, ósea mucho y malo- se encogió de hombros- por cierto león ¿cuándo vas a ir a…- no termino la frase porque llego Eric con nuestros pedidos, el mío traía dos bolas extra de coco envinado.

- Gracias Eric- dije tomando la cartera para pagar pero como no, _don yo pago_ _todo_ saco un billete y se lo entrego antes lanzándome una mirada de te callas o te callo y no quise averiguar cómo me callaría él.

- Woralestes eres el primero que deja mi mamita que pague algo, ni a tito deja pagar- dijo Vanesa rápidamente

-Vaya entonces estoy de suerte mi madre me educo que nunca deje pagar la cuenta a una dama- le dio a mi hija esa sonrisa.

- Me gusta cuando sonríes así- le dijo Vanesa sin tapujos_, a mi también_ pensé para mis adentros, para después darme una cojera mental.

-¿Decías?- ups creo que pensé en voz alta.

- Nada que si esta rica si- señale mi helado- ¿quiere probar?- no sé de donde salió pero para cuando me di cuenta estaba dándole en la boca _mier… hasta comiendo era sexi._

-Es verdad sabe rico- _mier… tendré que llegar cambiándome de bragas._

-Te dije- me encogí de hombros y mire a Vanesa que nos miraba con la boca abierta- Vanesa- la reprendí y ella muy teatralmente se ser la boca con la mano.

Terminamos nuestros helados en una charla agradable sobre todo porque fue Vanesa con sus aventuras quien lo encabezo.

- Gracias Edward creo que te hemos quitando mucho tiempo- me disculpe

-nada de eso Bella me la he pasado de maravilla además debo dejarlas en su casa,- dijo rápidamente

- Ni lo digas ya has hecho mucho- me queje.

-No he hecho nada y me quedaría muy intranquilo si no las dejo sanas y salvas en su casita- me guiño un ojo y creo que mi corazón se volvió loco latiendo en mi pecho.

- Gracias leoncito tu si sabes cómo tratar a las chicas- mi discreta hija de levanto y tomo la mano de Edward para salir, ya en el volvo le di de nuevo la dirección y la marco en el GPS.

- Mi tía Alice tiene uno de esos y de todas formas siempre se pierde- remarcó Vanesa.

-Vaya es algo despistada- rió Edward.

- Algo no, muy mucho que lo es- y allá vamos con las palabras o frases raras.

-Creo que tendrás que darme clases para entender lo que dices- rio león sexi_ mier… si no deja de reír o sonreír creare una inundación_.

- Quiero decir que muchísimo- aclaro Vanesa.

-¿Y no podías decirlo así?- preguntó viéndola por el retrovisor.

-Nah, de la otra forma es más divertucho- rio.

- Entendido señorita- reímos los tres.

-Leoncito, ¿puedes poner música?- allá vamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué música quieres? Aunque no creo que tenga de la que a ti te gusta- dijo enarcando una de sus cejas.

-Pon de la que traes y te digo- sonrió mi hija.

-Va, pero no te rías de mi he- entonces encendió el estéreo y comenzó a salir Solo llame para decirte que te amo en versión piano.

-Woralestes hasta en eso se parecen a mi mami le gusta muchisisimas de mucho la música instrumental- al parecer mi hija solo busca en que nos parecemos.

-Que coincidencia ¿no?- me guiño el ojo de nuevo, _quieto vaquero_ le dije al traicionero de mi corazón que quería bailar zamba sobre el tablero del coche.

-Llegamos damiselas- dijo Edward en cuanto se estaciono fuera de la casa.

-¿Gustas pasar?-pregunte sin pensar como lo hago cada vez que estamos cerca.

- Gracias pero creo que mejor otro día- sonrió de nuevo- es hora de reportarme a casa- _mier…_ _es casado… ¡corazón sal de allí!_ _Nadie te mando hacerte ilusiones._ Mi iluso corazón se metió en un agujero oscuro y frio de la tristeza. _Ja guapo y sexi imposible que se a soltero_.

-¿Pasa algo Bella te noto distante?- _mier… ya lo noto_.

-Es solo el cansancio con una buena siesta e me quita- sonreí, o por lo menos trate.

-Bien en ese caso las dejo para que puedas descansar- hizo en intento de bajar del auto pero antes de que abriera la puerta yo baje- vaya eres rápida.

- No hay necesidad de que bajes para abrirme la puerta cuando puedo hacerlo por mi misma- negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Hasta mañana Bella, hasta pronto Vanesa- nos despedimos de él con la mano y nos quedamos cual idiotas paradas en la acera hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Aunque se queden viendo el camino no lo harán volver- dijo una muy conocida voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Babywow viniste!- grito Vanesa corriendo a sus brazos.

-¿Te lo había prometido no?- aseguro james mientras besaba las mejillas de la niña.

-Me has traído mi regalo- señalo sus bolsillos.

-No podría olvidarlo, aunque apunto estuve de llevármelo de regreso porque ya tengo mucho tiempo esperándolas- me miro con reproche.

- Lo siento baby, tuve una cirugía de último minuto y Salí tarde del trabajo, la batería de mi coche murió y por eso nos trajo el doctor Masen- me disculpe rápidamente explicando la presencia de león sexi con nosotros.

- Vaya suertudo de chico servir de carabina a estas bellezas- alabó Laurent saludando a Vanesa con un beso y a mí con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas amor, mira si Edward fuera mínimo bi lo tomaba para mí- se burlo James pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Nada de eso babywow que a leoncito lo quiero para novio de mi mami- dijo Vanesa y luego se tapo la boca- ups, se me salió.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo quería novio Vanesa?- le recrimine entrando a la casa.

-Nadie, pero te mereces uno guapo sexi y serio con toques divertidos como leoncito además les gustan cosas que de igualidad- siguió mi hija haciendo que mi cara ardiera de vergüenza.

-Sabes que a mí no me interesa nada de eso Vanesa y no sigas mejor ponte a hacer la tarea- le mande para cambiar de tema.

-Ya la hice mientras la maestra Emily terminaba de entregar a los chicos Jane yo hicimos todo- siempre tan estudiosa.

-En ese caso que te parecen unas carreras de Mario cars en el play- la reto Laurent.

-Sale chocolatito pero que primero babywow me entregue mi regalo- sabía que no se le olvidaría.

-Está en tu cuarto babywow, exactamente al lado de tu cama- Vanesa subió corriendo y el instante escuche sus gritos

-¡Mami ven! ¡Mamitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Vamos a ver qué locura le has regalado a mi hija- enganche mi brazo con el de James y subimos las escaleras, al abrir el cuarto me quede viendo a mi hija que estaba abrazando un enorme puf de piolín, _tenía que ser._

-A que es perfecto mami- me lo mostro.

-Es perfecto para ti, pero si siguen regalándote cosas así tendrás que mudarte de habitación- reí divertida.

-Eso planeo hacer muy prontito- aseguro mi hija dejándose caer sobre esa cosa.

-Ha sí, y como para cuando- la pique.

-Cuando venga a dormir leoncito contigo...- dijo como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

-¿Quién te dijo que eso pasará?- dije cuando logre encontrar la voz.

-Oh, solo créeme mamita cuando te digo que pronto tendré mi papá león- dijo antes de voltearse hacia la tv donde Laurent había puesto el videojuego.

Me quede en silencio, ¿tanta falta le ha hecho a mi hija la presencia de un padre?, ¿Qué clase de mujer soy que le niego eso a mi hija por mis miedos?

-Hey baby- hablo James abrazándome- deja de darle vueltas lo que vaya a ser será, ya se le pasara esa idea a Vanesa.

-Hoy me abrazo alguien- susurre- y me aterre pero logre controlarlo, fue un colega, la esposa de él sufrió un accidente y la opere logrando salvar a la niña, el me abrazo como agradecimiento.

-Vamos baby, tomemos un café mientras babywow le da una paliza a mi chico en el Mario cars- me jalo hacia la cocina y me sentó en un banco.

-¿Crees que le haga mucha falta un padre a Vanesa?- pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

-No lo creo tú has sabido ser ambas cosas siempre a pesar del estudio y el trabajo estas para ella en todo momento- hablo conciliador.

-Dejemos las cosas del tamaño que son, vale- dije sintiéndome de repente bastante agotada. Tomamos café y la plática se centro en los lugares que visito James en su viaje.

Jugamos unas retas en el Mario Cars contra Laurent y Vanesa hasta que se hizo tarde, pedimos comida china y cenamos, James y Laurent se fueron cuando yo casi me quedaba dormida parada.

- A dormir Vanesa- mande a mi hija.

-sipirilipi- corrió al baño y se cepillo los dientes, se coloco la pijama y se recostó en su cama.- buenas noches mamita te amo- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-buenas noches mi amor- susurre dándole un beso en su frente.

No me puse pijama solo me quite la ropa y me quede en ropa interior para dormirme, desgraciadamente las pesadillas volvieron llevándome a la parte más oscura de mis dolorosos recuerdos…

**No lo puedo creer!**

**Muchas gracias chic s por aceptar tan bien esta nueva historia.**

**Vanerk muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, mientras checo lo de alguna beta he corregido algunos, de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste.**

**Ludwika Cullen gracias por tus observaciones las tengo en cuenta y estoy investigando…**

_**Maya Masen Cullen,**__**yasmin- cullen, Vanerk, jacke99, alexf1994, narraly, vanecullencipriano, Angie Masen Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, ETERNOAMANECER, madriguerita, princesitajane, Ludwika Cullen, muchas gracias por sus reviews...si se me paso alguien perdone y recuérdemelo por favor soy medio despistada.**_

_**Alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias también..**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas se que allí están y se lo agradezco aunque no hagan ruido.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**BESOOOOOOOTES**_


	4. Recuerdos

**¡Hola! Soy yo al fin he vuelto.**

**Capitulo revisado por Ludwika de Betas Fanfiction.**

**Disfrútenlo… **

**RECUERDOS**

**Flash Back**

_Salí a la calle oscura, lluviosa y fría con una bolsa de plástico donde la madre Susan me trajo mis escasas pertenencias, dos jeans desgastados dos blusas raídas y una chaqueta que aunque rota me protegía del frio, también mis escasos útiles escolares no se para que, no los necesitaría._

_Camine hacia la parada de autobuses y tome uno que iba a Seattle tal como decía la nota con la dirección que me dio la enfermera._

_En la bolsa interna de la chaqueta aun conservaba el billete de dos dólares que me dio Lauren por hacerle la tarea, por lo que tenía para comprarme por lo menos algo de comer pero lo guardaría para cuando tuviera hambre. _

_Me quede dormida cuando aun no salíamos de Forks y desperté hasta que una mujer regordeta me sacudió para decirme que habíamos llegado._

_Baje y pregunte como llegar a la dirección que traía anotada, era bastante lejos, estaba acostumbrada a caminar y trabajar, así que inicie mi camino por la ruta que me indicaron._

_Llegué casi al amanecer, espere sentada en la acera a que saliera alguien de la casa, mis pies me dolían pero lo soportaba._

_Al fin después de lo que me pareció una eternidad salió una señora que no tuve duda era familiar de la enfermera pues se parecía bastante solo que algo mayor._

_-Buenos días- salude en cuanto salió de la reja._

_-Buenos días ¿se le ofrecía algo?- dijo algo molesta._

_-Sí, vera me mando ella- le di el papel que le dieron y lo leyó negando con la cabeza._

_-Mira chiquilla yo no recojo vagabundas, no se hasta cuando aprenderá esta mujer que no de mi dirección a cuando advenedizo se le atraviesa._

_-Perdón señora no quise importunar- me disculpe tomando mi bolso, mi cuerpo me dolía horrores y no decir que moría de hambre y sed._

_-Sabes hacer algo, no se limpieza, de libros, de cocina algo de utilidad- dijo antes de que caminara._

_-De todo señora en el orfanato me enseñaron a cocinar y a limpiar, y en la escuela pasaba mucho en la biblioteca y más de una vez ayude a la señora Lilian que era la encargada._

_-Eso suena bien, mira niña yo no soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta para andar regalando mi comida y hospedaje pero creo que si eres útil podemos llegar a un acuerdo, debes ser consciente que será temporal._

_-Lo que sea está bien para mí- dije rápidamente._

_-Mira primero entra en la cocina esta Lupita es mi ama de llaves, ella te instalará, en una hora vuelvo y te quiero comida, duchada y lista para el trabajo.- quería gritarle que me sentía agotada pero solo asentí con la cabeza y camine hacia la casa._

_La señora lupita era una mujer regordeta de cabello crespo entre oscuro y cano, usaba un enorme delantal y caminaba de acá para allá en la cocina._

_-Tú niña piensas quedarte allí- me dijo después de estar un rato en silencio solo viéndola ir y venir._

_-Perdón la señora me mando- dije sin saber que mas._

_-Bien, bien de seguro eres una de nosotras, la señora Maggie no es tan mala siempre nos ayuda. Entra por esa puerta- me señalo una que estaba al costado de la cocina- allí hay un baño y ropa que puede quedarte, te bañas, te cambias y vienes para que comas algo antes de que vuelva la señora._

_-Gracias- susurré antes de entrar a donde me dijo._

_El cuarto era pequeño pero cabía bien una cama individual un pequeño tocador y un closet. Me di una rápida pero no per eso menos intensa ducha, me puse unos jeans y una blusa de las que traía conmigo y Salí a ver que me decía la señora lupita._

_-Bien niña siéntate y come algo, después la señora te dirá cuales serán tus deberes._

_Me sirvió un plato de comida que se me hizo rara y al ver mi expresión me explicó – son chilaquiles come que están ricos._

_Y qué razón tenía esto estaba delicioso, aunque también puede adjudicárselo a que me estaba muriendo de hambre._

_-Bien chiquilla espero que sepas lo que haces, hoy faltó Karen la chica que me ayudaba en la biblioteca y te llevare a ti a ver si es verdad que sabes de libros como dijiste._

_Al escucharla nombrar biblioteca quise morir, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y los dolorosos recuerdos atacaron mi mente, luché contra las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y asentí pues sabía que al abrir la boca estaría perdida; además no podía darme el lujo de perder lo que podía ser un techo y un trabajo temporal._

_-Sígueme entonces, y veme diciendo tu nombre, para ti y para todos soy la señora Maggie._

_-Mary –susurre _

_-Bien Mary quiero que te encargues de atender a los clientes que llegan, mantendrás el local limpio y los libros ordenados, si en estos tres días que Karen no estará me demuestras que eres capaz tal vez te quedes con el puesto ten en cuenta que todo está inventariado y si se pierde algo tu tendrás que pagarlo- asentí aunque no me vio porque iba detrás de ella._

_Caminamos solo una manzana para llegar- Este es- señalo el edificio que no era muy grande pero si el doble de la pequeña biblioteca escolar._

_-Te dejo yo me encargo de la otra que esta algo lejos y ya casi es hora de abrir, no quiero quejas Mary._

_-Si señora Maggie._

_Salió con paso veloz no sin antes voltear el letrero que indicaba que el local estaba abierto. Revise las fichas y todo lo necesario para atender, así como el inventario de libros; lo leí y me encanto lo bien surtida que estaba._

_La gente llego y atendí a todos de la forma mas atenta posible sin dejar que se acercaran ni que me tocasen, el día se me fue en un ir y venir sacando y guardando libros y llenando los registros así como manteniendo el lugar limpio._

_Faltaba poco para cerrar y daba una revisión para asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar._

_En la esquina mire a una joven que escribía con su mano izquierda con dificultad; la derecha la tenia con una férula._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle?- pregunte con timidez, pero me daba lástima ver como se le dificultaba lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Eh… -me miro y luego sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Ya vas a cerrar?_

_-Falta poco pero veo que a usted le falta bastante._

_-La verdad si, lo peor de todo es que debo entregar esto para mañana y si no tendré una nota baja en biología y perderé los créditos, además que es importante para la carrera que quiero estudiar._

_-Si gusta puedo ayudarle a escribir, usted me dicta y yo voy escribiendo en su cuaderno._

_-¿No te incomoda?- pregunto indecisa._

_-Si a usted no a mi tampoco, por cierto me llamo Mary- Me presente pero sin hacer amago de estrechar su mano._

_-Soy Kate- me sonrió de vuelta- y la verdad me harías un grandísimo favor._

_La siguiente hora, gracias al cielo que no llegaron mas clientes, me la pase escribiendo lo que Kate me dictaba hasta acabar con su tarea, el hacer doble tarea por Lauren me hizo aprender a escribir muy rápido…_

_-Muchas gracias Mary- me sonrió y me tendía un billete, me incomodé, esa no había sido mi intención al ofrecerme. _

_-No es nada lo hice con gusto- rechace el dinero aunque lo necesitaba._

_-Claro que lo es trabajaste mucho y te lo mereces.- insistió._

_-Es verdad- hizo una mueca de desagrado- mira que esta corra por mi cuenta y ya si quieres más me las pagas si así lo deseas- insistí._

_-Gracias entonces y te tomo la palabra, la verdad es que estoy bastante retrasada con mis tareas y todavía me faltan dos semanas para que me quiten esto- señalo su brazo._

_-Si la señora Maggie me deja aquí estaré, si no por lo menos los próximos dos días es segurito._

_-En ese caso nos vemos mañana- salió y guarde los libros que había usado, después apague las luces y puse seguro a las puertas antes de caminar de regreso._

_Al llegar Lupita me recibió con un extraño caldo de verduras que dijo se llamaba cazuela y que tenia muchas vitaminas, me lo comí rapidito y cuando lavaba el plato llego la señora Maggie con una enorme sonrisa en los labios._

_-Me acaba de hablar el señor Devon y esta encantado con mi nueva bibliotecaria, felicidades Mary mientras el señor Devon este contento tienes el puesto._

_-Perdón pero no lo conozco._

_-No tienes porque, pero has ayudado a su hija y el quiere que te conserve, vale más que sigas con ello; y aunque no es de tu incumbencia te lo diré, el señor Devon es mi socio se podría decir que tu jefe así que mientras esté contento tú tienes trabajo._

_-Gracias señora Maggie. _

_Me mando a dormir y no lo dijo dos veces, en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada quede profundamente dormida._

_El siguiente día mi reloj biológico me levanto a las cinco de la mañana, y me levante para prepararme para ir al trabajo._

_La mañana fluyo tranquila Kate llego sonriente y le dije que se sentara tras el escritorio junto a mi para poder trabajar a gusto y no descuidar a los otros clientes; igual que el día anterior se fue cuando casi era hora de cerrar y esta vez me dio diez dólares, una verdadera fortuna para mí._

_El camino a casa lo hice lento pensando en ahorrar el dinero; porque, aunque no se me notara pronto alguien dependería de mí y lo iba a necesitar._

_En el que era mi cuarto guardé, bajo el colchón envuelto en un trapo viejo, el pago de Kate._

_Los días pasaron, después no era solo Kate, otros jóvenes me solicitaban para que les hiciera sus trabajos, me la pasaba día y noche entre atender la librería, leer y escribir apenas si dormía algo, de la comida no me quejaba la señora Lupita se encargaba de que mis dos comidas diarias fueran bien hechas._

_Según mis cuentas hoy cumplían seis meses de embarazo, seis meses desde…_

_No se me notaba mucho por mi ropa holgada que me regalo Kate hace ya algún tiempo. Ella es la única que sabe de mi embarazo._

_Por fin la señora Maggie me dio un día libre y decidí pasarlo en mi cuarto, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos un poco de descanso._

_Ya tarde Salí porque la señora Maggie me mando a comprarle unos panecillos, como era el día libre de la señora lupita también, no puse objeción no tendría porque._

_-¡Así me pagas todo lo que hago por ti malagradecida!- me grito en cuanto pase el umbral de la puerta._

_-Perdón señora no entiendo- estaba furiosa y su respuesta fue una fuerte bofetada._

_-¡Eres una estúpida ladrona! ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?-entonces me enseño, entre sus manos estaban mis ahorros, mil diez dólares que me habían costado ampollas en los dedos y dolores de cabeza._

_-Eso es mío señora- aseguré._

_-Mientes, esto es mío, tú me lo robaste ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Señora yo no le robe son mis ahorros- asegure con voz quebrada._

_-Ahorros de que, en cuatro meses no te he pagado ni siquiera esto - era verdad ella me pagaba veinticinco dólares a la semana por mi trabajo, decía que el hospedaje y la comida me las descontaba._

_-También trabajo ayudando a los estudiantes a hacer tareas y me pagan- dije rápidamente._

_-Lárgate niña estúpida si no quieres que llame a la policía y te refunda en la cárcel por ladrona- me grito empujándome fuera y cerrando la puerta de golpe, escuche el clic del seguro._

_Por lo menos cuando Salí de forks traía algo conmigo ahora nada…_

_Llorando camine y camine sin rumbo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Eso era para cuando naciera mi hijo y ahora no tenia nada._

_Pase deambulando por las calles viviendo de la caridad, no me quedaba de otra no podía hacerme la digna o la orgullosa porque necesitaba comer por el bien de mi hijo._

_Dormí en un callejón sobre unos cartones viejos, mi hijo no paro de moverse en toda la noche, teníamos días comer._

_La mañana me sorprendió y Salí en busca de algo aunque fuera un pan duro, si me moría de hambre mi hijo moriría conmigo y eso no lo podía permitir, ya de por si las circunstancias en las que fue concebido fueron terribles, el morir dentro de mi por mi mala fortuna lo era aun mas._

_-He tu niña ¿quieres ganarte un plato de sopa?- una señora mayor me llamo dese una de las casas._

_-¿Qué tengo que hacer señora?- me apresure a decir._

_-Necesito que friegues los baños, yo ya estoy vieja para eso y yo no puedo encargarme._

_-Dígame dónde y lo hago._

_Me guio a un verdaderamente mugroso baño y me señalo donde estaban las cosas de limpieza. En un par de horas lo deje limpiecito y me senté a comerme ese plato de sopa que me habían ofrecido_

_-Y dime niña que haces mendingando por las calles._

_-Me corrieron del orfanato donde estaba y después de la casa donde trabajaba._

_-Eres problemática entonces- dijo pensativa._

_-No se- me encogí de hombros._

_-¿Y donde vives?_

_-En la calle- seguí comiendo._

_-Eres buena para trabajar, te propongo algo.- asentí rápidamente._

_-Atrás hay una bodega es pequeña pero cabe bien un camastro te puedes quedar allí si te encargas de la limpieza además te daría comida calientita, no tengo para darte un sueldo pero si quieres puedes buscar trabajo para después de que limpies la casa._

_-Muchas gracias señora- algo era algo por lo menos no moriríamos de hambre y frio._

_-Por cierto aquí viven conmigo tres nietos- mi espalda la recorrió un escalofrío._

_-Aha- fue lo único que pude decir._

_-Ellos están en el instituto y son algo escandalosos te digo para que no te sorprendas. _

_Me puse a limpiar tal como ella me lo ordenó y en la noche me dio una manta en buen estado y ropa de ella, algo desgastada, pero por lo menos ya no traería más la ropa sucia y raída._

_A media noche me despertó una sed inmensa y me fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, con miedo de que se enojaran._

_Estaba todo oscuro y casi a tientas me serví, tampoco quería molestar solo beber un poco de agua._

_La luz se prende de repente y casi me muero del susto, entran dos hombres y en una situación comprometedora, de la impresión se me cayó el vaso haciéndose añicos en el piso, provocando que todos saltáramos._

_-Perdón- me agache rápidamente a recoger los cristales._

_-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto uno de ellos._

_-La señora de la casa me contrato para la limpieza- aseguré lo mas digna posible._

_-Esa abuela no aprende- refunfuñó- y que hacías en la cocina a estas horas._

_-Solo bebiendo un poco de agua._

_-Eso espero- me sonrió- acerca de lo que visite…_

_-No vi nada joven- asegure rápidamente._

_-Me agradas pequeña- sonrió de nuevo y me quiso tocar pero retrocedí rápidamente._

_-Hey no te voy a lastimar- aseguro pero yo me pegue a la pared huyendo de él._

_-Como quieras, veras esto… nadie lo sabe y me gustaría que siga así- señalo al otro joven y a si mismo, yo solo asentí._

_-Bien me llamo James y vivo también aquí, así que nos seguiremos viendo- volví a asentir._

_Se fueron hacia algún lado y yo espere a que mi corazón y el bebé se tranquilizaran para poder recoger los cristales y limpiar antes de irme a dormir._

_A partir de ese día James se hizo mi amigo, el supo de mi embarazo y prometió ayudarme además le conté lo que hacía en la librería y me consiguió trabajo con sus compañeros para que pudiera ganar algo de dinero para cuando naciera mi hijo._

_Los días pasaron y mi pequeño cada día estaba próximo a nacer, no hice una gran barriga como esas mujeres que ni se miran los pies pero aun así me fatigaba luego y los pies se me hinchaban._

_-Como está el baby- pregunto James llegando a la cocina con una sonrisa en este tiempo habíamos hecho buenas migas._

_-Creo que bien, se mueve- dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_-Esa voz me agrada- rio- aun no me has dicho quien es el padre._

_-Ni te lo diré, mi hijo no tiene padre- asegure, a nadie le he contado y ni le contare como fue engendrado._

_-Anda dime porque si no voy a creer que es mío- me sonrió bromeando._

_-¡¿Qué tu que?!- grito la señora apuntándonos acusadoramente a James y a mí._

_-Está embarazada abuela – dijo él- me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta._

_-Lárgate de aquí James que tengo que hablar con esta mujercita- aseguró ella señalando la puerta._

_-Pero abuela apenas si se pone interesante- siguió con sus bromas._

_-Que te vallas James o no respondo- lo reprendió más fuerte ella._

_-¡James te habla Laurent!- grito otro de los nietos de la señora haciendo que James pegara la carrera._

_-Quiero que antes de que vuelva mi nieto te hayas largado, no quiero que le cuelgues el milagrito._

_-Pero yo…- trate de hablar pero ella ya no estaba._

_Me fui a la bodega donde dormía y tome mis escasas pertenencias antes de marcharme. Por lo menos ahora si llevaba los cien dólares que había ahorrado, todo lo que ganaba lo iba guardando por eso tenía esa cantidad, pero sabía que no sería suficiente._

_Salí de nuevo de esa casa, y camine hacia un parque cercano pero antes de llegar el bebé hizo un movimiento brusco que me provoco un fuerte dolor en mi bajo vientre, esperé a que pasara y continúe mi camino, me senté en una banca llorando por mi bebé que aun no ve el mundo y ya está pasando por todo esto, ¿Qué vida le espera conmigo? Nada bueno pero tampoco tengo corazón para entregarlo en adopción, aunque tal vez sea lo mejor para él, pero no puedo es parte mía y lo he aprendido a amar, el no tiene la culpa de que esos desgraciados me violaran, es tanto o mas inocente que yo._

_Otra punzada mas fuerte me hizo gritar de dolor, no cabía mi hijo nacería y si me iba a alguna clínica por mi edad y mis falta de recursos económicos lo mas seguro es que servicios sociales me lo quitara._

_Llore de dolor, de impotencia ¿Qué niña de catorce años merece estar en la calle apunto de tener un bebé? Al parecer yo por que esa es mi vida._

_-Eh pequeña qué pasa- un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio se acerco a mí e inmediatamente me moví para que no me lastimara._

_-Tranquila hija, solo queremos ayudarte- era otro hombre de cabello castaño y de mirada clara._

_-Me duele- logre decir sacando mi voz de no se donde._

_-Donde pequeña- pregunto de nuevo el rubio._

_-Mi bebé- susurre- va a nacer._

_Agrandaron los ojos y hasta entonces se percataron de mi vientre abultado._

_-Pero pequeña si eres una niña- dijo el castaño._

_-Por favor no quiero que muera- supliqué desesperada cuando sentí un liquido caliente correr entre mis piernas._

_-Deja te cargo al auto para llevarte al hospital- pidió el rubio mirándome con especie de ternura._

_-Por favor- rogué aun en contra de mis propios miedos, por la vida de mi hijo._

_El camino al auto se me hizo eterno, así como al hospital, solo recuerdo la camilla y un doctor queriéndome tocar después de eso todo se volvió negro._

_-Al fin despiertas pequeña- me sonrió un hombre rubio al lado de la cama donde me encontraba, mire a todos lados tratando de ubicarme y nada._

_-Estas en el hospital hija, no recuerdas- pregunto otro hombre que se encontraba allí._

_Forcé mi mente hasta que flashazos de todo llegaron a mí provocando que mis lágrimas corrieran libres._

_-Vamos pequeña no es tan malo, te practicaron una cesárea de emergencia y tu hija esta fuerte, sana y hermosa como tu._

_-Una niña- susurre emocionada._

_-Si una preciosa niña debo decirte._

_-Me la van a quitar- dije con miedo._

_-Nadie tiene por que quitarte a tu hija cariño._

_-Los de servicios sociales, por favor no deje que me la quiten es lo único que tengo en el mundo si lo hace me muero- suplique llorando mas fuerte sin importar el dolor en mi vientre._

_-No te pongas así pequeña que no te hace bien- el rubio se acerco y retrocedí._

_-No te hare daño- sonrió pero así no deje que me tocara._

_-Déjala Reneé que está asustada- dijo el otro hombre- por cierto yo soy Charlie Swan y el es mi pareja Renee Swan. –yo solo me quede mirándolos._

_-¿Te molesta que seamos gay?- preguntó el rubio._

_-No- logre decir-es solo la impresión creo._

_-Que bien- sonrieron gustosos._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rubio y un muy moreno entraron desesperados._

_-Mary por fin te encuentro- dijo James cuando logro coger aire._

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?- titubee._

_-Preguntando tonta- rio- en serio María no debiste irte así._

_-Déjalo ya por favor- suplique tampoco era una bocazas que le diría que su abuela me corrió._

_-Pero estabas a punto de dar a luz Mary, no debiste salir y si te pasaba algo a ti o a tu baby- suspiro- ¿ya nació?- pregunto al ver mí ya no tan abultado vientre._

_-Si, es una niña pero aun no la veo- sonreí._

_-¿Eres tú el papá de esa criatura?- pregunto Charlie en un tono acusador._

_-Qué más quisiera yo pero no- respondió James. _

_-Entonces que tanto escándalo traes- dijo de nuevo._

_-Soy su amigo y me preocupo por ella ¿no es suficiente con eso?- le retó aunque era algo mas bajo que él y mas delgado._

_-Me basta chico- sonrió- por cierto soy Charlie Swan._

_-Encantado soy James- se presentó mi amigo. _

_-Aquí hay una pequeña que quiere ver a su mamita- entro una enfermera con un pequeño bulto rosita._

_Desde el momento que la vi con su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus mejillas rosadas y su piel blanca, la ame mas, no podía permitir que nos separaran, y seria capaz de todo por y para ella, no me importaba no dormir y trabajar día y noche pero no me separarían de ella._

_-Eres hermosa- susurre acariciando su carita y provocando que abriera sus ojos grises, me miro fijamente y termine de caer a sus pies._

_-Serás una gran madre- dijo Reneé cerca de mí._

_-Eso quiero, pero no se si pueda quedarme con ella- dije ahogada._

_-Nosotros te ayudaremos no te preocupes- sonrió y me infundio confianza, no sé por qué._

_-Haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que puedas conservar a tu hija- aseguró Charlie._

_-Pero como- dude para eso se necesitaba dinero, uno que yo no tenia._

_-Déjalo en nuestras manos Isabella que ya veras- me guiño el ojo._

_-Me llamo Mary- le dije rápidamente al ver que me cambiaba de nombre._

_-Nop te llamas Isabella Swan y eres nuestra hija adoptiva- dijo seguro de si mismo._

_-Pero...- trate de refutar._

_-¿Quieres o no conservar a tu hija?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos._

_-Por supuesto que si- asegure rápidamente._

_-Entonces déjalo en nuestras manos._

_Salieron todos dejándonos a mi hija y a mi, la amamanté y le cambie el pañal, lo había aprendido ayudando en el orfanato y no lo hacia tan mal._

_Las horas pasaron, James me trajo ropa y cosas de uso personal y me dijo que ya sabía todo, no hablamos mas al respecto no era necesario._

_El día dio paso a la noche y Charlie y Renee no volvieron, me sentí triste y decepcionada pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me de la espalda._

_Me mantuve ocupada con mi pequeña, disfrutando verla dormir, amamantarla y hasta cambiarle el pañal era maravilloso._

_-Buenos días Bella- entraron Charlie y Renee acompañados de unas personas _

_-Buenos días- salude nerviosa ¿Y si ellos querían quitarme a mi hija?_

_-Ellos son los directivos de la casa hogar Hands de esta ciudad y amigos míos- dijo Charlie señalando a dos de sus acompañantes- y él es el notario que se encargara que todo sea legal._

_-Pero para lograrlo deberemos contar una pequeña mentirilla- guiño el ojo Renee- aunque no sé si te gustara del todo._

_-Mientras no me quiten a mi hija- dije rápidamente, eso era lo único que me importaba._

_-Genial, ya oyeron hagan lo necesario Bella necesita eso para ayer- dijo Charlie dándoles una mirada que no supe descifrar..._

_Las personas salieron acompañadas de Charlie y yo me quede allí, en un silencio sepulcral acompañada de Renee y mi bebita._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Renee al final._

_-Adelante- susurré sin quitar los ojos de mi cosita hermosa._

_-Si quieres puedes responder si no, no te mortifiques que entenderé y no cambiara nada el rumbo de nuestra decisión de ayudarte.- asentí- ¿Quién es el padre de ti bebé?- no necesitaba escucharla porque ya imaginaba que esa seria su pregunta._

_-No lo sé- dije con sinceridad._

_-Está bien hija no hay necesidad de saberlo es tu hija y el que exista o no el padre nada lo cambia._

_-Gracias- sonreí._

_Volvió el silencio de nuevo solo roto por un pequeño llanto de mi hija que pedía comida cosa que inmediatamente le di._

_Charlie no volvió hasta entrada la noche con un folder en mano, y una enorme sonrisa en los labios._

_-Todo listo, a partir de este instante eres Isabella Merie Swan- me extendió la carpeta y exactamente allí estaban las firmas y todo que abalaba mi adopción ¿Cómo le hizo? Ni idea._

_-Pero… este proceso lleva meses- susurre asustada._

_-Cuando tienes conexiones no hija- me guiñó el ojo cómplice, pero al ver mi cara de que no estaba muy convencida de que pasaba, se sentó y me explicó que tiene amigos que le ayudaron solo alteraron el hecho de que yo supuestamente estaba de acogida en casa de James y que ellos tenían meses tramitando la adopción y esas nimiedades _

_-Tú no te preocupes que esto es legal cien por ciento –aseguró, allí aparecía como hija de Charlie Swan._

_-¿Por qué me ayudan?- pregunte con recelo, en mi experiencia sabia que nadie te daba algo por nada._

_-Porque así queremos hacerlo- Renee se encogió de hombros._

_-Algo más- insistí._

_-Porque queremos hacerlo y podemos Bella- no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran así._

_-Mira hija, nosotros sabemos lo que es sufrir en este país, lo que es partirte la madre para salir adelante._

_-Reneé tiene razón Bella, mira tú nos necesitas y podemos ayudarte, ya hubiéramos querido estar antes para que no hubieras pasado por todo eso que pasaste._

_-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

_-James nos conto como llegaste a su casa, no te enojes con él, seguimos las pistas que nos dio y la señora nos firmo unos papeles para que pareciera que ella te tubo de acogida a cambio de no ir a la cárcel por estafa y explotación infantil- sonrió como niño travieso- ya es hora de que la vida te sonría cariño acepta lo que te ofrecemos, si no por ti hazlo por tu hija que necesita un hogar y si tu no se lo puedes dar servicios sociales estará sobre ti en todo momento hasta alejarte de ella._

_-Eso no- asegure con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Entonces acepta Bella- insistió Renee- no tenia que pensarlo mucho, si estar con ellos era la única forma de tener a mi hija conmigo así seria, por ella haría lo que fuese necesario._

_-Está bien- dije sin mostrar entusiasmo._

_-Iré por tus cosas dentro de un rato te darán de alta y nos iremos a casa- dijo emocionado Renee._

_-¿Y dónde queda?- pregunté dudosa._

_-En las vegas, allá tenemos nuestra casa y trabajo- me guiño el ojo antes de salir volado del cuarto._

_-¿Iré con ustedes?- la verdad me daba bastante miedo. _

_-Por supuesto hija iras con nosotros y vivirás con nosotros eres nuestra hija Bella, y como tal lo harás._

_Y a pesar de mis miedos ahora estaba con mi hija Vanesa Lilian Swan en brazos sobre un avión rumbo a Las Vegas._

_En casa nos esperaban dos chicas más un poco mayores que yo, Alice un hada, se diría que campanita con cabello negro. La otra es alta rubia una "top model" en toda la extensión de la palabra se llama Rosalie ambas son hijas adoptadas también "mis hermanas"_

_-Les hemos preparado una recamara para ti y tu hija, nos quedó hermosa- dijo Alice señalándome las escaleras._

_-No era necesario- dije sonrojada._

_-Claro que si eres nuestra hermana y mereces ser tratada como tal…_

_Era una habitación hermosa, con tonos rosas claros y una enorme y cómoda cama que jamás soñé tener, un moisés y todo lo necesario para mi hija, no pude evitar llorar de emoción, si este era un sueño no pretendía despertar._

_-Bien hija el médico te recomendó mínimo tres meses de cuidados, tu cirugía no es juego y nosotros nos encargaremos que así sea, debes de estar bien para tu bebé._

_-Pero- titubee nadie da todo por nada y lo aprendí de la peor manera- debo trabajar pagarles por todo, mi hija mis cosas- dije rápidamente_

_-Después veremos eso por ahora limítate a cuidarte y cuidar a este angelito para que pueda crecer sana y fuerte y tú te recuperes perfectamente._

_-Pero como no quieres estar sin hacer nada y James me ha dicho que te encanta leer así que necesito que me digas que tipo de lectura quiere y yo te lo traigo._

_-No quisiera que gasten ya han hecho demasiado por mi- susurre temerosa._

_-Nada de eso Bella, tú te mereces eso y más. Anda, mira si no quieres que gastemos tenemos amigos que con gusto nos facilitaran los libros a modo de préstamo._

_-¿Tienen amigos médicos?- pregunté ilusionada, ese era mi sueño secreto algún día ser una doctora._

_-Claro que si cariño pero ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que venga a atenderte?- Renee estaba asustada._

_-No es que… bueno a mí me gusta la medicina y si pudiera tener libros de medicina para informarme- me sentí tonta por mi petición. _

_-Eres muy rara- dijo Alice mirándome sonriente._

_-Lo sé- dije sin más._

_-Hablare con mi amigo para que me recomiende los libros adecuados para que leas y para mañana mas tardar los tendrás aquí, por ahora descansa cuida a tu hija y preocúpate solo por ponerte bien- sonrió Renee haciéndole señales a las chicas y a Charlie para que salgan del cuarto._

_-¡Charlieeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Reneeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grite desesperada, mi hija respiraba agitada, como si el aire no le llegara a sus pulmones, su piel se estaba moreteando y sus labios se tornaron oscuros._

_Llegaron y tal como andábamos, en pijama, fuimos al hospital donde después de varias pruebas le diagnosticaron Asma, me dio mucho miedo y Charlie y Renee prometieron ayudarme para cuidar de que no le dieras más crisis, por lo menos las que se podían prevenir._

_Tal como lo prometió Charlie el siguiente día me trajo una montaña de libros que le prestó su amigo._

_-Por favor Bella que la pequeña y esto- señalo los libros- sea tu única ocupación por los próximos tres meses mínimo, no me gustaría que tuvieras alguna recaída o algo._

_-Pero no tengo como pagarte- susurre avergonzada por todo lo que habían hecho._

_-Nadie te está cobrando Isabella, eres mi hija y te daré todo lo que esté en mis manos- no pude evitar llorar pero esta vez el respeto mi espacio y no intento tocarme._

_Tal como me pidió Charlie los siguientes tres meses me devore literalmente los libros y no solo eso, llené un par de libretas de apuntes, tenía bastante practica haciéndolo así que me rendía bastante, Vanesa cada día estaba más hermosa, su cabello salió rubio pero no quise pensar en eso ella es perfecta._

_-Hija es hora de llevar a Vanesa por sus vacunas – entró Renee cargando ya la pañalera de mi pequeña._

_-Estamos listas- sonreí._

_Alice se había encargado de llenar mi guardarropa aun en contra de mis deseos._

_En el hospital midieron y pesaron a Vanesa, Renee casi se infarta cuando se entero que yo no tuve cuidados ni atención médica durante el embarazo, pero gracias a los cielos que mi hija no recibió daño alguno por ello._

_-Todo está perfecto Bella- sonrió y no me gusto- la niña está en perfecto estado y tan hermosa como su madre._

_-Gracias doctor- agache la mirada porque no me gustaba como me sonreía._

_-En un mes tráela a revisión para su control- asentí levantándome con mi hija en bazos Salí sin decir nada me incomodaba y mucho._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto Reneé en tono maternal._

_-No me gusta cómo me mira- dije sincera._

_-Eres una niña hermosa es lógico que los hombres te miren cariño- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- pero que miren no quiere decir que toquen hija._

_-Podemos llevarla a otro lugar para la próxima cita y que de preferencia sea mujer- susurré avergonzada._

_-Claro cariño arreglaremos eso- me sonrió y ayudo con las cosas de Vanesa. _

_Ese año pase mi primera navidad de verdad, con una familia y rece para que así siguiera, Charlie y Renee en este poco tiempo estaban ganándose el titulo de padres aunque no se los decía, comenzaba a sentirlo._

_Mi hija cumple ya los cuatro meses, y tal como lo prometió Renee ha cambiado de doctor ahora es una doctora mayor pero muy simpática, me cayó bien._

_-Entonces no tuviste atención alguna durante el embarazo.- no era una pregunta._

_-No, jamás._

_-Es una suerte que esta pequeña este tan bien, aparte del asma o hay nada mal en ella._

_-Muchas gracias doctora Cope._

_-Nada de gracias, ojala hubieras estado cerca para haberte ayudado desde tu embarazo, yo trabajo en un centro para mujeres, en su mayoría adolecente, embarazadas, allí les damos atención medica y los medicamentos necesarios._

_- A mí también me hubiera gustado- sonreí con tristeza._

_-Lo bueno es que tanto Vanesa como tú están bien, y pronto podrás realizar tus sueños- Renee me guiñó el ojo- aquí a esa señorita- me señalo con el pulgar y yo me sonroje- ama la medicina, en los meses que tiene la nena se ha devorado tantos libros que yo no leería en toda mi vida._

_-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionada la doctora Cope._

_Asentí ruborizada, al ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos._

_-¿Estudiabas antes de quedar embarazada?_

_-Sí, estaba en el instituto de Forks._

_-¿Quieres seguir estudiando?- siguió el interrogatorio._

_-La verdad sí, pero Vanesa es muy pequeña._

_-¿Y si tuvieras una oportunidad?- me quedé mirándola- se que este semestre esta empezado pero el director de la escuela es mi hermano- sonrió- Ephraim es muy accesible y si tu quieres podría hablar con él para pedirle que te evalúe a ver si puedes ingresar, lógico tendrías que conseguir los documentos que avalen tu estudios en forks._

_-Ese no es problema- sonrió emocionado Renee- Charlie los tiene, desde que adoptamos a Bella ha estado con los abogados arreglando que todos sus documentos estén en regla y a la mano por lo que se pudiera ofrecer._

_-No se hable más, mañana preséntate en las oficinas, yo hablare hoy mismo con mi hermano._

_-Muchas gracias- sonreí avergonzada por esta mujer que me ayudaba sin conocerme._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer cariño- me hablo en tono maternal- yo también fui madre adolecente, un desliz y todo cambio, lo bueno que yo si conté con el apoyo de una familia, pero el día que nació mi hijo, murió una chica de mi edad al dar a luz, por eso me propuse ayudar a esa chicas menos afortunadas, en un principio mis papas se opusieron pero terminaron apoyándome y abrieron el centro. _

_-Wow doctora no lo hubiera imaginado- rió Renee._

_-Pero así suceden las cosas… en fin… Bella ¿Qué te parecería ayudar en el centro?, la chica que estaba conmigo volvió a su natal Argentina y no tengo asistente en este momento._

_-Me encantaría- dije emocionada, pero luego me baje de la nube- lo siento no puedo dejar a Vanesa tanto tiempo._

_-Ese no es problema, Charlie, las chicas y yo estaríamos encantados de ayudarte con la pequeña._

_-No se…- titubeé._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando nació Vanesa y dijiste que serias capaz de todo por ella?- asentí- esto es algo que debes hacer Bella, con tu estudio puedes ofrecerle un futuro mejor, nosotros nada nos hacemos con ayudarte a cuidarla las horas que estés estudiando y trabajando._

_-Pero es mucho tiempo- susurré mirando a mi hija sentada en mis piernas._

_-La puedes llevar al centro si quieres- me sonrió la doctora Cope- así te separarías de ella solo mientras estas en el instituto._

_- Piénsalo cariño- me sonrió Renee sin presionarme más._

_-Además de que tendrías un trabajo yo podría firmarte los papeles que necesites para tus estudios como los de servicio que te piden para pre-med._

_-¿Haría eso por mi?- mis ojos casi se salían de su lugar._

_- Claro que si Bella- aseguró._

_-Pero…- no lograba asimilar su propuesta._

_-Cariño se lo larga que es la carrera de medicina, sumando los siete años que tardas con una especialidad a los que tengas que hacer del instituto mas el pre-med te graduaras para festejarle sus dulces dieciséis a Vanesa._

_-Lo mas que pueda ahorrar de años estudiando lo hare- dije con vehemencia- no importa cuánto trabaje para conseguirlo._

_-Así se habla hija- me felicitó Renee- y no dude doctora que mañana mismo estaremos con su hermano para que evalúe a Bella._

_Salimos de allí con Renee haciendo miles de planes para mí y para Vanesa el tiempo que duraran mis estudios, creo que en su balbuceos eligió hasta mi vestido de graduación, me sentí feliz por ella y porque no, por mí._

_Charlie se alegro muchísimo y dijo que ayudaría con todo lo que tuviese a su alcance._

_El director Ephraim Cope era la copia masculina de la doctora… me aplicó el examen, la verdad se me hizo muy fácil_

_El siguiente día llamo a casa para decirme que debía repetir el examen y Reneé me llevó, note que este era más avanzado pero gracias a las tareas que hacía en Seattle no se me hizo tan complicado._

_-Señorita Swan, puede iniciar sus clases mañana mismo, estará en el último semestre y el próximo junio será una graduada de esta institución- me felicito y yo apreté mis libretas contra mi pecho al ver que quiso acercarse y se arrepintió dándome un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Al principio varios trataron de acercarse a mí pero al ver que los ignoraba me dejaron sola, no hice amigos ni nada por el estilo…_

_Gracias a la asesoría del Director tome clases extra de pre- med, al parecer la doctora Cope lo puso al tanto de todo. _

_Faltando poco para que fuera una graduada del instituto Charlie me recibió con la noticia de que su amigo el doctor Douglas, que además de ser uno de los mejores de país era el rector de la UNSOM* quería hacerme una evaluación para entrar en un programa especial que tenían para personas con excelencia académica._

_Estaba en la sala de la casa, la doctora Cope me había dado el día libre, jamás había tomado uno, mi hija con sus ocho meses de edad comenzaba a arrastrarse por la casa._

_-¡Hija! ¡Bella!- entro Charlie gritando y mi hija gateo hasta él para que la cargara._

_-¿Qué pasa Charlie?- pregunte al ver su cara de completa felicidad._

_-Te han aceptado, has ganado un lugar entre los seis que aceptan por excelencia, Douglas me llamo, dice que ha quedado fascinado contigo que quiere hablarte personalmente hacerte una segunda evaluación porque eres candidata para las becas- noté que las lagrimas caían por mi rostro no lo podía creer._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Totalmente en serio así que ve a prepararte quede con Douglas que te llevaría en un par de horas- corrí a mi cuarto y me di una ducha rápida me coloque un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa de seda verde, unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros y me recogí el cabello en una cola._

_Al salir Renee tenía a Vanesa en brazos y Charlie se había cambiado de ropa también._

_-Suerte- dijo Renee cuando íbamos saliendo._

_Hice el examen que me tenían programado y otro para ver si me aceptaban el programa de doble titulación, es decir estudiaría la carrera de medicina y la especialidad a la vez._

_Una semana después me llego la respuesta, podría hacerlo, me pasaría día y noche estudiando para salir adelante pero valía la pena._

_Mi primer gran prueba en la universidad no fue académica sino emocional, allí había una gran cantidad de babosos hormonales que trataban de tocarme todo el tiempo… _

_Estuve a punto de salir huyendo pero un Ángel de cabellos de fresa me ayudo, Tanya me rescato de las garras de un baboso y para protegerme fingió que éramos pareja… larga historia._

_Tanto James como Charlie, las chicas y Renee me decían que se me chamuscarían las pestañas y el cerebro de tanto estudiar…._

_Y es que entre mis estudios, los días que estaba en el centro, y sobre todo mi hija me absorbía todo el tiempo, creo que si el día tuviera 48 horas aun así no me alcanzarían._

_Si además como si no tuviera tantas cosas le sumamos las clases de baile que me comenzó a dar Sophie "Magic Girl" la estrella del Fantasy._

_Estas comenzaron cuando cumplí diecisiete años, me tropecé con el aire una de tantas veces pero esta me costó una fractura en la mano izquierda y una fisura en el pie derecho, después que por solicitud de Charlie y con la ayuda del doctor Douglas me hicieron muchas pruebas la solución para mi falta de equilibrio, que no tenía nada que ver con mi salud, fueron las clases de baile que recibía. Una hora diaria me la pasaba moviendo el cuerpo con Sophie. _

_El doctor Douglas me recomendó en el Medical Center Of Nevada, reconocido como el mejor de todas Las Vegas. El director es amigo suyo y ex compañero de escuela, al principio se puso un poco reacio a aceptarme por mi edad, aun estaba estudiando y con mis diecinueve años no se me veía como una futura ginecóloga._

_Pero como dijo Charlie, "demuéstrale de que estas hecha"…_

_Hice mi trabajo tal como me ha enseñado la doctora cope, en un principio se me quedaban viendo como raro, pero aprendí a ignorarlos y centrarme en lo que me tenía allí…_

_Me desempeñe dando todo de mi y eso me llevo a hacer mi servicio e internado allí mismo, ahora sí que a mi pequeña apenas la miraba. _

_Me consolaba pensando en que sería por poco tiempo pero sabía que las cosas que me estaba perdiendo jamás las recuperaría…_

_El doctor Douglas me consiguió entrar en un programa donde podía titularme antes, era más trabajo ¿podría con ello? No lo sé, pero no decepcionaría a quienes me apoyaron y creyeron en mi._

_Después de quemarme la cabeza con tanto estudio y trabajo, lo logré fui de las seis personas seleccionadas para titularse y no solo eso lo hice con honores, para orgullo de mis padres y de mi hija que son lo más importante de mi vida._

_Sophie salió embarazada y dejo el fantasy, se mudó a Boston con su novio y mis padres se daban contra las paredes, no les dio tiempo ni de buscar alguien para suplirla._

_En estos años que he estado bailando con Sophie aprendí varias coreografías, y me ofrecí a hacerlo…_

_Aunque eran mis padres me hicieron una audición…_

_Desde ese día soy bailarina del Fantasy… _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Qué haces cariño?- preguntó Renee sacándome de mis recuerdos…

-De lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos a ustedes- sonreí

-Nosotros lo somos cariño además de ti, tenemos a nuestra pequeña que es la alegría de la casa.

-Te quiero Ma- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero cariño- me devolvió el gesto- ¿no has dormido?- toco mis ojeras.

-Me despertaron las pesadillas de siempre y preferí bajar a prepárame un té.

-Pudiste llamarme- se sentó a mi lado.

-No fue tan mal- le sonreí tranquila- he encontrado que eso malo me ha traído mas cosas buenas, mi hija, James, ustedes, mis hermanas, mis estudios, Cristal…

-Me alegra escuchar que pienses así- me acaricio mi cabello- sería bueno que descansaras un poco no queremos que te quedes dormida sobre tus pacientes- asentí poniéndome de pie.

Mire la hora y apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana…

Me fui a mi cuarto y después de darle un beso a mi bebé me acosté en mi cama… esperaba dormir por lo menos una hora…

******Kristin muchisímas gracias por tu ayuda eres genial.**

**¡No lo puedo creer!**

**Muchas gracias chicas por aceptar tan bien esta nueva historia y por su paciencia espero no haberlas decepcionado con el capitulo.**

**¿Extrañaron a león sexy? yo si.**

**Vanerk muchísimas gracias por tus consejos.**

_**Maya Masen Cullen,**__**yasmin- cullen, Vanerk, jacke99, alexf1994, narraly, vanecullencipriano, Angie Masen Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, ETERNOAMANECER, madriguerita, princesitajane, Ludwika Cullen, Mon de Cullen, katims13, nadiia16, princesitajane, Karlie7,Kady Belikov Cullen, Rose Cullen Mason, muchas gracias por sus reviews...si se me paso alguien perdone y recuérdemelo por favor soy medio despistada.**_

_**Alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias también..**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas se que allí están y se lo agradezco aunque no hagan ruido.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**BESOOOOOOOTES**_


	5. Enredos

**Al fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo de éste fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo revisado por Ludwika de Betas Fanfiction.**

**Kristin mil gracias.**

"ENREDOS"

―Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, ¡mamitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!― grito Vanesa en mi oído provocando que cayera de la cama.

―Vanessa eso no se hace― le recrimine levantándome pero me clave algo en la planta del pie― auch― parecía ser otro día negro para mí.

―Perdón mamita ¿estás bien?― se acerco a ayudarme.

―Estoy bien solo me pinche con algo.

― ¿Me llevaras hoy de nuevo al club?― pregunto emocionada.

―Nada de eso Vanesa, sabes que en primer lugar no me gusta llevarte allí no es apto para ti y en segundo lugar apenas es miércoles y trabajo hasta pasado mañana y usted señorita se quedara con su tía Alice.

―Pero mami― se enfurruñó.

―Pero nada, mejor vamos a prepararnos que tú tienes escuela y yo trabajo― dije dándole una palmada en las pompas y caminando hacia la ducha.

― ¡Llama a Tita que hoy le toca hacer el desayuno a ella!― le grite antes de cerrar la puerta, teníamos un rol y cada día le tocaba a alguien hacer el desayuno.

―Ya está en la cocina mami, voy a bajar a desayunar que ya estoy lista― hablo entre abriendo la puerta.

―Eso suena bien, enseguida te alcanzo― dije cerrando el cancel, me duché rápidamente y Salí, mier… olvide la colada otra vez.

―No te queda de otra Isabella tendrás que ponerte un vestido― juro que ahora si hare la colada.

Revise lo poco que me quedaba y encontré un vestido amarillo claro, bastante sencillo, la falda semi circular me llega justo debajo de la rodilla, la parte de arriba es cruzado, con manga corta, me coloque un cinto negro ancho, unas bailarinas negras también y me recogí el cabello, de maquillaje solo use rímel y brillo en los labios.

En la cocina estaban desayunando Charlie y Vanessa, Alice veía algo de chismes en la tele y Rosalie al parecer no se había levantado.

―Buenos días― salude cogiendo una tostada.

―Vaya hija que guapa ¿alguna razón para arreglarte así para el trabajo?― pregunto Renée señalándome la silla para que me sentara.

―Una de mucho peso, no he hecho la colada y mi closet está a punto de quedar vacio― comenté indiferente.

―Sabias que anoche que llegue al súper por la fruta para el desayuno me encontré con Renata― ups, se me estaba olvidando de nuevo, aun así me hice la desentendida.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y ese milagro que a Renata le dio por visitar esos lugares?― pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

―Dijo algo sobre unos nombramientos ¿sabes algo al respecto?― mier… ya no puedo posponerlo.

― Perdón ma, con lo de la llegada de James, la perdida de Vanessa y tantas cosas que pasaron se me olvidó― dije imitando el puchero de Vanessa― anteayer me dieron mi plaza como ginecóloga en el hospital y ayer fue mi primer día oficial con ese nombramiento― conté rápidamente.

― ¡Muchas felicidades hija te lo mereces!― Charlie se levanto y me dio un paternal abrazo― esto hay que celebrarlo Renée.

―Totalmente de acuerdo amor creo que esta noche tendremos fiesta― dijo mamá dándome un sonoro beso en la frente― felicidades Bella.

―Gracias ma, gracias pa, pero por favor nada de fiestas, como voy empezando pues me tocan las jornadas más pesadas, con este abrazo y este beso que me dieron es más que suficiente― aseguré.

―Si no quieres fiesta por lo menos déjanos darte un regalo― afirmo Charlie tallando su bigote como esos villanos de las películas antiguas.

―No se pongan a gastar por favor― supliqué.

―Eres tan testaruda― me recriminó Renée.

―Pero así me aman― sonreí angelical.

―Sabes que sí, pero también lo somos nosotros así que elige fiesta o regalo, y no hay tercera opción― esos eran mis padres, una vez que se les mete una idea ni quien se la quite.

―Escojo el regalo pero que sea uno chiquito por favor – pedí imitando el puchero de Vanessa.

―Ya dijiste que regalo y aceptaras lo que te demos, sin protestas― me cayó antes de siquiera omitir sonido― soy tu madre y te puedo dar lo que se me venga en gana.

―Bien, bien― dije derrotada con ellos nunca puedo.

―A cepillarse los dientes Vanessa que ya es hora de irnos― mi hija ya había sido peinada con unas tiernas coletas por Renée.

―Sipirilipi― corrió a la recamara y yo tras ella.

Tras verificar que todo estuviera listo salimos a nuestra rutina diaria, primero al colegio y de allí al hospital, solo que esta vez fui en el auto de Renée una "discreta" Hummer rojo pasión. James había hablado a mi aseguradora y quedaron de tener mi auto listo para hoy en la tarde.

Parece que las cosas mejoraban pues ahora si encontré un lugar cercano… retiro lo dicho...

―Vaya, vaya doctora Swan dos días con nombramiento y ya está estrenando auto― esa chillona y molesta voz que no pertenece a otra más que a Heidi.

―No es mi auto― dije a la defensiva.

―Eso dicen todas y resulta que tienen algo oscuro por allí― ¿la puedo asesinar?, mier… no.

―Con permiso― dije dejando zanjado el tema no me pensaba rebajar a su nivel.

―Definitivamente es mi día de suerte― escuche que dijo al ver entrar un bastante conocido volvo plateado.

Yo seguí mi camino y espere el acensar, allá ella y su entupida coquetería con mi león sexy, ― sin el mí por favor―  
. Pero este día el acensar no tuvo ánimos de apurarse así que me alcanzaron ellos.

―Parece que viajaremos juntos― dijo león sexy pero lo ignoré así como a las mariposas que han comenzado a anidar en mi estomago.

―Parece que si Doctor Masen― respondió Heidi.

―Doctora Swan el doctor Cullen me dijo que en cuanto llegara fuera a verlo― me dijo ignorando a Heidi y no sé porque tonteras de la vida sonreí.

―Gracias doctor Masen lo haré enseguida― dije cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían y entraba como si pudiera refugiarme.

―Después puede ir a mi despacho por favor, debo entregarle algunos documentos― continuó.

― ¿Son por los nombramientos?, yo estoy libre en este instante y puedo aprovechar e irme junto con usted― así o más arrastrada.

―No es nada de eso doctora Mark, es referente al trabajo que desempeño ayer― Heidi me sonrió triunfal, de seguro imaginando que esos papeles serian mi liquidación.

―Iré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad doctor Masen― Salí disparada en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.  
Chequé mi ingreso y me fui directo a la UCI, por el camino solo salude con un escueto asentimiento a quienes me encontraba y seguí hasta llegar, toque la puerta y una voz femenina me respondió con un pase.

―Buenos días― salude a la mujer que estaba cuidando a la señora Cullen.

―Buenos días doctora ¿viene a revisar a mi nuera?― pregunto con una sonrisa.

―Sí y no, el doctor Masen me dijo que el doctor Cullen necesitaba hablar conmigo― sonreí.

―Claro usted es la heroína de la que me ha estado hablando desde que llegué― sonrió y yo me sonrojé.

―No es para tanto señora solo cumplí con mi deber― asegure acercándome a los monitores y comparando con lo que tenía en el expediente.

―Te ves muy joven como para ser ginecóloga― susurro― o eres de esas personas que no se les nota la edad.

―Tengo veintiún años, pero le aseguro que se bien lo que hago― dije sin quitar la vista de los monitores.  
―Se eso, sino mi hijo no hablara tantas maravillas de ti― prosiguió provocándome sonrojos.

― Como le dije solo cumplí con mi deber― aseguré anotando los últimos datos antes de dejar el expediente en su lugar.

―Pero con eso salvaste la vida de Esme y Anabella― sonrió.

― ¿Así se llama la bebé?― pregunte rápidamente, una cosa es referirse a ellos como bebé o niño y otra es ponerle nombre a esa carita.

―En efecto Bella, mi hija lleva la combinación de tu nombre con el de mi esposa, espero no te moleste― entró el doctor Cullen recién duchado.

―Al contrario es un honor para mí que me tome en cuenta― le sonreí demostrándole que era verdad.

―Le dije a Edward― cuando dijo su nombre note como la señora, que por cierto no sé el nombre, hizo una mueca―que te mandara para acá porque aparte de robarte el nombre quisiera pedirte otro favor.

―Dilo y si esta a mi alcance haré todo lo posible― le aseguré.

―Mira, mi mama estará aquí ayudándome con Esme pero tampoco quiero estar tan alejado y quería saber si te gustaría estar en mi equipo de trabajo en urgencias, por supuesto y me encargaría de que recibas el sueldo que corresponde…

―Pero eso lo tiene que decidir el doctor Masen ¿no?― pregunte confundida.

―Se lo dije solo que no quise que te impusiera el lugar sino que sea decisión tuya, me di cuenta que a pesar que eres joven tienes potencial y creo que el tiempo que estés como parte de mi equipo será muy útil para tu carrera― aseguró mirándome interrogante.

― Por mi está bien doctor, pero no sé si el doctor Gerald este muy de acuerdo porque él es el subdirector.

―Has dicho subdirector tú trabajaras hombro a hombro conmigo, mira soy nuevo aquí y tu sabes que no todas las personas en estos trabajos son de fiar, aunque aparenten otra cosa, y tu sin esforzarte en impresionarme has logrado hacerlo y solo en ti confío.

―Sera un placer doctor Cullen― aseguré al tiempo que sonaba mi bíper― con permiso el deber llama.

―Gracias Bella― escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Urgencias fue… urgencias, trabajo y más trabajo, estuve corriendo de aquí para allá toda la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo solo fui por un café y unas galletas de avena y me las comí rápido antes de de seguir, la hora de salida me pilló a media sutura y la termine antes de tomar mis cosas e irme a marcar mi salida.

―Doctora Swan, el Doctor Masen dejo dicho que por favor se pasara por su oficina antes de irse― me dijo la encargada.

―Gracias― respondí y me gire para ir a la dirección, ahora iba cargando un oso que olvide. A ver si no sacan que le traigo regalitos al director que por eso estoy en el puesto este.

―Pase Doctora Swan le están esperando― me sonrió María.

―Gracias, ¿puedes cuidarme esto por favor?― le dije señalando el oso.

― Claro deja lo pongo aquí para que no se caiga― lo tomó y lo acomodo en una de las gavetas

―Enseguida vuelvo― le susurré antes de tocar la puerta.

―Adelante― escuche la voz de león sexy.

―Perdón por no poder venir antes― fue mi saludo entrando y serrando la puerta tras de mí.

―Entiendo, pero siéntate Bella enseguida te entrego los documentos― se levantó y revisó un archivero que estaba tras él y luego se acerco a donde estaba sentada dejando un folder frente a mí, no volvió a su lugar sino que se quedo recargado en el escritorio con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho perfecto retiro lo ultimo aunque sea cierto.

― ¿De qué se trata?― la voz me salió mas como un susurro.

―Son los papeles de tu nuevo nombramiento como parte del equipo de trabajo de urgencias.

―Pero es temporal no― dije como tonta.

―Será por el tiempo que sea necesario, veras Bella, tu nombramiento como médico ginecólogo de este hospital es el que ya firmaste, ese nadie te lo quita, este es como un contrato por tres meses que es lo mínimo aquí se constata tu puesto como parte del equipo de trabajo de urgencias ― saqué los papeles y los leí, era el típico contrato.

―Está bien entones― dije sacando mi bolígrafo y firmando donde correspondía― Toma, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a recoger a Vanessa.

―Le das mis saludos y enhorabuena Bella― me sonrió mier… se me olvidaron las bragas limpias.

―Gracias, de su parte― me levanté sobre mis gelatinas y caminé hacia la puerta con mi nuevo nombramiento en manos.

―Listo María― dije acercándome a su escritorio.

―Mira que eres rápida― rio.

―Solo tenía que firmar unos papeles además debo ir al cole por mi hija― dije recibiendo el oso.

―Felicidades por lo de tu nombramiento― me dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, nos vemos que se me hace tarde― me despedí saliendo rápidamente, deje todo lo que traía en mis manos en el asiento trasero de la Hummer y Salí rápidamente rumbo al colegio de Vanessa.

Llegue un par de minutos antes y me quede sobre la camioneta no socializaba con nadie.

De pronto me di cuenta que las mujeres que se comían la camioneta con los ojos, ¿Por qué estaba viendo hacia…?

Unos golpes en la ventanilla me hicieron pegar un salto y allí estaba león sexy con esa sonrisa tumba bragas.

Bajé el cristal― ¿me has seguido?― pregunte mas tosca de lo que pretendía.

―Oye no te ofendas solo vengo porque tomaste toda la carpeta y no me has dejado el original de tu contrato, como sabrás necesito anexarlo hoy mismo a tu expediente― mier… mi cara se puso de todos los rojos existentes y por existir.

―Pero….es…yo…― mejor me callé porque mi cerebro y mi lengua estaban desconectaos.

―Por cierto, olvidaste esto― me dio mi bolígrafo―me lo entregaste por error.

Creo que en este instante acabo de inventar nuevos tonos de rojo.

―Errr… ¿gracias?― sip necesito que me conecten la lengua con el cerebro.

―Creo que sí― me sonrió y tentada estuve a detenerme las bragas― entonces ¿me permites lo papeles?―… quien te manda ser tan sexy y adormecerme el cerebro.

―Si claro― voltee a ver y no los alcanzaba dese mi asiento así que no me quedaba de otra más que bajarme― me permites― dije señalando la puerta asintió y dio un paso atrás― gracias.

Baje y abrí la puerta trasera, bajo el oso de Vanessa estaba el dichoso folder, lo tome y me gire para dárselo pero estaba muy entretenido sentado en la banqueta hablando con Vanessa… ¿Cuánto tardé?

―Aquí tienes y disculpa― le dije tendiéndole el causante de su presencia en el lugar para deleite de las mujeres aquí presentes—… van a lavar la acera de tanta baba que se les cae. Me mordí la lengua para no gritarles cierren la boca que león sexy viene conmigo.

―Gracias Bella― me sonrió de nuevo y voltee discretamente al piso, uff no se cayeron.

―Y disculpa que te haya hecho seguirme hasta aquí.

―Qué bueno que viniste leoncito porque Lauren y Jesica no nos creían que tú habías comido con nosotros― dijo Vanessa con las mejillas infladas.

―¿Y quiénes son esas que no les creen que comí con ustedes?

―Son unas chicas presumidas que van conmigo y traen siempre revistas con chicos yumi yumi y Jane y yo les dijimos que ayer comimos con un señor que esta yumi yumi y no nos creyó dijo que éramos unas mentirosas, que nosotras no conocemos nadie así y que somos tontas porque no tenemos papá.― lo ultimo lo dijo con voz quebrada y toda la vergüenza del yumi yumi se me olvido.

―Para empezar el tener o no papá no te hace tonta o inteligente, y yo creo que eres una niña genial, además quien necesita un papá con una mamá tan trabajadora, inteligente y buena como la tuya, en segundo lugar necesito que me expliques que es eso de yumi yumi para entender lo demás― le guiño el ojo a mi hija y no pude detener las lagrimas por sus palabras, lo bueno que al parecer nadie lo noto.

―Yumi yumi quiere decir bien requeté guapotes― dijo mi hija haciendo que leoncito sexy se sonrojara, je, je no soy la única que compite con los faroles.

―En eso no te puedo dar mi opinión soy un hombre normal no creo que sea nada de eso que dices.

―Pues yo digo que estas mas yumi yumi que los chicos de las revistas.

―Entonces te creo porque eres una niña muy inteligente― le guiño de nuevo el ojo y mi hija salto a sus bazos y se colgó de su cuello.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias― decía llenándole el rostro de besos.

―Hey Vanessa te vas a comer al doctor Masen― le dijo Emily llegando a nuestro lado.

―Nada de eso solo le estoy dando las gracias por ser tan genialísimo― sonrió mi hija dejándose caer en la acera al lado de él.

―Me alegro por eso― rio Emily negando con la cabeza.

―Creo que es hora de irme― Edward se levanto y sacudió su perfecto trasero…no corrijo es totalmente perfecto trasero.

―Espera tantitito― suplico Vanessa― es que si Lauren y Jesica no te ven van a insistir en que es mentira.

―Vanessa leo… Edward tiene que ir al trabajo― la reprendí.

―Puedo esperar tantitito― aseguro haciendo que la sonrisa de Vanessa fuera enorme.

―¡Vane! ¡Vane!― llegó corriendo Jane mientras jalaba a dos niñas una rubia y la otra un poco mas morena que parecían haber corrido un maratón.

Mi hija se paro con sus manitas en las caderas y golpeando el piso con su pie.

―Ven como es cierto lo que les dijimos Jane y yo, el es nuestro amigo Edward y es mas yumi yumi que los chicos de las revistas que traen ustedes― sonrió triunfal por la cara de las niñas al ver a león sexy.

―he…no… pe…― no soy la única al parecer que hace corto circuito solo de tenerlo cerca las niñas estaban en shock mirando a Edward con los ojos que parecían salirse de las cuencas.

―Además mi babywow me presento otros dos amigos que también son yumi yumi― siguió mi hija y recordé a Emmett y a Jasper.

―Mientes no creo que conozcas más chicos yumi yumi― me dieron ganas de partirles la cara aunque fueran del tamaño de mi hija como se atreven a burlarse de ella.

―Pues es cierto― dijo Edward― James nos presento con Vanessa a mí y dos amigos más, y ahora que recuerdo en el coche traigo un regalo que te manda Jasper deja lo bajo― camino hacia su volvo que estaba justo detrás de la Hummer y saco un globo de helio y un ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

―Este globo te lo mando Jasper y dijo que espera verte pronto― se lo entregó― y estas flores te las compré yo porque me encanto el helado que nos comimos y me pareció que eres la niña más inteligente del mundo― le guiño el ojo― por cierto ¿te gustó el regalo que te mando Emmett?

―Ep… yo no se lo he entregado― agache la cabeza avergonzada.

―¿Qué me mando peluchoso mami?― pregunto Vanesa emocionada

―Un oso de peluche blanco muy bonito allí está arriba – señale la camioneta.

―Niñas por dios no nos asusten así― llegaron las madres de las… compañeras de Vanessa― mira que estábamos muy preocupadas, creo que hasta se me bajo la presión del susto― se abanicaron la cara de forma teatral.

―Perdón mamá es que Vanessa nos quería presentar a su amigo― señalaron a Edward y las mujeres casi les da algo solo de verlo, si, eso mismo me pasa a mí.

―Disculpe― se acomodó el escote de por si bajo para enseñar más aun― mi nombre es Lauren Mallory soy mama de Lauren― muy originales para registrar a sus hijas.

―Hola― pestañó la otra que parecía tener un paja en cada ojo o de plano que se estaba espantando las moscas de la cara― soy Jessica Stanley, divorciada, una hija, Jessie, vivo sola.― parecía que en lugar de presentarse se estaba subastando.

―Mucho gusto Edward Masen amigo de Vanessa y Jane― les guiño el ojo a las niñas y Jane agacho la vista sonrojada, este hombre no respeta edades para deslumbrar.

―¿Y eres nuevo por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes― pregunto Lauren invadiendo su espacio personal y devorándoselo de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

―Se podría decir que si― respondió indiferente así se hace leoncito sexy.

―Oh, perfecto te invito el domingo a conocer la ciudad hay muchos lugares hermosos y con gusto te enseño todo lo que me pidas― así o mas ofrecida.

―Le agradezco señora Mallory pero ya tengo planes― mi yo interna estaba de fiesta por escucharlo rechazar la oferta.

― Que lástima― se agacho mostrando mas su busto.

―Pero eso tiene remedio, yo estoy disponible 24/7 * para lo que gustes, también puedo enseñarte todo lo que quieras― genial ofrecida dos a la orden.

―Agradezco su amabilidad pero ya he quedado con alguien para hacer turismo― se disculpó de nuevo, pero no sé porque su respuesta me apretó el estomago como si las mariposas se hubieran escondido asustadas.

―Sip, leoncito ira con mi mamita y conmigo a conocer todo, porque mi mami le va a enseñar todo― ¡¿Qué?! , la sangre huyó a mis pies por las palabras de mi hija y no ayudó nada que león sexy me diera una de esas sonrisas tumba bragas.

―Vaya Bella al parecer saliste mas lista de lo que creímos― me miro Lauren lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

―Doctor Masen creo que debe llevar los documentos que vino a recoger― dije rápidamente no sé porque pero necesitaba irme de allí pero ni loca lo dejaría con la jauría de hienas.

―Tiene razón doctora Swan― me sonrió…necesito otras bragas con urgencia.― nos vemos mañana― se giro hacia Vanessa y le planto un beso en la frente y otro a Jane de las demás se saludo con una señal con la mano― nos vemos Vanessa luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para nuestro tour.

―Hasta pronto Bella―se acerco a mí y di un paso hacia atrás, me miro confundido y después ¿dolido? Se giro y se fue.

―Hasta mañana Emily ― me despedí de ella que por cierto estaba sola con Jane y Vanessa, la jauría ya se había retirado.

―Hasta mañana Bella― respondió antes de girarse y entrar al colegio de nuevo con Jane de la mano.

― Que padres los regalos que me trajo leoncito a que es un amor― dijo emocionada Vanessa pero en mi mente solo estaba la expresión triste de león sexi cuando se fue.

―Si Vanessa están bonitos.― le ayude a colocarse el cinturón antes de subir yo.

―Vamos a ir al albergue verdad― dijo emocionada.

―Sabes que si, hoy toca revisión para varias de las chicas― sonreí recordando a esas niñas que por asares de la vida están solas para enfrentar la maternidad.

―Quiero ser tu enfermera de nuevo ¿puedo?― me hizo ese puchero irresistible y no me quedo más que asentir.― ge-nial me encanta ayudarte.

―En marcha enfermera Vanessa― le sonreí al ver como se emociona al escucharme nombrarla así.

―En marcha doctora Bella― respondió en el mismo tono antes de poner música y cantar a pulmón abierto una canción de los Beatles, grupo favorito de Reneé, y ella se ha encargado de ensenarle varias canciones y el gusto por esa música a mi hija.

En el albergue todo fue tranquilo, tomamos la presión de las chicas, las pesamos, medimos su vientre, y llenamos los expedientes con los datos necesarios, Vanessa se divertía mucho al ver los vientres abultados de las chicas "hacer  
muecas" por los movimientos del bebé.

La tarde se nos fue volando, del albergue fuimos al centro comercial, me sentía muy cansada como para hacer la colada así que opte por comprarme un poco de ropa, no soy una fan de las compras pero la situación lo amerita.

Terminamos con cinco cambios de ropa para mí incluyendo calzado y como diez para Vanessa, según ella los necesitaba para nuestros paseos con león sexy.  
Al llegar a la casa todo estaba a oscuras, me extraño porque casi siempre hay alguien; aunque con mi loca familia no se sabe.

―Mami pedimos pizza para cenar― dijo Vanessa bajando de la camioneta.

―Suena bien, la verdad es que estoy cansada y no tengo fuerzas para ponerme a cocinar― le ayude con sus regalos, con el oso y el globo porque las flores no las soltó.

―Podemos comer en pijama, para que estés más cómoda― recomendó y la verdad me agradó mucho la idea.

―Eres un genio mi amor―la felicite, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, las luces se encendieron de golpe y un tumulto de gente grito ¡SORPRESA! Provocando que cayeran de mis manos los regalos de mi hija.

_**Maya Masen Cullen,**__**yasmin- cullen, Vanerk, jacke99, alexf1994, narraly, vanecullencipriano, Angie Masen Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, ETERNOAMANECER, madriguerita, princesitajane, Ludwika Cullen, Mon de Cullen, katims13, nadiia16, princesitajane, Karlie7,Kady Belikov Cullen, Rose Cullen Mason, tattadevia, BETH, Ashley Swan, jade Hsos, yolabertay, lupin410, muchas gracias por sus reviews...si se me paso alguien perdone y recuérdemelo por favor soy medio despistada.**_

_**Alertas y favoritos un millón de gracias también..**_

_**Lectoras silenciosas se que allí están y se lo agradezco aunque no hagan ruido.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**BESOOOOOOOTES**_


	6. Fiesta Sorpresa

**Capitulo 6 " Fiesta Sorpresa"**

No daba crédito a lo que sucedía, se supone que yo pedí regalo y fiesta no.  
La casa estaba llena de globos y de frente colgado un gran letrero que decía "FELICIDADES DOCTORA SWAN" *NOTA: prohibido abrazar*.  
Miré a mi alrededor, mis padre que tenían una enorme y orgullosa sonrisa en los labios, estaban los chicos del Fantasy y mis hermanas mirando con cara de babosas hacia la esquina, seguí su mirada y me quede de piedra allí había un quinteto de hombres que no eran otros que mis jefes acompañados de James y Laurent, hasta yo me puse babosa de ver a mi león sexy con ropa casual, unos jeans ajustados que se ceñían a sus caderas, una playera negra lisa y una camisa a cuadros en la parte de encima desfajada y completamente desabotonada, sus zapatos casuales y ese cabello mas indomable de lo normal todo el gritaba sexy, demasiado apetecible para su propio bien.  
—Mamita vas a decir algo— mi hija me sacó de mi fantasía haciendo que me sonrojara hasta los pies.  
— Ma, parece que habíamos quedado en algo— les recriminé.  
— Claro que sí y hemos respetado tus deseos— afirmó con un sonrisa cómplice y picara.  
—Ah, esto es por tu otro nombramiento—dijo Pa y me guiñó el ojo dejándome estática en mi lugar.  
— Se supone que eso apenas si lo firme hoy— dije dudosa pero como siempre a Ma y Pa siempre están un paso adelante.  
—Bueno pues un pajarito me dijo que hoy te nombraron, como parte del equipo de trabajo de urgencias — me sonrió con orgullo y no tuve más que regresarles la sonrisa.  
—Pues que pajarito tan comunicativo— me reí con mis padres no había lucha así son y así los amo.  
—Anda hija que esto no durara mucho solo una pequeña cena que serviremos enseguida porque el trabajo no espera.  
—Gracias Ma, gracias Pa— la verdad no tenía ganas de una velada larga.  
—Vamos mamita después te enojas con los titos que la fiesta va a ser cortita— mi hija estaba brincando de la emoción.  
—Hazle caso a tu hija y disfruta cariño que te lo mereces— mis padres se fueron a seguir dirigiendo la fiesta no me quedó más que involucrarme.  
Saludé a Emily y a Sam que eran los más cercanos.  
— Felicidades Bella te mereces eso y más— dijo Emily con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Felicidades Bella espero que ahora que tienes un puesto de importancia no te olvides de los pobres.- Dijo Sam sonriendo juguetonamente.  
- Seguiré dándoles lata en el Fantasy chico, no se desharán tan fácilmente de mí.  
-Suerte.  
- Gracias.  
Caminé hacia los chicos Jacob, Quil, Jared y el Cachorro Seth me felicitaron pidiendo se sirviera pronto la comida porque debian ir a trabajar.  
No se donde les cabe tanto, se pueden pasar el dia comiendo y son puro musculo, los cuadros de su abdomen de marcan a traves de las poleras que usan para el trabajo.  
Seguí saludando a Angela y Ben, las chicas que bailan en el Fantasy, a Rebecca que no resistió y me trajo una tarta de regalo.  
Segui caminando entre mis conocidos dejando a mi leon sexy para el final, cada paso que me acercaba senti el corazon latir con más fuerza. No sé si sería mi imaginación pero sentia su mirada en mí.  
Llegue al lado de mis hermanas que estaban en la esquina contraria y senti una punsada en el pecho de solo pensar que esten interesados en ml leon sexy sin el mi por favor...  
— ¡Bella! —chilló Alice jalándome para estar mas cerca.  
— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté ignorando las miraditas que hechaban a leon sexi.  
— Por todos los cielos tienes que presentarme ese rubio que atendió a Vanesa... cielos se me mojan las bragas de solo verlo— No pude evitarlo y suspire un poco aliviada, aun quedaba Rosalie que practicamente estaba babeando.  
—Sí Bella llévanos a saludar para que me presentes ese musculoso... carajo Bella que eres una suertuda trabajar con semejante especimen de hombre... si no fuera tan larga y aburrida la carrera de medicina me pondria a estudiar ya mismo para estar cerca de el con esos brazotes y o esa carita de niño traviezo ¿Viste que se le hacen oyuelos al sonreir?… — suspiró— es todo lo que una mujer puede soñar.  
— No se chicas… — pero Vanesa no me dejo terminar de hablar llegando a mi lado y tirando de mi mano en direccion de mi león sexy... ese mi que no deja de meterse.  
— Vamos mami que leoncito te mira y te mira y tu que no te apresuras a ir con el.  
—Si Bella vamos que tienes que presentarnos— se apresuraron Alice y Rosalie empujandome. No lo podía retrasar más, se me hizo un nudo en el estomsgo de la anticipación, comenzaron a sudarme las manos, mi corazon latía de forma irregular, y como no podia faltar mis mejillas se encendieron de solo verlo.  
— Chicos aquí les traigo a mi mami que no se apuraba y mis titos están a punto de servir la cena…— suspiró teatralmente— estas gentes no pueden dejar de trabajar un dia.  
— Felicidades Bella— hablo primero Emmett con una sonrisa que mostraba los oyuelos de sus mejillas— te abrazara pero al parecer tus padres son muy celosos porque nos prohibieron abrazarte.  
—Lo que pasa... — trate de explicar pero mi hija me interrumpio.  
— No tienes idea mi mami nunca ha tenido novio y creo que tendre una charla muy seria con mis titos ¿Como se les ocurre prohibir abrazar si los abrazos son de lo más rico?  
— Muy buena idea peluchosa, anda a preguntarles porque se de alguien que muere por abrazarla— miró a leon sexy y éste se paso la mano por su cabello despeinandolo más si es que es posible de solo verlo mis bragas se mojaron... nota mental subir a mi cuarto para cambarme de bragas.  
Baby wow no me has hecho caso desde que llegaste ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?- como siempre James me ha salvado.  
— No seas celoso baby wow que tu lugarcito como mi baby wow nadie te lo quita.  
— Entonces ven a darme uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan.  
Vanesa corrió hacia él y se colgó de su cuello dandole besos tronadores en las mejillas.  
— También tu chocolatito quiere.  
Saltó de los brazos de James para trepar a los de Laurent y repetir la acción.  
—Esos besos suenan ricos ¿Crees que podria tener uno? — preguntó Emmett.  
—Claro peluchoso te lo has gando por peluchosito que me encantó.  
Despues de besarlo a el se fue con Jasper— Muchas gracias por el globo está muy lindo.  
Noté el rostro confundido de Jasper y la mirada que le dio Edward.  
— Hay leoncito tu te ganaste todos los besos, todavía me estoy riendo de la cara que pusieron Lauren y Jesica.  
—No se te olvide que me debes un tour por la ciudad— sonrió león sexy recibiendo sus besos.  
— Tu solo di cuando y mi mami y yo esgaremos listas.  
— Que te parece el domingo desde temprano y las invito a desayunar.  
— Me encanta la idea pero mejor te vienes temprano y desayunas aqui con nosotras mi mami cocina bien rico.  
— Perdón no les he presentado a mis hermanas... — cambie la charla rapidamente.  
— Rosalie y Alice les presento a Emmett, Jasper y Edward.  
— Mucho gusto. — respondieron a coro.  
— Yo también necesito un tour por la ciudad ¿Crees que podrias enseñarmela Rosy? — preguntó Emmett.  
— Todo depende de que sitios te gustaría ver— respondió coqueta.  
— Todo lo que me quieras enseñar— le guiñó el ojo.  
Este par esta a un paso de arrojarse sobre el otro...  
— ¿Y tú no quieres conocer la ciudad? — se le lanzó Alice a Jasper.  
— Con la guía adecuada sera un placer.  
— ¿Y quién sería la guía adecuada para ti?  
— Digamos que tú estarías perfecta.  
— El domingo a las tres. — dijo Alice emocionada.  
— Me parece perfecto...  
— Chicos y chicas su atención por favor— dijo Charlie golpeando un vaso con un tenedor—Les agradezco que hayan venido a celebrar el éxito de nuestra hija, es un orgullo para nosotros, te queremos cariño y mucha suerte en tu nuevo puesto— Dijo Charlie provocándome un nudo en la garganta.  
— Pasen a la mesa que la cena esta servida. — dijo Renee viendo mi incomodidad.  
Mi muy discreta hija nos tomó de la mano a Edward y a mí llevándonos a la mesa sentándolo en medio de las dos ¿Podría ser más directa? En mi mente resonaron sus palabras...que pronto tendría papá leoncito y me sonroje hasta la punta de el cabello.  
— Bella— susurro cerca provocando que saltara en mi lugar.  
Asenti haciendole ver que lo habia escuchado.  
— Si te incomoda lo del domingo... — se pasó la mano por el cabello ¿Ya dije que se mira demasiado sexy cuando hace eso?  
—No quiero que te sientas obligada, si te preocupa Vanesa yo le digo cualquier pretexto para cancelar. — ¿Podría ser mas perfecto?  
— No... No me incomoda... yo...es...veras— Estaba balbuseando como idiota pero ¿Qué podía hacer teniéndolo tan cerca y mirándome así?  
Cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente para que me llegara oxigeno al cerebro y poder hablar correctamente.  
— No me incomoda salir el domingo solo sentí pena por las cosas que estaba diciendo Vanesa parecia... bueno... —empecé a balbucear de nuevo y mejor me callé.  
— Entiendo no te preocupes ¿A que hora quieres que pase por ustedes? — casi salto de la felicidad al saber que él aun quería salir con nosotros.  
— A la hora que digas— Si león sexy yo hago lo que digas. ¿De donde carajos salió eso?  
— ¿Te parece lo de salir a dsayunar o quieres que sea más tarde?  
— Creo que Vanesa estara muy molesta si no vienes a desayunar con nosotras— Si, si ven a desayunar salto mi yo desconocido.  
— ¿Y podre probar ese rico desayuno que dijo Vanesa? — me guiñó el ojo ¡Me guiño el ojo!... quieto vaquero quédate en tu lugar… mi corazón ha corrido mas maratones en estos días que tengo conociendo a mi león sexy que toda mi vida. Y los sonrojos son constantes A este paso mi cara quedaría roja para siempre.  
— Claro... Aunque no ceeo que este tan sabroso como dice Vanesa.  
— Creo que eso me tocaría juzgarlo a mi— otro guiño… ¡Ya no me guiñes que mi corazón se está volviendo loco! Sin mencionar que en mi estomago se está formando una reserva natural de mariposas revoloteadoras en sobrepoblación.  
Y si, me volví a sonrojar y el muy… me regala una sonrisa tumba bragas, lo bueno que estoy sentada que si no...  
— No esperes algo gourmet he— trato de bromear para calmarme.  
— No soy exigente no te preocupes y no creo que cocines peor que yo... — ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír asi? Terminara provocándome una inundación ¡¿No se da cuenta del efecto que tiene esa sonrisa en mi…?! Mejor que no o sería demasiado vergonzoso.  
Este hombre atenta continuamente contra mi cordura…  
— Bueno no he probado tu comida asi que no puedo comparar.  
—No te arriesgaria de ninguna forma, cuando te lleve a cenar sera a un lugar sera un retaurant donde nos den comida decente— Me quede viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par… ¿Fue mi imaginación o acaba de insinuar que me invitar a salir...?…Quieto vaquero mi corazón comenzo a saltar de la felicidad.  
Me concentré en la comida sin saber que decir; lo veia de reojo mientras el también comía cielos... hasta comer lo hace ver sexy y cuando para la tompita para beber la cerveza mier... quien fuera cerveza...Isabela Swan pasa a la lista de de personas extraviadas la hemos perdido.  
— ¿Bella Estas bien? — Preguntó león sexy pasando la mano por mis ojos estuve a punto de decirle la verdad... no estoy bien acabo de tener una crisis de envidia por la cerveza que bebés… pero gracias al cielo me tragué esa respuesta.  
— Solo estoy pensando en el menú para el domingo— y probablemente incluirte a ti.  
— ¿Y te sonrojas planeando un menú? — sonrió de nuevo y me moví inquieta en mi asiento. Sí, la inundación está muy presente.  
— ¿Es que hace calor no crees? — Y de uno que jamas habia sentido.  
— ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? — preguntó poniéndose de pie en una muy clara invitacion que obvio no rechace aunque quisiera.  
— Me vendría bien.  
Salimos al patio trasero y caminé hacia los columpios me sente en uno y leon sexy en el otro.  
Siempre creí que ver a las personas a media luz solo alumbrado con la luna era tétrico y aterrador. Pero él simplemente se ve hermoso, el reflejo de la luna en su cabello rebelde sombreando sus facciones-Suspiré- Creo que hasta el mejor pintor se quedaria corto plasmando su perfeccion.  
— ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto haciendome parpadear.  
— Si gracias, no me gustan las fiestas, y menos si el centro de atencion soy yo.  
—Eres diferente... — susurró mirandome fijamente, sus ojos me decian tanto y a la vez nada porque no supe interpreetarlo.  
— Es muy peculiar la forma en la que me dices rara- Bromee.  
— Yo no te he dicho rara solo diferente... la mayoria de las mujeres aman ser el centro de atencion.  
— Seré la excepción — sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo.  
— Diría que eres única... — sus palabras tenían otro sentido— nunca había conocido alguien que no le guste ser admirado o festejado, además creo que esta fiesta te la mereces con creces. Aun no me explico como puedes ser ginecologa tan joven y ademas con una hija.  
—Por ella es que lo hecho, es mi mundo. — una enorme Sonrisa se pinto en mis labios al pensar en mi Vanesa.  
— Ese amor es reciproco se nota como ella te adora, siempre habla maravillas de ti.  
— Mi hija es mi vida, y desde que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que mi mundo giraria a su alrededor, cada dia que pase enfrascada en el estudio y sentia un poco de desanimo pensaba en ella, en que lo hacía era darle lo mejor y se renobaban mis fuerzas.  
—Es admirable, cualquier chica de tu edad se la hubiera dejado a los abuelos o dado en adopcion para poder seguir con su vida.  
— No podria hacerlo, yo no puedo pensar en mi primero... siempre sera ella la que influya en mis decisiones jamás haría algo que la disguste o que la haga sentir mal.  
—Así que si un chico quiere contigo debera conquistar primero a Vanesa. — me guiñó el ojo haciendome sonrojar.  
— Diciendolo asi suena raro. — trate de aligerar el ambiente.  
— La verdad si— sonrio de nuevo a esras alturas necesitaba una rapida visita al cajón donde guardo mis bragas.  
— Aunque nunca a habido algun chico, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso— Yo y mi bocota ¿Quién te está preguntando eso Bella?  
El me miró asombrado... sin creer mis palabras, nos quedamos así de frente solo mirándonos a los ojos todo desaparecio alrededor sentia su cuerpo, su rostro cada vez mas cerca casi podia saborear su aliento...  
— ¡Bella! los invitados ya se van y quieren despedirse de ti.  
El grito de Renée nos hizo saltar y agache la cabeza sonrojada, no sabia hasta este momento lo que era desear un beso… y vaya que lo desee.  
— Creo que debes despedir a tus invitados, incluido yo. — note un deje de tristeza en su voz… O eres tú la que no quiere que se vaya.  
— No es necesario que te vayas— no quería que se fuera quería que pasara lo que Renée acababa de interrumpir.  
— Aunque me encantaria quedarme es mejor que me vaya es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar.  
— Hasta mañana entonces.  
— Hasta mañana Bella. — dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hacia la casa.  
Cuando entre Vanesa lo tenía abrazado despidiéndose se él, volteo a verme y sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de mi hija, articular un hasta pronto en mi direccion y salir de casa.  
Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper no estaban y no me pondria a averiguar donde irian.  
La casa quedó vacia solo Vanesa y yo y nos sentamos en la sala, ambas nos quitamos los zapatos y subimos los pies al sofa.  
La casa aun era un desastre y pensaba descansar un poco antes de ponerme a limpiar, aunque Charlie y Renée me dijeron que lo harían despues.  
— ¿No me vas a contar que hablaron leoncito y tu cuando se desaparecieron de la fiesta y se fueron a los columpios? — ¿Ya dije que mi hija era muy directa?  
— Solo nos poníamos de acuerdo para la salida del domingo— asegure y ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzando los brazos esperando que dijera mas.  
—También hablamos de mis estudios me pregunto como es que termine la carrera tan pronto y teniendote a ti.  
— Bueno eso es fácil, porque eres una súper mamá.  
— No creo ser super mamá solo una que no queria dejar a su hija tanto tiempo sola por los estudios.  
— Para mí eres mi súper mamá— se arrojo a mis brazos sentandose en mi regazo y recargando si cabecita en mi pecho. No tarde en rodearla con mis brazos y suspirar.  
Nos quedamos en silencio, y Vanesa estaba tan seria que pensé se habia quedado dormida hasta que suspiro antes hablar.  
—Me gusta leoncito para ti. —me dejó sorprendida y realmente no supe que decir.  
—Mamita, eres muy hermosa y joven, y siempre estabas estudiando, trabajando, cuidándome y nunca te he conocido hablar de salir y divertirte, o que conociste un chico que te guste es mas creo que nunca has puesto atención a algún chico jamás.  
— Vanesa no es necesario, Yo soy feliz así con mi familia pero principalmente contigo.  
— Mami ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
— Claro mi amor— le animé.  
— El señor que es mi papá ¿Te hizo daño para que ahora no quiera tener ningun novio?  
Me dejó en blanco ella jamas habia tocado ese tema, aunque sabia que ese dia llegaría no esperaba qie fuera tan pronto aunque debi suponerlo con lo despierta que es.  
—Vanesa no creo que...  
—Mami por favor, se que debo tener un papá como todos los niños si no me quieres decir quién es no me lo digas tu vales por los dos eres mi mami y mi papi pero el viernes de la proxima semana habrá en el colegio un evento especial donde debemos llevar a nuestro papá y bueno yo he estado pensando y no se nada de quién es mi papá.  
No pude evitarlo y estalle en llanto, jamas le he mentido a Vanesa, nunca la he dejado sin respuestas por más raras que fueran sus preguntas… pero decirle que era producto de una violacion se me hacia muy duro… pero tampoco quería mentirle…  
— No llores mamita si no quieres decirme no lo hagas pero no llores te juro que no te vuelvo a preguntar— suplicó mi niña partiéndome más el corazón.  
— Te prometo que algun dia te contare; pero aun eres pequeña para entender muchas cosas.  
— Te amo mami.  
—Te amo Vanesa y no impota lo que suceda tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida.  
Nos quedamos en silencio ella se acurrucó mas en mi regazo y al poco tiempo senti su respiracion acompastada. La cargué a nuestro cuarto y despues de ponerle su pijama la arrope bien y baje a limpiar.  
No quería pensar asi que tomé mi I pad y puse musica, me coloque los audifonos y comence a recoger.  
Cuando terminé se me hizo demasiado pronto asi que fui a poner la colada, al menos tendría ropa limpia, pero eso me mantenía demasiado desocupada la mente, saqué un libro de medicina que hablaba sobre nuevas tecnicas de cirugia y me puse a leerlo.  
Cuando casi terminaba la colada y con una buena parte del libro llegaron mis padres y se sorprendieron al verme sentada en la cocina con una taza de café y el libro frente a mí.  
— ¿Qué va mal hija? — pregunto Renée pasando su brazo por mis hombros y me recoste contra ella.  
—Vanesa me pregunto por su padre. — respondí en un susurro y nuevamente con un nudo en la garganta.  
— Desgraciadamente era algo que debia suceder cariño.  
— ¿Que le dijiste?  
— Nada, no pude Ma rompí a llorar y mi niña me consolo prometiendo no volver a preguntar pero se que lo hara... Ma, tengo pavor a su reaccion tu sabes que mi niña es muy sensible y realmente temo el como lo pueda tomar.  
— Cariño, sabes que Vanesa es muy madura para su edad y lo único que creo pueda suceder es que te ame mas si es que eso es posible.  
— No sé qué pensar Ma.  
— Por el momento piensa en ir a dormirte ya mañana veras las cosas mejor.  
— Gracias por todo Ma- estiré mi mano y tomé la de Charlie que solo me miraba con amor— los amo y son los mejores padres que pude tener.  
— Anda a dormir cariño que es bastante tarde y debes trabajar en unas horas— me mando Charlie con voz ronca.  
— Esta bien Pa— sonreí y me despedí dandoles un beso a cada uno.  
Fui a sacar lo último que quedaba en la colada antes de irme a mi cuarto. Me duché y me puse la camiseta de Charlie que usaba como pijama, le di un beso a Vanesa y me acosté invocando a león sexi porque sabía que soñando con él las peadillas no llegarian.  
El fin de semana llegó, jamás lo habia esperado con tantas ganas esas miradas raras y cuchicheos me tenian harta. Aunque yo trataba de concéntrame en mi trabajo, la verdad era muy comodo trabajar con Carlisle aunque le dije que por favor no contacto fisico y lo entendio, tuve que hacerlo la segunda vez que quiso abrazarme.  
El sabado en la noche despues de dejar a Vanesa en pijama y lista para dormir, en compañia de Alice, viendo una película, me fui al Fantasy; solo haria mi parte y volveria a casa... Siendo sincera moría de anticipación pasaríamos el día o por lo menos gran parte de él con leon sexy, de solo pensarlo una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios.  
— Quién solo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda.  
Ángela estaba a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
— No es nada Angie solo estoy recordando las travesuras de Vanesa.  
— Digamos que te creo. - sonrio picara y se fue a su puesto.  
En mi camerino ya me esperaba mi ropa lista. La elección de hoy era Seduction School. Mi primer vestuario era un uniforme escolar no como el que usan las bailarinas sino uno normal falda a cuadros un poco arriba de mis rodillas y cruzada en la parte de enfrente, unas medias altas, mi camisa blanca, los zapatos son tipo colegial pero con un súper tacón, irónico no, me puse una peluca de cabello negro peinada en dos coletas y me coloqué un sencillo antifaz hecho de la misma tela que la falda solo que decorada con cristales.  
Escuche a Xavier anunciarme y entré a la cabina.  
La suaves notas del saxofón comenzaron a vibrar a traves de mi cuerpo, inhalé profundo cerré mis ojos e inmediatamente aparecieron un par de ojos verdes que han vendecido mi sueño...  
Pensando en el comence a moverme lenta y sensualmente. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar en un colutte de encaje celeste y un brasier a juego.  
La musica terminó y las luces enfocaron al público. Y cosa que odiaba hace era mirar las libidinosas miradas de los asistentes, por lo que evitaba con todas mis fuerzas voltear a verlos... pero esta vez lo hice, mire hacia la barra donde algunas veces se pone Charlie pero no estaba él sino Edward con la vista clavada em mi, senti mis piernas flaquear, recogí rapidamente todo y salí disparada hacia mi camerino.  
Entrando me encontré varios ramos de flores como muchas veces sucedía, siempre los regalaba a las otras chicas pero principalmente a Rebeca que es fan de las flores. Necesitaba calmarme asi que me puse a leer las tarjetas, cada una mas tonta que la anterior, invitandome a salir o algunos mas directos invitandome a follar como conejos, idiotas.  
Deje al último las que estabab sobre el tocador, se me hizo raro que pusieran alli porque yo claramente les he dicho que lo unico que quiero alli son mis cosas para trabajar, solo maquillajes y accesorios.  
Tome la tarjeta y casi muero al ver el remitente, me sente en la silla porque mis piernas perdieron las fuerzas por completo.  
Toda usted es una diosa bajada del Olimpo  
Para provocar a los pobres mortales  
Como su humilde servidor.  
Edward Masen  
Morí, este hombre me mató con sus palabras, pero las cosas son al revés él es el dios bajado del olimpo y yo la pobre mortal que se derrite con una sola de sus sonrisas.  
Terminé mi dia con una enorme sonrisa, me puse mi ropa, tome mis flores y me fui a casa no sin antes despedirme de mis padres.  
Como era de esperarse Vanesa estaba profundamente dormida, le di un beso en la frente y me di una ducha rapida para quitarme el olor al Fantasy; me puse mi pijama y me acosté con la tarjeta en la mano, la leí la unas cuantas veces inale el aroma de las flores así me quede profundamente dormida soñando, como venia haciendose costumbre, con esos ojos verdes que ahuyentan mis pesadillas.  
La mañana llego demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero al recordar que dia era una enorme, y porque no hasta estúpida sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro, me levanté y me duché de nuevo, ecuación facil yo soñando con esa sonrisa de leon sexi igual a bragas inundadas.  
Me puse unos jeans normales con una blusa de tiritas blancas que tenian estampadas unas manos a la altura de mis pechos.  
Bajé y comencé a preparar el desayuno, nada muy elavorado, el yogurth con fruta para mi hija, jugo de naranja, cafe, unas crepas, huevos con hongos y queso que me encantaban y huevos con bacon, unas tostadas y listo.  
Se me hizo muy raro que Vanesa no saliera. Estaba tapando todo muy bien para ir a levantarla cuando escuche el timbre y mi corazón comenzo a latir furiosamente.  
— ¡Yo abro! — grito mi hija bajando a la carrera y llegando a la puerta.  
Mi mente y mi cuerpo como siempre no estaban preparados para semejante visión, traia unos jeans desgasdados, unos convers negros, una polera negra con las letras de la marca convers blancas al frente su cabello despeinado gritando sexy por donde lo vieras.  
— Hola Vanesa que guapa estas el dia de hoy, creo que estas más linda cada vez—dijo a mi hija a modo de saludo y ella se sonrojó sonriendo embobada ¿Quién la culparía?  
— Gracias leoncito tu también estas muy yumi yumi. — y yo con mucha hambre, con este hombre terminare en el manicomio.  
— Gracias ese es el mejor alago que me han dado— Rieron ambos y yo como idiota viéndolos.  
— Hola Bella. — saludó sacándome de mi trance.  
—Hola Edward— saludé sonrojada recordando las palabras de su nota.  
— Pero pasa leoncito que mi mami ha preparado un desayuno delicioso  
— Ah sí y que hay que consiste ese delicioso menú— pregunto mirandome de una forma que me provoco cosas que jamas pense sentir.  
— Mi mamita a preparado mi favorito fruta con yogurth y cereal tambien huevos con bacon y huevos con hongos y queso que son sus favoritos, y de tomar hay cafe, leche y jugo de naranja natural.  
—Wow ese es un gran menu y tiene mi desayuno favorito.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Si, los huevos con hongos y queso son mi desayuno favorito y mejor si esta acompañado de un rico cafe.  
— Wow ese tambien es el favorito de mi mami— dijo Vanesa con los ojos brillantes.  
- Pasa Edward, en un segundo sirvo el desayuno.  
Entre disparada a la cocina y me recargue en la encimera tratando de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco y mi cuerpo en general, este hombre despierta cosas en mí que no sabía que se podian sentir y no puedo controlar.  
Cuando creí tener un poco de control serví los platos y los lleve a la mesa donde Vanesa tenía a Edward atrapado en una de sus charlas.  
— Eso huele muy bien. — dijo Edward en cuanto coloque el plato frente a el.  
— Y te prometo que sabe mejor— aseguró mi hija con un guiño cómplice.  
Terminé de acercar todo lo necesario y me sente frente a ellos. Edward tomo el primer bocado y gimió… ¡!… ese sonido provoco que una fuerte corriente atravesara mi cuerpo y se concentrara en mi vientre.  
— Esto esta delicioso Bella, Vanesa te has quedado corta al describir como cocina tu mama, esto esta sublime.  
Lógico, me sonroje de pies a cabeza para ganarme una risita por parte de Vanesa y una mirada de anhelo. ¿Podre hacerlo? una muy buena pregunta.  
El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, pero no de esos incomodos en los que sientes la imperiosa necesidad de hablar porque te ahoga. Al contrario demasiado comodo, se sentía tan bien, tan natural los tres en la mesa, que por un momento me asusto el anhelo que tuve de tener eso, de darle a Vanesa esa familia que tanto desea.  
— Muchas gracias Chicas este desayuno ha estado delicioso, creo que terminare autoinvitando solo por seguir probando estas delicias.  
— Cuando quieras leoncito, mi mami y yo estaremos felicentas ¿Verdad? — me miro emocionada  
— Claro que si. — y lo dije de corazón, deseaba más.  
— ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño? — pregunto con esa sonrisa… ¿Así quiere que le responda?  
— Claro, por el pasillo la segunda puerta— señalé— mientras nosotras terminamos de prepararnos.  
— Estoy ansioso por ese tour. — nos guiño el ojo provocando qque mi corazón latiera desbocado.  
En cuanto desaparecio por el pasillo, Vanesa me arrastro hacia nuestro cuarto donde rapidamente nos pusimos en acción mientras ella se ponia otra ropa; unos jeans, sus convers, que por cierto desde que se lo compre no los habia usado nunca, negue con la cabeza, obvio Edward trae convers. Se puso una polera rosa con letras brillosas al frente que decian Baby, se la habia regalado James antes de irse de viaje.  
Yo me puse otros jeans y una polera sencilla de manga corta color azul que tenía unas mariposas al frente, algo infantil pero muy comoda. Me recogí cabello en una cola alta y me puse mis convers negros con azul.  
Cuando termine de ponerme brillo en los labios y un poco de mascara en las pestañas. Baje presurosa a encontrarme con Vanesa y leon sexi mi cuerpo vibraba de anticipacion...  
Lo que no esperaba ver era a Edward con la mirada clavada en el ramo de flores que le mando a Cristal, ¿Qué no estaban en mi cuarto? Volteo a verme con mil interrogantes en los ojos, y lo que nunca pense sentir, me dio vergüenza y mucha, y también miedo de que me rechazara.

...

**Un millón de gracias por su paciencia en la publicación de este fic.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews...**_**Maya Masen Cullen,**__**yasmin- cullen, Vanerk, jacke99, alexf1994, narraly, vanecullencipriano, Angie Masen Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, ETERNOAMANECER, madriguerita, princesitajane, Ludwika Cullen, Mon de Cullen, katims13, nadiia16, princesitajane, Karlie7,Kady Belikov Cullen, Rose Cullen Mason, tattadevia, BETH, Ashley Swan, jade Hsos, yolabertay, lupin410, MADRIGUERITA, vivianithaa. rooz, karlie7, emma, Andrea, AshleySwan, **__**Iku cSwan, jakie94 si se me paso alguien perdone y recuérdemelo por favor soy medio despistada.**_

_**A todos los alertas y favoritos mil gracias...**_

_**La unica forma que tengo para agradecer es seguir escribiendo... **_

_**Besotes**_


	7. El mejor Doctor

**Capitulo 7 "El mejor Doctor"**

No sabía cómo reaccionar, o que decir, la evidencia estaba en sus manos, yo era la bailarina del club.

Dejó las flores en su lugar, cero los ojos y negó con la cabeza, luego miro a Vanesa regalándole una de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Listas? — mi hija asintió feliz tomando su mano.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una charla cerrada, de no sé qué. Mi mente y mi cuerpo aún estaban encerrados en la sensación de su posible rechazo… ¿Porqué me dolía de solo pensarlo?

Mis músculos se sentían agarrotados, me dolían "hasta los zapatos" como decía papá cuando estaba muy cansado.

Primero nos fuimos a un parque de diversiones. Fui su "paquetera" me pasé cargando las cosas mientras ellos subían y bajaban de una atracción a otra, de allí nos fuimos a un teatro guiñol, los títeres representaban la obra de "Alicia en el País de las maravillas", mi hija aplaudió y cantó feliz durante la exposición.

Sentía la mirada de los dos sobre mí, pero no me podía concentrar, la sensación de que algo saldría mal estaba latente, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, pesado, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en él.

De pronto sentí mucho frío, y frote mis brazos para ver si con la fricción se calentaban un poco.

— Bella ¿estás bien? — escuche la voz preocupada de León sexy.

— Yo… si… creo— me sacudí con un escalofrío.

— Mamita qué tienes— preguntó Vanesa tocándome y saltando en cuanto sus manos sintieron mi piel— mamita estas muy caliente.

Edward se acercó a quererme tocar y retrocedí, como siempre lo hacía ante el toque de un hombre.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? — dijo preocupado.

— No sé, me siento mal— dije sintiendo mi cuerpo con cada vez menos fuerza.

— Mi mamita tiene la piel muy caliente leoncito— dijo mi niña con voz rota.

— Bella debemos llevarte al hospital— aseguró León sexy pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme de la banca.

— Mamita no me asustes— lloró Vanesa.

— Bella necesito cargarte al auto— se acerco de nuevo, y contra pronóstico mi cuerpo no le rechazó. O tal vez sería el mismo estado en el que me encontraba, cómo haya sido…

Me cargó como si fuera lo más frágil, con tanto cuidado que me estremeció, y sería por mi estado o no se pero su toque no me molestó, al contrario me hizo sentir bien.

Lo demás paso en una neblina, donde abría y cerraba los ojos pero no me ubicaba, a veces miraba esos rostros que me dañaron y huía de su toque, otras eran esos ojos verdes que me tenían de cabeza y me hacían sentir segura.

— Buenos días dormilona— dijo una voz a mi lado cuando apenas abría los ojos.

Cerré y abrí los ojos tratando de enfocarme, mire mi entorno paredes blancas, me moví, colchón incomodo; miré mi mano y vi la intravenosa, _definitivamente estaba en un hospital._

— Bella ¿Estás bien? — preguntó de nuevo esa voz.

Me gire y lo vi, tenía sus ojos marcados por unas grandes ojeras, su barba de dos o tres días, sus ojos verdes se miraban apagados, asentí y me sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa que pone mi mundo de cabeza.

— Que susto nos diste— susurró muy cerca. Yo estaba perdida en sus ojos, cuando de pronto sentí el toque de su mano delineando delicadamente mi rostro; dejando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se espacian por todo mi cuerpo. Su tacto era suave, delicado.

Inconscientemente me incline hacia su mano y sonrió de nuevo; esa que era real y aceleraba mi pulso, el Holter confirmó al pitar al ritmo de mi acelerado corazón.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó en un susurro y asentí de nuevo.

— ¿Y Vanesa? — pregunté cuando encontré mi voz.

— En tu casa, Charlie y Renee la han estado cuidando— dijo sin alejar su mano de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunté aun confundida.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntó y vi una sombra de dolor cruzar por su rostro.

— Solo que estábamos en el teatro guiñol y me sentí mal— susurré recordando.

— Te trajimos al hospital, tenías demasiada temperatura, tuve que meternos a la tina llena de agua para bajártela, no encontrábamos qué te lo provocaba, te hicieron muchos estudios, te salió septicemia; nos asustamos mucho, no encontrábamos la raíz de la infección. — suspiró y cerró los ojos una mueca de dolor cruzo sus facciones de nuevo. Mi mano viajó a su rostro, las descargas se sintieron de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza, en cuanto lo toqué abrió los ojos y me regaló una sonrisa triste y recargo su mejilla en mi mano, como yo lo había hecho anteriormente.

— Vanesa nos dijo que hace días al levantarte te habías picado con algo, no se acordaba si el pie o la pierna; dedujimos que de allí venía, comenzamos con el tratamiento, tu temperatura apenas bajaba un poco cuando volvía a subir provocándote pesadillas o alucinaciones. Te tuvimos que tener sedada porque no permitías que los médicos te revisaran, en realidad no permitías que nadie se acercara excepto…— se quedo en silencio y me sonrió— excepto yo.

— ¿Qué tanto estuve así? — pregunté porque sabía que el tratamiento era largo además el índice de mortalidad por septicemia es muy alto.

— Diez días— susurró.

— Y como estoy justo ahora— dije y me sonrió de una forma que me estremeció por completo.

— Muy bien. La infección ha cedido pero aún no cantamos victoria; estarás por lo menos un par de días más en observación para prevenir cualquier cosa.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? — dije y después agache el rostro, ¿Quién era yo para pedirle eso?, que más me meterían además del medicamento como para que mi lengua se soltara sin procesar lo que decía.

El uso su mano que tenía en mi mejilla, levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a la cara, y esa sonrisa adornaba sus facciones provocando que nuevamente el Holter se volviera loco. _Mier… porque no me quitan es "aparatejo…"_

— Claro, solo debo ir a casa por algo de ropa y avisar que estoy bien— mi corazón se oprimió. Recordé el día que no se pudo quedar porque debía reportarse a casa— ¿Qué va mal? — preguntó y odié que mis reacciones fueran tan transparentes.

— Nada, solo— trague el nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta— si tienes compromiso yo entiendo, por favor no quiero que tengas problemas en casa por mí.

— No los ha habido estos días que solo he ido a ducharme y volver no creo que los haya por unos días más.

— Y tu pareja, no se enoja— no sentí mi corazón lo suficiente mente fuerte para decir novia o esposa.

— Bueno cuando la tenga te digo— sonrió de nuevo esa sonrisa debería estar con una alerta que diga "_no apto para cardiacas_" o tal vez…. _Mier estoy divagando_…y juro que si no me desconectan ese Holter va a explotar.

— Pero alguien debe estar esperándote como para que debas reportarte— dije de nuevo tratando de no hacerme más ilusiones, si es posible.

— Bueno si me esperan— mi rostro se contrajo y sonrió, cómo que lo está haciendo bastante seguido — mi madre que está enferma y no quiero preocuparla— ¡_Holter cállate!_ Grité mentalmente, el aparato se volvió loco con sus pitidos.

— Podrías desconectar eso— dije refiriéndome al Holter.

— ¿Por qué?, a mi me gusta cómo suena— aseguró con esa sonrisa moja bragas.

— Es… in… cómodo— susurré.

— A mi me encanta— sonrió de nuevo…. _y espero traer bragas… porque Dios esa sonrisa._

— Te irás ya— dije triste.

— Cuando lleguen Charlie y Renee— susurró.

— ¿Y Vanesa? — pregunté, tenía ganas de ver a mi niña.

— Veré que puedo hacer al respeto, dicen que el director del hospital es un ogro y que últimamente anda de muy mal humor-— sonrió de nuevo. A estas alturas estaba formando una piscina.

— No creo que sea tan ogro; y conozco a mi hija se que sabrá convencerlo— le seguí el juego.

— No hay necesidad de que Vanesa lo pida, con que lo hagas tú— _Mier… este hombre tendrá que reponer ese Holter._

— Si se lo pido yo lo hará entonces— pregunté sonriente.

— Por supuesto— susurró, su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca, y más. Sus ojos viajaban de los míos a mis labios alternadamente. No me moví, aunque algo dentro de mí quería huir, el deseo por sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue más fuerte.

Un solo roce, y me sentí… _definitivamente necesitare reponer ese Holter porque va a explotar._

Otro roce, otro más, eran como pequeñas caricias….

— ¡Lle! ga…mos, ups, nos vamos— escuche la voz de mi hija y Mi león sexy me dio un beso más antes de separarse.

Me quedé con una sonrisa idiota en la cara… _y una inundación en mis bragas… genial_.

— Hola mamita— saludó feliz Vanesa que ayudada por Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Hola mi amor— dije dándole un beso a ella.

— Veo que los cuidados de leoncito te han ayudado— dijo sonriendo pícaramente y guiñándome el ojo. El Holter se volvió loco al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se sonrojó; como si las palabras de Vanesa no fueran suficientes mi león sexy me guiño el ojo y me lanzo un beso.

— Leoncito porque eso pita más fuerte— dijo Vanesa señalando el "aparatejo" ese y para confirmarlo hizo más ruido aún.

— Creo que se ha descompuesto monstruito— dijo Edward dejándome en shock por el apodo.

— ¿Por qué monstruito? — pregunté, primero por curiosidad y segundo porque servía para cambiar la charla.

— Es una larga historia— rió mi león sexy despeinando la cabeza de Vanesa.

— Y yo quiero saberla— aseguré.

— ¿Qué te parece, si voy a casa mientras Vanesa me releva y te cuenta el por qué es monstruito?

— Ok. — Dije poco convencida— _ yo no quería que se fuera, ¡Quería más besitos!_—,me sonroje ante mis pensamientos y me miro enarcando una ceja.

— Hasta el rato monstruito, cualquier cosa me llamas— le dio un beso en la frente a mi hija.

— Hasta pronto Bella— dijo acercándose y rosando mis labios. Lógicamente el "aparatejo" se puso loco de nuevo. — Quítalo por favor— dije señalándolo.

— Está bien— sonrió y me besó de nuevo antes de guiñarme el ojo y apagarlo.

— El amor, el amor — cantó Vanesa al verlo salir.

— Vanesa— la reprendí pero con una sonrisa.

— Ya te dije que leoncito me gusta para papi— sonrió angelical.

-Quedamos en que me contarías lo del sobrenombre de monstruito— mejor decir eso que decir _a mí me gusta más._

— Ah eso— dijo restándole importancia y sentándose a mi lado en la camilla.

— Si eso— dije seria, esperando a que hablara.

— Bueno cuando te pusiste malita en nuestro paseo. Leoncito y yo te trajimos al hospital y un doctor muy guapo, de cabello parecido al mío quiso acercarse y tocarte; tu gritaste que se alejara que no te tocara pero el insistió que debía revisarte, y tu gritaste y abrasaste a leoncito y le dijiste que te alejará de ese señor que era malo… y yo me asuste y le di con mi puño ahí— dijo seria y me quedé viéndola.

— Cuando dices ahí te refieres ah…— deje la frase a medias y asintió.

— Pero Leoncito dijo que tenias mucha temperatura y debían bajártela o te pondrías peor, entonces una enfermera le dijo que ya estaba listo y él entro a un cuartito y se metió contigo en los brazos adentro de una tina llena de agua, y con una regaderita te echaba agua en la cabeza, y allí se quedo contigo diciéndote cositas— mi niña se sonrojo y _mier… yo también de solo imaginar las cositas que me gustaría que fueran._

— ¿Y se quedó conmigo adentro del agua?

— "Sipirilipi", hasta que dijo que estabas mejor; entonces la misma enfermera se acercó con unas mantas y los cubrió a los dos y leoncito te llevo a otro cuarto, y allí estaba el mismo señor rubio y el doctor que me curó cuando estaba malita, gatito y peluchoso ellos le quisieron ayudar a leoncito para acostarte en la camilla y tu lo abrazaste fuerte y dijiste que ellos eran malos y que te hacían daño y que no te dejara entonces me enoje; cuando me acerque se taparon allí, pero de todas formas les pegué y los corrí … entonces leoncito te dijo que debían quitarte la ropa mojada y tu le dijiste que no te dejará que tenias miedo…

— Vanesa ¿Quién me cambio de ropa? — pregunté con voz temblorosa.

— Pues…— titubeó— ¿Te digo la verdad o una mentirita? — _ oh…_

— Quieres decir que— susurre en shock y Vanesa asintió.

— Pero no te vio y yo le ayude a cubrirte rapidito mami, solo dejaste que leoncito o yo te tocáramos.

Me quedé en blanco, que bueno que ya me había desconectado ese aparato porque si no ahorita estaría echando humo, o fuego.

— Entonces Edward te dice monstruito porque golpeaste a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett— aseguré.

— Sipirilipi— sonrió angelical de nuevo.

— Y porqué no me defendiste de él— pregunté.

— Porque a mí me gusta y a ti también— me guiño el ojo.

— Eres un monstruito— dije como Edward y sonrió feliz como si eso hubiera sido el mejor alago.

— Hola mi niña— saludó Charlie entrando al cuarto.

— Hola pa— sonreí y recibí gustosa el beso que me dio en la frente.

— Hola mi amor— saludó Renee con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Hola ma, lamento haberlos asustado así— dije sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos al ver sus rostros demacrados.

— Y mira que esta pequeña no nos ha dejado entrar luego alegando que debían tener un momento madre e hija, después del susto que le diste— suspiré aliviada y mi hija me guiñó el ojo, así que solo ella había visto…. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo… si hubieran sido mis padres...

— Sí, tuvo una buena idea— sonreí.

— Me da pena con el doctor Masen porque no hemos estado contigo como debiéramos y él te ha cuidado— dijo Renee.

— Y leoncito ya les dijo que no se preocupen que vengan cuando puedan que mi mamita está muy bien cuidada— dijo mi niña mirándome con una sonrisita.

— Lo sabemos pero nos gustaría estar contigo, desgraciadamente hay demasiado trabajo en el Fantasy, con eso de las auditorías y las inspecciones nos tienen esclavos en el local día y noche.

— ¿Algo va mal?... — sabia de sobra lo importante que es el Fantasy para ellos.

— Nada cariño, las inspecciones de siempre pero sabes que revisan absolutamente todo, además que estos días ha estado lleno al máximo, y no nos queda de otra debemos estar allá…

— Se que deben atenderlo, no se preocupen estoy y estaré bien. Edward me dijo que en un par de días me dará de alta— me sonroje de solo nombrarlo y mis padres me dieron una mirada que no supe descifrar.

— Buenas tardes— saludó el ladrón de mis sueños entrando.

Me dejó sin aliento, traía una camisa Azul doblada de las mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos, un pantalón negro de vestir que caía en sus caderas de manera que debiera ser ilegal, un cinto negro con una hebilla que tenia la letra "E" en ella; sus zapatos bien lustrosos, volví mis vista hacia arriba absorbiendo cada detalle, traía los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos dejando ver parte de su pecho, se había rasurado la barba, su piel se miraba suave y mis manos picaron por comprobarlo. Sus labios estaban torcidos en esa sonrisa que provoca más inundaciones que el diluvio, su nariz recta su ojos y me perdí, se fue todo lo que me rodeaba solo éramos él y yo, verde y marrón.

— Mmm— salté al escuchar a Charlie aclararse la garganta.

— Creo que es hora de irnos— dijo Vanesa tomando la mano de mis padres.

— Creo que la cuidaré esta noche— aseguró Charlie ignorando los tirones de mano que le daba Vanesa.

— Y yo creo que no tú y tita Renee deben trabajar y leoncito cuidará a mi mamita— aseguró mi "monstruito".

— Ya lo ha hecho mucho y creo que es nuestro turno— dijo Renee apoyando a Pa como siempre.

— Es nuestro turno de irnos a casa para que me dejen con tía Alice y se vayan a trabajar, mi mamita necesita descansar y nosotros la dejaremos— mi niña jalaba de ellos para sacarlos del cuarto.

— Ma, Pa, no se preocupen estaré bien, como dice Vanesa me sedaran en un momento y me dormiré— aseguré, aunque no estaba segura de que sucediera.

— Pero cariño— se quejó mi madre.

— Vayan tranquilos, cualquier cosa yo les llamo— aseguré de nuevo y de mala gana se despidieron y salieron.

Vanesa le dio un abrazo a León sexy y un beso, algo le dijo porque asintió y sonrió.

Cuando nos quedamos solos hubo un largo silencio, paso varias veces una mano por su cabello mientras la otra la mantenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Me miro con una sonrisa; no _con esa sonrisa_ y se acercó lentamente… cuando estuvo al lado de la camilla susurro…

— Hola— y sonrió aumentando la inundación.

— Hola— respondí con una sonrisa que creo abarcaba todo mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — saco la mano de su bolsillo y con las yemas de los dedos acarició despacio mi mejilla.

— Mucho mejor ahora— dije sonrojándome.

— Me alegro— susurró sentándose en la silla y acercándola a mí.

— Todo bien en tu casa— susurre mirándolo a los ojos.

— Más o menos— sonrió triste y no lo resistí acaricié su rostro ganándome esa sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo saber? — pregunte dudosa.

— Te contaré pronto, por ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes— sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al mío como si fueran dos imanes.

— Ya estoy mejor— susurré.

— Yo no— sonrió y unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno y suave— ahora si— sonrió y me sonroje al recordar que no me había lavado los dientes al sentir su aliento era tan fresco. Cubrí mi boca y el hizo una mueca triste.

— Lo siento Bella yo…— cubrí su boca y lastime mi mano pues use la que estaba con la intravenosa.

— No… no pienses que no me gusto es solo que no me he cepillado los dientes— sonrió sobre mi mano y la retire para verla, no me importaba tener entre mis muslos una inundación continua si podía ver esa sonrisa.

— ¿Si te lavas los dientes puedo besarte de nuevo? — preguntó y asentí, sonrió como niño travieso saliendo disparado y volviendo rapidísimo con un paquete en las manos.

Lo puso entre mis manos y no pude evitar reírme, era un neceser, corrección era MI neceser…

— Vanesa lo dejo para ti en la central de enfermeras— dijo ayudándome a levantar, me mareé y me sostuvo cerca; tanto, que podía oír el latido de su corazón.

— Despacio ovejita— susurró y levanté mi rostro para verlo, para que me explicara de dónde venía lo de ovejita, primero Vanesa Monstruito y ahora yo ovejita de dónde… sonrió tímido y casi puedo asegurar que se sonrojó, digo casi porque con el mareo miraba borroso.

— Luego te explico— susurró y besó mi nariz.

Asentí como boba y me dejé guiar al baño. Me dejó recargada en el lavabo…

— Si necesitas algo me llamas por favor— sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aproveché y desocupe mi vejiga, la sonda me la habían quitado mientras Vanesa estaba conmigo y ni atención le puse a la enfermera por estar atenta a la charla de mi hija, lavé mis partes intimas, deseaba darme una ducha pero temía marearme de nuevo, cepille mis dientes y peine el nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza.

— ¿Bella estas bien? — pregunto León Sexy tocando la puerta.

— Sí, enseguida voy— sonreí al espejo y recogí todo, en cuanto puse la manos en el picaporte él abrió la puerta y paso su brazo por mi cintura. Sentí un escalofrío pero lo hice a un lado.

Tomó mi neceser y puso la mesita de al lado y me ayudo a ponerme cómoda en la cama, pensé que se sentaría en la silla de nuevo pero en lugar de eso acerco su rostro a mí y me sonrió de tal forma que mi tiempo lavándome en el baño no sirvió de nada.

— ¿Ahora puedo? — susurró y asentí antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, solo era eso, un besó suave, un contacto dulce, no profundizó el beso, solo nos sentimos uno al otro.

Duré en el paraíso mucho tiempo que a la vez lo sentí corto, loco pero cierto.

— ¿Qué me has hecho Bella? — susurró pegando su frente a la mía. Suspiré.

— No sé de que hablas— susurré aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Me has vuelto loco, has puesto mi mundo, mis convicciones de cabeza.

— No sé a qué te refieres— hablábamos en susurros, de mi parte porque temía hablar fuerte y despertar del mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida.

— Yo me entiendo— sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios antes de que me besara de nuevo.

— Bien por ti— dije cuando se separo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó

— Porque te entiendes y yo no— rió y me sentí dichosa de ser la causante de su risa, _de donde me salió lo cursi._

— Descansa— susurró dejándome con la duda.

— No quiero— me quejé como Vanesa cuando no quiere dormir.

— Si lo haces cuando despiertes te daré muchos besos— susurró dejando uno suave en mis labios.

— Ya estoy dormida— dije sonriendo…

Creo que yo también— respondió besándome de nuevo.

Se separo de mí y se sentó en la silla.

— ¿Y tu dónde dormirás?

— Aquí— dijo como si se refiriera al mejor lugar del mundo.

— Es muy incomodo— hice una mueca y el acarició mi rostro.

— No lo es, si estoy a tu lado— literalmente babee con sus palabras.

— Porque no vas a descansar a tu casa— mi voz salió triste.

— Porque no quiero, ni tu tampoco— aseguró.

La enfermera llego y puso el medicamento fulminándome con la mirada, espero que no me haya envenenado porque en cuanto entro en mi torrente sanguíneo sentí que mis ojos se cerraban. Salió moviendo las caderas de forma exagerada y sonreí al ver que Edward solo me miraba a mí.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de dormir?— susurré con voz pastosa.

— Lo que quieras— sonrió y la inundación estuvo a la orden.

— Me besas— se acerco a mí y unió nuestros labios…

Caí en la inconsciencia, desgraciadamente porque las pesadillas llegaron, en mi sueño volví a ser la niña de trece años atacada en la biblioteca escolar por esa horda de animales.

Desperté gritando como sucedía cada vez… pero en esta ocasión no estaba Vanesa acariciando mi cabello o Charlie y Renee…

— Shhhh pequeña tranquila— susurró una aterciopelada voz en mi oído y unos fuertes pero seguros brazos me acunaron.

— ¿E…e… ed….ward? — Sollocé.

— Estoy aquí mi ovejita— susurró con voz preocupada.

— No me lastimes— rogué.

— No lo haría pequeña— acarició mi espalda mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

— Tengo miedo— sollocé, sus manos se paralizaron y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

— ¿De mí? — preguntó con voz triste.

— No, de mi, de mis miedos, de no ser suficiente para ti, temo perderte— susurre sin tapujos.

— Tonta Bella— sentí la risa en su voz— La única forma de que me aleje de ti sería que tú me lo pidas.

— No lo hagas, por favor, no te alejes de mi ni aunque yo te lo pida.

— Tonta Bella— rió de nuevo— descansa pequeña.

— Quédate conmigo por favor— supliqué.

— Siempre mi pequeña ovejita— susurró recostándome en la cama, pero esta vez él se acostó a mi lado y me acuno entre sus brazos…

Fue la primera noche que dormí con Edward Masen…

**Con prisas pero aquí les dejo el capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, mil gracias a Kristin por su ayuda...**

**Lectoras silenciosas, las que me dejan sus reviews, y que han añadido su historia entre sus favoritas y alerta no tengo como agradecerles de todo corazón un millón de gracias.**

**Besotes...**


	8. Oportunidad

**Capítulo 8 "Oportunidad"**

Desperté desorientada, de nuevo, parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, miré mi alrededor, para ubicarme.

Estaba en el hospital, rememoré lo sucedido ¿Fue real?, acaricie mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos, no pude soñarlo, fue tan…real.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, seguía en el hospital pero no había rastro de mi León sexy, cerré el gotero del suero y tomé mi neceser, mire y a un costado estaba una nota.

_**Buenos días mi ovejita, espero hayas descansado que yo dormí como hacia años no lo hacía…**_

_**Volveré en cuanto pueda; extráñame y guárdame mis besos que volveré por ellos.**_

_**Tuyo**_

_**Edward Masen.**_

Sonreí como estúpida. En la silla había un bolsa; la tomé y tenía un pijama de seda azul que me llegaba a medio muslo. Había una nota.

**_Bella:_**

**_Mi esposa te mando esta pijama, dice que las del hospital son muy incomodas, lamenta no venir a verte pero Anabella ocupa todo su tiempo._**

**_Dr. Carlisle Cullen y fam._**

Sonreí, al recordar que mi hija lo golpeo allí. Pobre, espero que pueda tener más descendencia y Anabella quede como hija única.

Entré al baño arrastrando el tripie donde colgaba el suero con la mano donde tenía la intravenosa; y en la otra mano llevaba el neceser y la bolsa con el pijama. Cuando revisé mejor, vi que también había un juego de bragas y sostén del mismo color.

Tardé en la ducha mucho más de lo que pensaba, me di varias enjabonadas, pero aun así no se quitó el olor a hospital de mi cuerpo. Salí sintiéndome como nueva, Vanesa estaba sentada en la cama, mis padres de pie viéndola jugar con mi León sexy.

— Hola— saludé y mis padres se acercaron a abrazarme y besarme, Vanesa bajo de la cama con la ayuda de mi León sexy que solo me miro, _pero de qué manera…_

— Hola mi niña te vez mucho mejor — dijo mi padre.

— Mucho que mejor cariño— sonrió mi madre dándome un abrazo.

— Mamita, que guapa estas ¿Verdad leoncito? — dijo mi niña provocándome tremendo sonrojo.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Mejor— sonreí como idiota.

— Pero se tiene que quedar verdad leoncito, para que no vuelva a enfermar— aseguró Vanesa que parecía estar suplicando que me dejara allí.

— Ya le dije a Bella que debe quedarse un par de días mas como prevención.

— No creo que sea necesario, mi hija ya se ve mejor— alegó Charlie.

— Tito, ¿Eres doctor? — pregunto ella con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el piso con su piecito.

— No princesita— respondió serio.

— Entonces cómo sabes lo que necesita mi mamita— agachó su carita y se talló los ojitos— tu no la viste tito, mi mamita estaba muy malita y yo me asuste mucho, no quiero que se vuelva a enfermar.

Charlie y Renee la abrazaron consolándola y la muy sinvergüenza me guiñó el ojo, esta niña me va a volver loca.

— Está bien cariño, tienes razón, el doctor Masen es medico y el sabe lo que es mejor para tu mamita— la "consoló" Charlie.

Me acerqué a la cama para recostarme y rápidamente mi León sexy se apuró a ayudarme para quedar comoda.

— Hola pequeña— susurró.

— Hola— respondí sonrojada.

— Quiero besarte— sonrió, y como era de esperarse me derretí, literalmente.

— Quiero que lo hagas— sonreí emocionada.

— ¿Qué decía doctor Masen? — preguntó Charlie con voz tosca.

— Hay tito, pues le esta diciendo a mi mami todo los que le dicen los doctores a los enfermos.

— Y que le dicen todos los doctores a los enfermos según tú.

— Fácil que si no se toma sus medicinas no se va a aliviar ¿Verdad leoncito? — preguntó con su miradita de "yo no fui."

— Exacto, parece que seras una gran enfermera monstruito— dijo mi León sexy con su característica sonrisa, _¿La tendrá patentada?_

— Y sere ayudante de mi mamita— sonrio de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo que monstruito? — pregunto Charlie enojado.

— Hay tito no te pongas gruñón, así me dice de cariño y a mi me gusta— lo defendió Vanesa.

— Parece que ha conseguido una fan doctor Masen— gruñó Charlie.

— No seas celosito tito, mejor vamos a comer que mi anaconda esta poniéndose gruñona como tú — dijo tomándolos de la mano.

— Y por que no invitas a tu "leoncito" — preguntó mi padre con sus celos.

— Hay tito pues porque él cuidara a mi mamita mientras nosotros le comemos y luego les traemos algo de comer.

— Y porque no te lleva él a comer y nosotros cuidamos a tu mamita— continuó Charlie como si no conociera a Vanesa.

— Hay tito, que haré contigo— negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, y tuve que apuñar los labios para no reírme— es mas fácil que contar con los dedos, la cuida leoncito porque es doctor y si mi mamita se pone malita él la cura.

— Pero también hay mas doctores que la pueden curar— siguió Charlie.

— ¿Y tú crees que mamita se deje tocar por otro doctor? — con eso los dejo callados. Se despidieron con un "volvemos pronto" y salieron del cuarto.

En cuanto salieron mi León sexy le puso seguro a la puerta y se acerco a mí sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¿Me guardaste lo que te pedí? — señaló la nota.

— Sí— dije apenas audible.

— Puedo tomarlos ya— dijo acercando su rostro al mío. Asentí.

Delineo mi rostro con los dedos, hasta llegar a mis labios, los acaricio despacio, seduciéndome; y yo cayendo cada vez mas en su encanto, acunó mi rostro con sus manos y al fin sentí ese roce tan anhelado; suspire, deseando beber el aire de sus labios y sonrió, pude sentirlo.

— Me gusta esto— dijo cerca de mi rostro me encantaba sentir, saborear su aliento.

— ¿A qué te refieres con esto? — pregunté temerosa.

— Besarte— dijo confirmándolo con un beso.

— Creo que somos dos— Sonrei boba.

Nos seguimos besando hasta que trataron de abrir la puerta. Rei como colegiala, bueno no se bien que es eso pero he visto.

— Tengo que abrir— susurro besándome de nuevo.

— No quiero— dije como niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

— Lo siento pequeña— sonrió dándome un beso rápido antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué le puso seguro a la puerta Doctor Masen? — reclamó Charlie.

— Por privacidad para el paciente señor Swan— dijo profesional.

— ¿Privacidad para qué?— mi padre cuando se pone en plan sobreprotector, uff.

— Para ponerme una inyección pa, sabes que las odio y lloro como bebé y le… Edward me hizo el favor de cerrar la puerta para que no me vieran llorar.

— Oh— susurró con una sonrisa entregándome una bolsa de comida.

— Toma leoncito te traje unos rollitos primavera que son mis favoritos— sonrió Vanesa.

— ¿A dónde fueron? — pregunté pues no recordaba algún local de comida china cerca.

— Pues a la comida china— dijo Vanesa sentándose junto a mi leon sexy y "ayudándole" a abrir la comida.

— Tu hija resultó con que tenía ganas de comer sus rollitos y quería de los que tú le compras. Tuvimos que ir hasta allá; y nos encontramos con que aun no abrían, tuvimos que esperar un buen tiempo hasta que hicieron los rollitos y estuvo el arroz, porque alegó que era lo que a ti te gustaba, por eso nos llevamos mas de tres horas en ir y volver.

Abrí los ojos como los dibujos animados donde rebotan fuera, _¿Tanto habíamos estado besándonos? si se me hizo que volvieron pronto._

Definitivamente este hombre acabará conmigo. Primero pone mi cerebro en pausa, me provoca inundaciones, hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca y ahora pierdo la noción del tiempo.

— Isabella responde— reclamo mi padre sacandome de mis reflecciones.

— ¿Decías Pa? — pregunté porque no habia escuchado nada.

— ¿Es normal que la perdamos así? — Pregunto preocupada Renee.

— Tendremos que hacerle mas exámenes— dijo el causante de mis desapariciones mentales.

— ¿Eso significa que se quedara mas tiempo no? — dijo Charlie serio.

— Si es necesario. No creo que sea prudente darla de alta sin comprobar antres que la septisemia no haya dejado secuela alguna, aunque se le detectó a tiempo con ese mal nunca se sabe.

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos tito. — interrumpió Vanesa.

— Hasta mañana hija— se despidieron mis padres.

— Hasta mañana mamita te quiero mucho— se despidió mi niña.

— Hasta mañana Leoncito— Besó a Edward.

Suspiré cuando vi que ceraban la puerta, me sentía dividida; por un lado queria estar en casa cuidando de mi loca hija, pero por otro quería seguir disfrutando de los besos de mi león sexy.

— ¿Que va mal pequeña? — preguntó recostándose a mi lado, e inmediatamente me acomodé recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Es lógico querer estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo? — pregunté y él se rió.

— Yo digo que si ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque deseo ir a casa y volver a cuidar Vanesa, a mi rutina. Pero por otro lado no me quiero ir, quiero estar aqui contigo.

— Te entiendo pequeña. Si lo que quieres es ir a casa puedo firmar tu alta cuando quieras.

-— Y todo esto...- nos señale a ambos— ¿Quedaría aquí?— pregunté con temor.

— Quedará donde tú quieras pequeña. Por mí encantado de seguir adelante, Yo no quiero que esto— nos señalo a los dos imitando mi gesto— termine aquí, quiero seguir.

— También yo— sonreí feliz.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con la misma suavidad y ternura de nuestro primer beso.

Estuvimos encerrados en nuestro _"beso-burbuja"_ hasta que unos toques en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos.

— ¿A qué hora le pusiste seguro a la puerta? — le pregunté como tonta.

— Yo no le puse seguro ovejita.

Sonreimos, no necesitamos pensarlo mucho para saber quien fue, Vanesa.

— Buenas noches Edward, buenas noches Baby— entró James seguido por Laurent y me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

— Hola Bella se te ve mejor— saludó Laurent sin acercarse.

— Te vez mucho mejor mi amor, mira que nos metiste tremendo susto, lo bueno es que Edward te ha cuidado bien ¿Verdad?

— Si Baby el doctor Masen me ha cuidado muy bien.

— Mas le vale sino se las veria conmigo.

— Tranquilo Baby, estoy bien.

— Charlie me dijo que necesitaban hacerte más estudios.

— Son solo para descartar secuelas.

— ¿Pero si estás bien? — preguntó preocupado.

— Ya te dije que si. — aseguró león sexy.

— En ese caso no hay necesidad de que la cuides esta noche, puedo hacerlo yo.

— Le prometí a Vanesa que lo haría, James.

— No creo que mi Babywow se vaya a molestar

— James— le dije con suplica pero no me escucho.

— Ve a descansar a tu casa Edward, yo me encargo de cuidar a Bella y si se enoja Babywow, tambien me encargare de ella.

— Este bien— dijo derrotado— Nos vemos mañana.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, deceando se abriera de nuevo y entrara para darme más besos, pero no sucedió.

— Mery debemos hablar— dijo serio, y cómo me llamo Mery solo significaba una cosa... problemas.

— Hoy no James, tengo sueño— bostecé.

— Si no es ahorita sera en otro momento Mery pero tenemos que hacerlo.

— Buenas noches James, buenas noches Laurent— dije acurrucándome en la almohada, hundí mi nariz llenando los pulmones de aire, olia a él, sonreí y abrace la almohada para caer en los brazos del más feo... el más horrible sueño...

Lloré, grité, pero ellos me seguian lastimando, abri mis ojos y un hombre rubio estaba allí, me dio más miedo, seguí gritando y tirando golpes pero no me soltaba, de pronto mis sentidos lo persibieron a el, sentí su aroma, luego sus brazos protegiendome, los malos, los que me lastimaban se fueron, solo quedo el conmigo.

— Tranquila mi ovejita, shhhh ya estoy aqui pequeña... — susurraba constantemente en mi oido.

— No me dejes.

— No lo haré pequeña.

— Por favor, quédate conmigo.

— Lo haré mi ovejita.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que mi cuerpo se rindiera ante la oscuridad.

Duré un par de dias más en el hospital disfrutando de mi leon sexy. Jamás me cuestionó sobre mis pesadillas solo cuidaba de mi, cuando nos despedimos sentí el corazón en un puño, en tan poco tiempo me habia acostumbrado tanto a él.

En casa me esperaba una comida de bienvenida. Ni Alice ni Rosalie habian ido a verme al hospital, sabía el porqué por eso no les reclame nada.

— Me alegro que estes mejor Bella, nos diste tremendo susto. — dijo Rosalie abrazándome entre lagrimas.

— Ni tanto tía porque no fuiste a verla al hospital.

— Vanesa— la reprendi.

— Es la verdad mami, si estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Porqué no fue a verte?

— Vanesa tu no entiendes estás pequeña para que comprendas muchas cosas.

— Hay tía estoy pequeña pero no soy tonta. — mi hija es de armas tomar.

— Ya, mejor vamos a pasar a la mesa antes de que se enfrie la comida, ademas lo que importa es que ya estas en casa.

— Eso dices tú— dijo Vanesa antes de caminar hacia el comedor y sentarse en su lugar.

Mi movil sonó y lo saqué rapidamenta era un texto, tenia las manos mas torpes que de costumbre cuando al fin lo desbloquee mire el id desconocido y pense en borrarlo sin leer pero la curiosodad pudo mas que yo y "bendita curiosodad" el texto era de mi leon sexy.

_**"Hola ovejita, espero no te moleste que haya tomado tu número de teléfono, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te recibieron como te mereces? quiero pensar que estás feliz, aqui me siento solo, ¿Es normal que te extrañe? hoy me harán falta tus besos." EM**_

Su mensaje me dejo mas tarada_, ¿Puede un mensaje acelerar asi el ritmo cardiaco y sonrojarme de pies a cabeza? acabo de comprobar que si._

Mis padres me miraron interrogantes pero mi super hija salia al rescate llamando su atencion. Rapidamente guarde el número y respondí el mensaje.

_**"Hola solitario, primero no me molesta para nada que tomaras mi número todo lo contrario, segundo si me resibieron bien mis hermanas. Han organizado una comida de bienvenida, tercero no se si sea normal que me extrañes tal vez sí porque también te extraño y por ultimo ¡Quiero mis besos!" BS**_

Lo envie antes de arrepentirme.

— Te vas a seguir mensajeando con quien sabe qué persona o vas a convivir con tu familia.

Sonrei, mi pa estaba celoso creo que necesitamos tener esa charla padre e hija.

— Tranquilo pa.

— Hija no quiero que te lastimen. — fue claro y le tembló en su voz. Me dolió porque sé que solo lo hace por protegerme.

Fui a su lado, abrio los brazos y me sente en su regazo, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y senti la mano de ma acariciar mis cabellos.

— Cariño, no quiero que sufras.

— Pa, no puedo estar siempre en una caja de cristal como cuando bailo. Sé que intentar algo con alguien puede herirme pero quiero arriesgarme. Pa, por primera vez en mi vida un hombre me hace sentir cosas, cosas de mujer. Se que lo soy porque tengo a mi niña y hay que ser mujer para ser madre; pero jamas, tu lo sabes pa, jamas me habia sentido bien estando cerca de un hombre. Por favor Pa no prives el vivirlo, no sé si me hará sufrir o no, o si pasaremos de...amigos— no podía decir novios aunque nos pasaramos besando porque segun yo para eso tenía que pedírmelo primero ¿No?

— Mi amor, aunque me duela pensar que la lastimen Bella tiene razon, merece ser feliz como mujer.

— Dile al doctorcito que venga para hablar de sus intenciones contigo.

— Pa, por favor— Suplique.

— Hay Charlie, la Pobre aun no está bien y tú ya se lo quieres correr.

— Renee, solo hago lo que todo padre haria por proteger a su hija.

— Pa por favor, te prometo que cuando sea algo seguro le dire que hable contigo, pero pa por favor no lo ahuyentes cuando ni siquiera hay un nosotros.

— Bien— dijo no muy convencido y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— -Gracias Pa te amo.

— Ya se a quién se parece Vanesa— dijo besando mi frente.

- ¿Por algo es mi hija No?

Mi movil sono y salte de sus brazos para revisarlo.

_**"Me alegra saber que estamos en sintonía... Tu médico ha mandado que tengas una semana de reposo en casita, pero yo te quiero mañana a primera hora en mi oficina" EM.**_

Me dejó confundida, hasta donde sabía él era mi medico y eso de mañana en su oficina... decidí preguntarle.

_**"Y no puedes convencer al medico de que estoy bien y puedo trabajar mañana mismo. De todas formas debo ir el Jefe requiere mi presencia" BS**_ — Bromeé.

Casi de inmediato llego la respuesta.

_**"Tonta Bella. ¿Crees que Carlisle permita que te presentes a trabajar?, yo tampoco. Y referente a que el Jefe quiere verte no es asi, quien quiere verte soy yo (quiero mis besos)" EM**_

_**"Puedes venir por ellos... digo si quieres" BS**_

_**"Salgo para alla... ¿Esta Charlie?, porque no me dejará besarte" EM**_

_**"Creo que debes trabajar, un pajarito me conto que te retrasaste en el trabajo por cuidar una paciente. Y tienes razón Charlie no dejara que me beses hasta que pidas mi mano" BS**_

Le di enviar y me arrepentí inmediatamente, no necesitaría a Charlie para ahuyentar a mi león sexy yo sola lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Me senté a la mesa y comí lo que sirvieron las chicas— me supo a cartón— en cuanto terminé me excusé de estar cansada y me fui a mi cuarto.

No contestó mi mensaje. Simplemente genial.

Me duché para quitarme el olor a hospital y me puse un pijama de tiritas. Cogí un libro, necesitaba ocupar mi mente o me terminaría volviendo loca.

Leí el mismo párrafo no sé cuantas veces, nunca supe de que se trataba, porque mi ojos iban y venían del libro al móvil…

Me quedé dormida esperando. Como siempre las pesadillas me despertaron, me levanté y estaba oscuro. Miré la hora; pasaba de las nueve de la noche, bajé y Vanesa estaba en la sala viendo televisión mientras Alice ojeaba unas revistas, de seguro eran de moda.

Entré a la cocina y me serví un zumo, me lo bebí de una, tenía mas sed de la que pensaba.

Miré y Vanesa seguía entretenida con su película pero Alice ahora estaba escribiendo algo en su móvil, suspiré con nostalgia — _que poco me había durado el gusto_— acaricie mis labios y cerré los ojos, _¿Será que no me besará más?-_ suspiré. _Vaya suerte Bella._

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí, hasta que la voz de mi hija me saco de mi trance.

— Mamita tengo sueño— bostezó y se talló los ojos.

— Ve a ducharte mientras te caliento un vaso de leche para que duermas mejor— le di una palmada en las pompas mientras corría hacia nuestro cuarto.

Calenté dos vasos de leche, uno para cada una y subí con ellos, cuando llegue estaba sentadita cepillándose el cabello.

— ¿Te ayudo? — pregunté y asintió pasándome el cepillo.

— Mami ¿Por qué de pronto te pusiste triste? — preguntó.

— No estoy triste mi amor, es solo que aun no me siento bien— no metía del todo.

— Vamos a dormir para que te cures pronto— sonrió tomando su leche y yo hice lo mismo, le di su beso de las buenas noches y fui a recostarme.

Me dejé caer en la cama y como masoquista me puse a leer sus mensajes, sus notas— _ por lo menos supiste lo que es que te agrade el contacto de un hombre_— dijo una vocecita en mi interior.

— Lo malo es que me gusto y quiero mas— me quejé como tonta.

El móvil vibró y de susto lo avente, lo bueno que no se golpeó porque cayó en el puf de _Piolín _que le regaló James a mi hija. Corrí por él y abrí el mensaje era de mi León sexy.

_**"Lamento no contestarte antes, me he quedado sin batería y con tanto trabajo atrasado apenas voy llegando a casa y lo puse a cargar, voy leyendo tu mensaje… ¿Necesito llevar anillo?" EM **_

Cogí la almohada y la puse en mi cara para gritar y no despertar a Vanesa, mi corazón bailaba feliz, y yo sentí mi cuerpo entero derretirse _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecto?_

_**"Pensé que te habías asustado por lo ultimo del mensaje anterior, creo que Charlie no dejara que me beses ni con anillo, es un padre sobreprotector" BS**_

Inmediatamente llego la respuesta.

_**"Y yo que estaba queriendo romper mi 'alcancía' para ir a comprar uno" EM**_

_**"No es necesario que te quedes sin ahorros, puedo darte los besos que quieras, solo que a escondidas de Charlie" BS**_

_**"Eso me gusta, ¿iras mañana al hospital? Al jefe le urge hablar contigo" EM**_

_**"Dicen que el jefe es un gruñón, ¿Crees que sea seguro ir?" BS**_

_**"Tranquila, tienes como calmarlo" EM**_

_**"Si tu lo dices" BS**_

_**"Estoy seguro… ahora duerme que es tarde" EM**_

Mire la hora pasaba de la una _¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo?_

_**"Duerme tu también, nos vemos mañana…besos" BS**_

_**"Hasta mañana pequeña… esos besos los quiero en persona" EM**_

Me dormí, esperando no tener pesadillas, de verdad necesitaba descansar….

En la mañana… bueno cuando desperté, eran las once, la casa estaba sola… Vanesa me dejó un pequeño papel con un beso pintado en el buró.

Junto a ese había una nota de Ma, donde me decía que tuvieron que ir al Fantasy por la llegada de un proveedor, andaban Pa, Ma y Rosalie; Alice fue a recoger la tela para el vestuario nuevo.

Me levanté y lo primero que hice fue revisar el teléfono… quince mensajes y veinticinco llamadas perdidas de Mi león sexy…

Los revisé...

_**"Buenos días ovejita, ¿descansaste? Yo extrañe dormir contigo en mis brazos" EM**_

_**"Pequeña, ¿estás bien?, te espero en el hospital" EM**_

_**"Ovejita ¿Qué va mal?" EM**_

_**"¿Estas molesta por algo? ¿Por qué no respondes?" EM**_

Y así cada mensaje más desesperado que el anterior, las llamadas ni las revisé que de seguro estaba en el mismo tono.

Decidí marcare, pero no pude porque tocaron el timbre… bajé corriendo a ver quién era y casi me voy para atrás al ver a mi León sexy…

— Ed…— no me dejo terminar, me abrazó fuerte. Sentí su corazón latir aceleradamente y aunque me sorprendió y asustó; y algo dentro de mi quiso rechazarlo, luché contra eso y correspondí su abrazo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho

— Que susto me has dado pequeña— susurró sobre mis cabellos.

— Estaba dormida, me voy despertando y lo primero que hice fue revisar el móvil, estaba a punto de llamarte cuando sonó el timbre— solo me faltó enumerarle mis actividades en una hoja con horario incluido.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo preocupado acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y buscando mis ojos.

— Estoy bien— susurre mirando sus labios.

Y entonces me beso, cielos pareciera que paso una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho…Me estremecí, entonces separo sus labios de los míos…

Mire alrededor y estábamos en la puerta de mi casa… tome su mano y lo guié dentro…

Él me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par… y yo le sonreí pretendiendo ser coqueta…

_ Tranquilo Leoncito que no te voy a comer_— miré sus apetecibles labios— _o si…_

...

**Chic s, les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado... (Tarde y con prisa pero aquí está)**

**Algunas chicas me han pedido un Edward POV, prometo que habrá uno pero unos capítulos más adelante... **

**Me emociona leer sus reviews y ver sus alertas y favoritos, mil gracias por ello a cada una de ustedes...**

**sé que las he tenido muy abandonadas al estar actualizando tan a lo largo, pero les aseguro que es por causas de fuerza mayor... trataré de hacerlo más seguido...**

** Un Besote de León Sexy para cada una de ustedes...**

**Nos leemos pronto...**


	9. ¿Cómo Papá?

**Aunque no lo crean soy yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiendolo...**

**Muchisisimas gracias por tu ayuda Lisvette (Guacha) por tu ayuda en el Beteo del capítulo.**

**"¿Cómo papá?"**

Estuvimos acurrucados en el sofá, riéndonos de algunas locuras de Emmett y Jasper, me contó que estudiaron juntos; desde parte del instituto, hasta la universidad. Solo que a Emmett le interesó otra carrera.

— ¿Falta mucho para que venga Charlie? — preguntó.

— La verdad no tiene hora para llegar— sonreí cuando miró hacia la puerta.

— Entonces debo aprovechar el tiempo— dijo antes de unir nuestros labios. Sus manos solo tocaban mi rostro, delineando cada rasgo.

Escuchamos ruido en la puerta y nos separamos como adolescentes, yo mire mis manos que de pronto se volvieron de lo más interesantes.

— Mamita fíjate que…. — entró Vanesa.

— Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? — pegunté abriendo mis brazos.

— Muy bien mamita nos han entregado las fotos del festival que hubo con los papás— sentí un nudo en el estómago, recordando su inquietud por saber quién es su padre.

— ¿Quién fue contigo? — pregunté pero no me respondió ella.

— Yo fui, espero no te moleste— contestó Edward.

Me quedé de piedra… él fue como padre de Vanesa.

— No, en lo absoluto— dije con voz ronca por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Mira mami que guapos salimos— saco las fotos y se sentó en medio de los dos.

En una estaban participando en una clase de concurso, en otra Vanesa susurraba algo al oído de Edward, otra donde ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él y estaban atentos a algo o alguien, en la siguiente ella estaba trepada en su espalda mientras mi león sexy corría, la última era posada, estaban sentados mirando directamente a la cámara, los dos con una enorme sonrisa.

— Me encantan ¿podrías regalarme una? — pregunto león sexy y Vanesa asintió feliz.

— Elije la que más te guste leoncito, ahorita vengo— dejó las fotos en las manos de él y salió disparada hacia el cuarto.

— Gracias— susurré, tratando de evitar un sollozo.

— No llores pequeña— acarició mi rostro secando mis lágrimas y me dio un beso ligero.

— Ella esta tan feliz— sonreí y me acomode entre sus brazos.

— Me alegra poder cooperar en eso, quiero mucho a Vanesa— mi corazón latió con fuerza ante sus palabras.

— Y ella te quiere a ti, te lo aseguro— recordé las palabras de que quería un papi leoncito.

— ¿Me das permiso de poner la foto en mi escritorio? — preguntó tomando las fotos desde su regazo donde las había dejado antes de besarme.

— Es tu decisión, te aseguro que Vanesa será muy feliz si sabe que piensas ponerla allí— sonreí y escuche los pasos de mi hija bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Mira leoncito yo lo hice! — Vanesa llego con un portarretrato hecho de foamy(*) con brillos.

— Es muy bonito monstruito— la felicitó Edward.

— Yo…— se sonrojó— yo lo hice para ti… digo si lo quieres…

— Claro que lo quiero, me encanta— sonrió mi león sexy dejándome hipnotizada.

— Mira tiene un león que eres tu— señalo en la esquina un cuadrito con el recorte de un león, en la otra esquina estaba una oveja y en la parte de arriba algo como una serpiente marina— esta es mi mami, y esta soy yo.

— Es perfecto Vanesa, muchas gracias, pondré la foto en él y lo colocare en el escritorio para que me acompañen mientras trabajo— dijo sonriente.

Apenas si alcance a apartarme cuando se arrojó a sus brazos y le lleno el rostro de besos, los tres estábamos riendo cuando llego Charlie.

— Vaya, no espere que nos honrara con su presencia Doctor Masen— rodé los ojos.

— Buenas tardes Charlie— saludó ignorando lo que le dijo él.

— Cariño que haces aun en pijama— mire hacia abajo y_… trágame tierra_.

— Yo… es que…— _mier_…— _¿te das cuenta de lo que provocas?_ — Le dije a león sexy con la mirada y el solo me sonrió.

— Lo que pasa es que cuando llego Edward me acababa de levantar— dije sonrojada.

— Madrugo mucho doctor— afirmó serio mi Pa.

— Mejor dicho me levanté muy tarde Pa— salí en defensa de mi león sexy.

— ¿Te sentías mal cariño? — dijo preocupada Renee.

— No Ma, solo estoy aun con el efecto de los sedantes, por eso es que me quede dormida— le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

— Charlie vamos al despacho a ver esas cuentas— dijo mi madre y se lo agradecí.

— Eso puede esperar cariño— dijo tratando se sentarse en su sofá favorito.

— Carlos Suarez mueve tu trasero y vamos a revisar esas cuentas— Oh no, Charlie odia que lo llame así.

— No me digas así Renato Aragón— dijo molesto caminando hacia el estudio.

— Podemos salir a los columpios mami— dijo mi hija sabiendo bien que en estos momentos no era apto para todo público estar cerca, digamos que las reconciliaciones de mis padres podrían ser intensas.

— Si claro. Ahorita los alcanzo— dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme.

Me coloqué un pescador de jeans y una blusa negra con una rosa azul al frente; me recogí la maraña de cabello y bajé volando.

Vanesa reía feliz mientras león sexy la impulsaba en el columpio, me quede viendo la escena con una sensación indescriptible en mi pecho.

— ¡Ven mami! — gritó mi niña y me acerque a ellos.

— Hola— dije como idiota viendo la sonrisa de mi león sexy.

— Párame leoncito— pidió mi hija y él detuvo el vuelo del columpio.

— Mami quiero hablar con ustedes dos y es muy importante— y yo que pensé que con la encerrona de Charlie y Renee me había salvado de "la charla".

— Dime mi amor— sonreí nerviosa.

— Leoncito quiero verte— dijo porque Edward aún estaba parado detrás de ella, así que paso y se acuclillo frente a nosotras.

— Dime monstruito.

— Mira leoncito, yo te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes verdad? — Asintió Edward— Pero a mi mami la quiero más. — sonreí como tonta— yo los vi dándose besos de novios en el hospital, y se miran como los de las películas que mira mi tía Alice.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres monstruito? — pregunto él con una sonrisa tumba bragas.

— Quiero que me digas si quieres ser novio de mi mami o solo estas riéndote de nosotras— me quede en shock.

— En realidad monstruito para mi tu mami ya es mi novia— sonrió. _Mier… qué bueno que estaba sentada y agarrada porque si no, que porrazo me doy._

— ¿Ya le preguntaste? — dijo cruzando los bracitos.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, ya tenía identificado ese gesto como de nervios

— Ves — sonrió traviesa— si quieres puedes pedírselo frente a mí, yo si te doy permiso de que seas su novio, pero si la tratas mal te pego más fuerte que al doctor rubio— reí porque rápidamente se cubrió ahí.

— ¿Tengo tu permiso? — pregunto antes de acercarse a mí y tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

— Pero ya sabes— le amenazó.

— Pequeña, perdona por dar por hecho que éramos novios, te soy sincero nunca le he pedido a nadie que sea mi novia, tu eres la primera… ¿quieres ser mi novia? — mi corazón estaba bailando sobre las nubes de alegría.

— Mamita responde— me regañó Vanesa.

— Si— sonreí al ver sus ojos brillar con solo mencionar esa palabra.

— Ya bésala hombre— dijo mi hija empujando a león sexy. Y como lo hacía cada vez que me besaba, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios.

— ¡Siiiiiiiii! — Chilló Vanesa abrazándonos a ambos— ahora solo falta decirle a los titos pero no te preocupes leoncito yo te defiendo.

— Gracias monstruito— sonrió besando sus mejillas.

De repente mi estómago gruño fuerte. Edward me miro asustado y yo deseaba que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

— Pequeña no me digas que no has comido nada— dijo serio y asentí como niña regañada.

— Mami eso no se hace— me regañó Vanesa.

— Monstruito tiene razón pequeña, estas delicada y debes fortalecer tus defensas no queremos que la infección vuelva— me regañó— vamos a comer algo— no era una petición sino una orden.

— Ahora preparo algo— susurré.

— Nada de preparo, vamos a salir los tres, sirve que celebramos que ya somos novios— me sonrió; y con esos ojitos que me hizo le diría que si a todo lo que me pida.

— Vamos mami que cuando Renato y Carlos se encierran en el estudio se tardan horas— dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos a un lado del estudio y no escuchamos ningún ruido, cuando Vanesa estaba aún pequeña Pa y Ma lo habían insonorizado y Vanesa sabía que cuando se llamaban por su nombre mejor mantenerse lejos, aunque no sabía con exactitud el porqué.

— Vamos entonces— dijo tomando mi mano y enlazando nuestros dedos y con la otra mano tomo la de Vanesa.

Nos llevó a un restaurant pequeño, muy casero, se llamaba "Luna Nueva".

— Buenas tardes ¿Mesa familiar? — preguntó la mesera sonriente.

— Si por favor, y tráiganos una jarra de jugo vampiro(**) con hielo por favor.

— Enseguida. — vaya no le coqueteo.

— Pequeña si no fuera porque quiero que bebas el jugo vampiro nos íbamos a otro lado, pero solo aquí lo hacen con buen sabor.

— No sé porque lo dices— dije confundida mientras sacaba la silla para mí y después a Vanesa para sentarnos.

— Ay pequeña— dijo negando con la cabeza y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Vanesa nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios tan grande como la mía, miré a todos lados como deseando gritar, o no sé, pero desearía verla así siempre, con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

La primera mesera no volvió, sino una rubia voluptuosa con una escote exagerado, que mostraba todo… su atributo.

— Buenas tardes aquí está su vampiro, ¿Algo más que desee? — se acercó a mi león sexy restregándole el escote en la cara.

— Papi quiero pollo relleno— dijo Vanesa dejándonos en shock, por lo menos a mí; porque Edward sonrió enormemente.

— Claro hija— le guiñó el ojo— por favor le trae a mi hija pechugas rellenas, a mi filete a término medio y a mi esposa las verduras al vapor con mariscos.

Me quedé en shock total, mire a todos lados esperando que apareciera la típica neblina que sale justo antes de que me despierte, o un grupo con cámaras y micrófonos gritando que era una broma… pero no estaba… agache la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Mi corazón ya había volado más allá de las nubes y mis piernas parecían gelatina sacada del molde, me temblaban de forma exagerada.

— Pequeña ¿pasa algo? — susurro cerca.

— Si solo…— mier… que le digo…. solo _que me gusto como sonó lo de tu esposa._

— Aquí tienen sus pedidos, ¿Algo más que se le antoje? — siguió la pechugona.

— Nada, gracias— dijo Vanesa.

Mi león sexi me sirvió de ese vampiro y me hizo que me bebiera despacio el vaso entre la comida.

Se sintió tan bien y tan natural estar así, los tres.

— En serio ya no puedo más— me quejé.

— Vamos pequeña solo termina este vaso y ya— y con mirar esos ojos caí redondita.

— Solo esto y ya— aseguré y me bebí lo que quedaba.

— Ahora si nos podemos ir— sonrió dejando el monto de la cuenta, y caminamos de la mano los tres igual como entramos. Ya había oscurecido y corría un aire cálido y agradable.

— Leoncito ¿Podemos caminar un poco para que se baje un poquito la comida?

— Claro monstruito, un par de manzanas hacia allá— señalo hacia su izquierda— hay un pequeño parque donde podemos reposar la comida.

Caminamos en silencio mirando a todos lados. Sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su mano.

Nos sentamos en una banca, mi leoncito pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo me recosté contra él.

— Me gusta esto— dije solo para nosotros, Vanesa estaba muy ocupada viendo unos niños que paseaba en bicicleta.

— También a mí, demasiado— susurró escondiendo el rostro entre mis cabellos.

— ¿Cuándo vuelvo a trabajar? — pregunté realmente una semana se me hacía demasiado.

— Ya te dije que Carlisle te mando una semana de recuperación.

— Por qué él, si se supone que tú eras mi médico— dije dudosa.

— Pequeña ni pareces la cerebrito ginecóloga de veintiún años, sería una falta de ética profesional que este contigo como lo estuve siendo tu médico— sonreí escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

— Tú tienes la culpa de que se me olviden las cosas— dije y él levanto mi rostro.

— Yo no hago nada para que se te olviden las cosas ovejita— negó divertido.

— Si lo haces, me deslumbras— dije acariciando su rostro, apenas se asomaba la sombra de la barba.

— ¿Te deslumbro? — asentí sonriendo como tonta… _Mier… este hombre hará papilla mi cerebro solo con sonreírme así._

— Totalmente— aseguré.

— Mmm — sonrió maloso antes de besarme.

— Creo que tito Charlie se enojará mucho si nos quedamos más— interrumpió mi hija.

— Entonces vamos monstruito antes de que Charlie las castigue y no las deje salir conmigo de nuevo— dijo león sexi tomando nuestras manos y caminando de regreso a su volvo.

Puso música clásica y manejó con mi mano sobre la palanca de los cambios. Vanesa miraba nuestras manos unidas y tenía una sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

Un teléfono sonó dentro del auto, era el de Edward.

— Dime Elizabeth— dijo contestando con el "manos libres" de su móvil.

— Entiendo… voy para allá— cortó la llamada con la mandíbula apretada, su agarre en mi mano lo sentí más fuerte pero no le dije nada.

Llegamos a casa en un tenso silencio, Vanesa le dio un beso y bajó volando del auto.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — pregunté dudosa

— No puedo pequeña, mañana vengo a verlas Ok— dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en los labios.

— Cuídate, por favor – suplique.

— Lo haré ovejita, también cuídate y a monstruito— sonrió bajando y abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió con un suave beso.

— Hasta mañana— susurre viendo como desaparecía el auto rápidamente.

Entre a la casa y no había señales de nadie, me fui directo a mi cuarto y Vanesa estaba ya dormida _¿Cuánto tiempo me quede como idiota viendo el camino?_

Me duché y me puse un pijama morado que no usaba, era de seda: un short, si es que a ese pedazo de tela se le puede llamar así, con una blusa de tiritas que en el busto es oscuro y lo demás son transparencias…

Me recosté y tome mi móvil, sonreí al ver parpadear un mensaje "León" era "mi novio" tendría que acostumbrarme a llamarlo así…

"Buenas noches ovejita que descanses, quiero que guardes mis besos para cuando nos veamos, novia" EM

"Buenas noches novio, descansa tú también espero con ansias que sea mañana para verte ¿eso es bueno? Tu ovejita" BS

"Me gusta cómo suena eso mi ovejita, la verdad no sé si sea bueno o no porque estoy igual" EM

"También tu guarda mis besos, los quiero recibir mañana" BS

"Buenas noches novia" EM

"Buenas noches novio" BS

…..

Me levanté temprano, primero por las pesadillas de siempre y segundo porque quería calmar a Charlie con el desayuno, dicen que se debe conquistar por el estómago.

Baje con el móvil en la mano, cosa que nunca hago, no quería que estuviera en la recamara si me mandaba un texto.

Tarare "claro de luna" mientras preparaba las cosas, metí la fruta con yogurt al refrigerador, prepare pan francés, hice el zumo de naranja y estaba poniendo la cafetera cuando sonó el móvil, rápidamente lo cogí y leí en la pantalla "llamando León" rápidamente respondí.

— Hola novio — lo bueno es que no me podía ver porque me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

— Buenos días mi ovejita ¿cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien, y ahora mejor— sonreí como idiota, recargándome en la encimera.

— ¿Te desperté?- pregunto he intuí una sonrisa en su voz.

— Para nada, ya preparé el desayuno y estaba por levantar a Vanesa para que se aliste para el colegio.

— ¿Dijiste desayuno? ¿No habrá esos ricos huevos con hongos? — preguntó.

— Hoy no, el menú es yogurt con fruta que no debe faltarles a Vanesa y a Charlie, pan francés que le gusta mucho a Renee, zumo de naranja y café.

— Suena bien ¿Puede tu novio ir a desayunar? — pregunto con voz tan sexy que necesite cruzar las piernas.

— Mi novio puede venir cuando quiera— respondí rápidamente.

— No me tientes ovejita— susurro… mier necesito reserva extra de bragas con este hombre.

— La invitación está hecha novio, ahora depende de ti— dije retadora aprovechando que no lo tenía enfrente para que derrita mi cerebro con su sonrisa

— Voy para allá, pero si me mata Charlie será tu culpa— reí pobre de mí león sexy.

— Te defenderé novio— susurré.

— Si prometes que de postre habrá besos, valdrá la pena correr el riesgo— mier… porque tiene que oírse su voz tan sexi…

— Todos los que quiera novio— reí

— En cinco minutos estoy allí— escuché el clic donde corto la llamada, suspire deseando llenar mis pulmones y deje el teléfono en la encimera.

— Escuche algo acerca del novio de alguien que vendrá a desayunar— di un salto, Charlie estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente.

— Te prometí que te diría cuando se diera algo— hable conciliadora.

— Estoy esperando— dijo jalando una silla y sentándose.

— Pa, no te he ocultado nada, ayer después de que tú y Ma se encerraron en el estudio a hacer "sus cuentas". Vanesa, Edward y yo salimos a los columpios a charlar, Vanesa nos dio su permiso y Edward me pidió ser su novia, acepté. Cuando entramos aún no había señales de ustedes, Edward nos invitó a comer y cuando volvimos ya no estaban. Pa, después de Vanesa eres el primero en saberlo— dije tratando de resumir todo.

— Te sientes bien con él hija— no supe si fue pregunta o confirmación.

— Si Pa, me siento bien con él, segura… — suspire— no puedo explicarte Pa, nunca había sentido algo así.

— Ven aquí mi niña— abrió sus brazos y me refugie en ellos— que seas feliz es lo único que me importa.

— Gracias Pa.

— Renee no será tan fácil…

— Lo se Pa, pero ya veré como la convenzo.

— Buenos días mami, buenos días tito, que guapo amaneciste hoy— alabo mi hija.

— No más que tu cariño, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? — pregunto al ver el brillo en los ojos de Vanesa.

— Soy feliz tito, soy la niña más feliz del mundo mundial que está en el universo universal— bailo dándome un beso y sentándose en la mesa.

El timbre sonó y corrí a abrir, allí estaba el causante de mi déficit de bragas… mier… estoy perdiéndome.

— Hola pequeña— sonrió delineando mi rostro con sus dedos, cerré los ojos ante su tacto, me hacía sentir tan bien, sentí su aliento en mi rostro antes de saborear la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos.

— Hola novio— susurre casi sin aire.

— Hija no dejes a tu novio en la puerta hazlo pasar— dijo Pa, y por un momento creí que mi novio era vampiro de lo blanco que se puso.

Tome su mano y entramos a la casa, Vanesa a verlo salto de su silla y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo.

— ¡Leoncito viniste! — gritó emocionada.

— Tu mamita me invito a desayunar ¿Qué dices?

— Que estoy súper duper feliz— tomo su mano y lo guío hasta la silla contigua de ella.

— Buenos días Charlie— saludo cortes.

— Buenos días Doctor Masen— saludo en tono seco…. Hay mi Pa cuando aprenderá.

— Siéntate Pa que ya sirvo el desayuno— entre rápidamente a la cocina y puse la mesa.

Desayunamos con Vanesa como centro de atención, felizmente le contaba anécdotas a Edward de las travesuras que hacen ella y Jane.

— Ya es hora Vanesa, o llegaras tarde al colegio— dije viendo la hora.

— Voy mamita— se levantó disparada y se fue a cepillar los dientes.

— ¿Quién lleva a Vanesa al cole pequeña? — preguntó Edward cuando quedamos solos.

— Ahorita la está llevando Pa, pero regularmente lo hago yo.

— Osea que preparas un delicioso desayuno, te preparas para el trabajo, a Vanesa para el colegio, la llevas, trabajas, la recoges al salir del trabajo y ya se vienen para acá.

— Nop— reí— del cole vamos a comer por ahí, o venimos a comer solamente y nos vamos al centro comunitario de la Doctora Cope, y de allí nos venimos a casa.

— Y los fines de semana trabajas con tus padres— asentí. — Hay ovejita así como ibas a prestar atención a lo que te paso en el pie, debes tener más cuidado pequeña, tu ritmo de vida es muy acelerado— y eso que no le dije que hago gimnasio en las noches, solo que últimamente no he tenido tiempo y además ensayo martes, miércoles y jueves las coreografías.

— ¿Por qué te quedas callada pequeña? ¿Te molesta lo que te dije? — preguntó serio.

— Nada de eso, tienes razón debo poner más atención— sonreí.

Miro para todos lados y luego me jalo para estar más cerca, y unió nuestros labios, definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a esto.

— ¿Puedo llevar a Vanesa al colegio si quieres? — preguntó. ¿Cómo puedo funcionar tan bien si mi cerebro se apaga cada vez que me besa?

— Creo que eso tendría que decidirlo ella, novio— sonrió y acaricio mis labios.

— Se escucha bastante bien— sip, totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

— Ya estoy lista mamita— llego cargando su bolsita.

— Monstruito ¿Qué opinas de que yo te lleve al cole? — pregunto león sexi y Vanesa salto emocionada.

— Me encanta la idea leoncito— chilló, llenándole el rostro de besos.

— Ya estoy listo cariño para llevarte al colegio— bajo Charlie las escaleras jugando con las llaves de su auto.

— Tito, tu sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?— empezó mi niña.

— Y sospecho que lo que me dirás no me va a gustar— aseguró.

— Porfis tito, quiero que leoncito me lleve hoy al colegio, mañana me llevas tu ¿Si?— le hizo ojitos y Pa cayo a sus pies.

— Ve y cuídate cariño, cualquier cosa ya sabes— sonreí, Carlisle ya había sufrido las consecuencias de ese ya sabes, Pa a raíz de lo que me paso a mí, ha enseñado a mi hija algunos trucos para defenderse entre ellos el golpear a un hombre "allí", porque es una parte muy sensible y les duele mucho.

Despedí a mi novio e hija en el auto y me quede viendo la calle hasta que desaparecieron.

Entre a la casa y limpie lo que ensuciamos en el desayuno y me fui a mi cuarto a leer.

Vanesa me convenció de que debíamos dormir en cuartos separados, así que en los días libres que tuve, me la pase desocupando un cuarto de la segunda planta que usábamos de almacén, bueno Alice lo usaba de almacén, y baje al que sí es almacén en la parte trasera de la casa. En un principio había dicho que ese cuarto seria para mí pero Vanesa alego que le gustaba más y que lo decoraría como quisiera y no sé qué más, así que termine dejándoselo a ella, mi recamara ahora se sentía enorme por la falta de sus cosas.

El lunes me levante temprano, aliste las cosas que me pondría, por primera vez en mi vida me preocupe por verme bien.

Era un pantalón negro de vestir, con una blusa azul sin manga de botones al frente, unos zapatos bajos pero femeninos y mi bata médica.

Prepare el desayuno, fui a revisar que Vanesa estuviera despierta y me puse a terminar de alistarme, cuando baje ya estaba desayunando.

El camino al colegio se la paso parloteando del paseo que le prometió Edward por Venecia's.

Llegue al hospital más temprano que nunca, estacione el auto en un buen lugar, y camine hacia los ascensores, estaba esperando a que abriera cuando sonó mi móvil

— Hola novio— salude rápidamente.

— Buenos días ovejita ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó y escuche el ruido del tráfico.

— Esperando el ascensor en el estacionamiento del hospital.

— Puedes hacerme un favor, pequeña— preguntó pero sentí la sonrisa en su voz.

— Tú dirás de que se trata novio— sonreí.

— Checas tu llegada, te reportas con Carlisle e inmediatamente te vas a mi oficina que necesito hablar algo muy urgente contigo, por favor…

— Cl…claro— titubeé temerosa

Hice las cosas tal como me las ordeno. Carlisle solo sonrió y me dijo que no tardara demasiado, y fui a la oficina.

— Buenos días María— salude a la secretaria.

— Buenos días Doctora Swan el Doctor Masen dijo que en cuanto llegara la hiciera pasar.

— Gracias María— sonreí.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, y lo mire tras el escritorio leyendo unos papeles con unas gafas puestas, que en lugar de hacerlo ver viejo, o mal, lo hacían lucir más hermoso.

— Buenos días Doctor Masen— salude profesional.

— Buenos días Doctora Swan, ¿le pone seguro a la puerta por favor?

Me gire hacia la puerta, para ponerle el seguro, de repente sentí su presencia y me gire, ya estaba a mi lado con esa sonrisa en los labios.

— Hola novia— y acaricio mi rostro, como siempre me lo hace.

— Hola novio— sonreí.

Antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

— ¡Te digo que Edward me está esperando! — grito Heidi fuera de la oficina y me paralice…

Si alguien era una cotilla y venenosa en el hospital, esa era ella.

/

/

(*) También se conoce como fomi, fomay, o como se conoce en algunos países goma EVA (por sus siglas en ingles Ethylene Vinyl Acetate). Pero **su nombre "foamy" deriva del inglés**, palabra que significa "espumoso". Es un **polímero tipo termoplástico**. El foamy es **de gran utilidad en manualidades** por ser fácil de pegar, de cortar, de pintar, por ser lavable, no ser tóxico y ser sencillo de modelar. Y también se usa para las cubiertas protectoras en los parques infantiles, que están hechas de foamy, o incluso algunos tapetes montables que muchas madres compran para colocar en la sala donde sus hijos juegan.

(**) Es una bebida refrescante hecha de betabeles, jugo de zanahoria, apio y jugo de naranja y que generalmente se sirve con hielo en forma de frappe (hielo granizado).

...

**Un millón de gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecer lo que me animan con ello, tambien las lectoras silenciosas mil gracias por estar alli y seguir mi historia...si en algun momento quieren decirme algo estaré encantado de leerles...**

**Besotes a todas. **

**las quiero mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
